


秋蝉

by Inamiakira



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gambling, M/M, Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamiakira/pseuds/Inamiakira
Summary: 黑帮干部徐仁宇 x 卧底刑警陆东植，长篇虐心虐身，荤素搭配
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

作为首尔知名的会所之一，“飞鸿”的地理位置并不算上佳，由市区需要驱车30分钟才能抵达。然而，些许瑕疵并未影响到此间的生意，尽管年会费高昂，入会仅有会员介绍一种渠道，商界、演艺界、乃至部分政界人士都乐于标榜自己的会员身份。只要拥有“飞鸿”的会员卡，几乎就确保了你的人脉会上升不止一个阶层，而财富和资源也自然而然地水涨船高。  
“飞鸿”的经营者表面上是周家的公子周英敏，一位以风流和精干著称的富二代才俊。只有对于黑白两道都有涉猎的人才会知道，实际控制此处的是周英敏的好友，徐氏集团的大少爷徐仁宇，同侪中的佼佼者，而他的另一重身份，或者说，真实的身份，其实是黑帮的继承人候补——所谓的徐氏集团，不过是黑社会自我改良后披上的光鲜外套，表面正经的生意之下，实际汲取养分的方式依然是写在《刑法》中的那些勾当。“飞鸿”只是摆在台面上的那个水晶花瓶，幕后掩藏的交易会令绝大多数人不敢多看一眼。

“祝我们合作愉快。”  
“与徐家，哦，是与徐理事合作，还有什么可担心的吗？哈哈哈。”  
VIP包间中，已经有秃顶征兆的中年男人干笑着点头，见对面身材高大的青年嘴角扯出纯属礼貌的微笑，而对方的贴身秘书也已经站起，明显摆出了送客的姿态，也就赶忙起身，努力维持平静，又道了一声“祝您生意顺利”，便跟随着一头卷发，气质温和的秘书离开了房间。

中年男人是一名不折不扣的成功人士，白手起家，在40多岁便拥有了两家公司，名字在业内颇有分量，而不甘于做一名普通富商的他想尽办法，才争取到了和徐氏集团搭上关系的机会。  
“陆先生，今后我们这边和徐氏集团的合作，也要麻烦您多帮忙了，尤其是徐理事那里……”  
走在灯光柔和，以黑色和金色为基调的大厅中，中年人冲着身旁的青年秘书露出了略带讨好的笑容。他早打探过消息，这位陆秘书是徐理事最得力的部下之一，看着斯文甚至有些温柔，身手却十分了得，而处理起业务更是老辣，几乎没有瑕疵。  
“黄先生请不必担心，该做的事情我都会做到，只要您那边能按合同走，这件事肯定是双赢的。”  
青年报以得体的微笑，神色平静声调柔和，脚步却丝毫没有放缓。  
“哈哈，自然，自然。”  
对方明显不打算和自己继续废话，中年人识趣地闭嘴，却忍不住瞄了一眼另一侧魁梧的保镖，这是他今天见到的人中唯一明显不像白道的，若不是有这位在，而徐理事的礼貌中又透着瘆人的冷峻，他都会觉得徐氏集团其实是黑帮的说法是假的了。

在会所门口送走今天商谈的对象，陆东植悄悄地舒了一口气，他才转身要往回走，却听见身后传来了一声口哨，随之而来的便是熟悉的轻浮声音：  
“哎呀，这不是陆东植，我哥的狗……还是说‘小鹿’呢？”  
“徐常务，晚上好。”  
陆东植转身，对着上司的异母弟弟，同时也是竞争对手的徐志勋常务理事行了一礼。  
“东植脾气还是好啊，我哥怎么就没稍微受一点影响呢？哪怕一点也好啊？”  
徐志勋笑了笑，故意耸了下肩，又毫不见外地抬手按住了面前青年的肩膀。陆东植加入徐氏集团将近3年了，乍一看还是一副温文柔顺的模样，本来就显嫩的漂亮脸蛋丝毫未变，若不是穿了一身笔挺的黑西装，比起黑帮少爷的干练秘书兼保镖，恐怕更像是个大学生。  
“常务说笑了。我还有工作，今天先失陪了。祝常务玩得愉快。”  
陆东植摇头，睫毛扑闪，一脸认真地答道。他伸手轻轻地托开了徐志勋的胳膊，后退半步，转身登上会所门口的台阶，快步走了上去。  
“东植什么时候看烦了那家伙装模作样的脸，都可以到我这里来啊！听见了吗？”  
看着陆东植和另一名保镖的身影一拐消失在厚重的门后，徐志勋满不在乎地哈哈一笑，挥挥手招呼一直半垂着头站在身后的孔灿锡和朴才浩跟上自己，也不紧不慢地进入了“飞鸿”——这里是纸醉金迷、高朋满座，令人陶醉又窒息的美妙箱庭，收益归徐仁宇，却是徐家两兄弟默认的中立地带。

“东植，来坐下。”  
听见包间门锁滴滴一响，坐在沙发上的徐仁宇抬起头，对着推门走进来的青年勾了勾手指，又轻拍身边的位置。  
“理事，已经快11点了，您明天早上8点就有会议，最好还是早点回去——”  
陆东植忍着没有叹气，眉头却蹙了起来。今天的商谈其实不能算顺利，拖了足有两个小时，他回去还要重新理一遍合同，实在没心思浪费时间。  
“坐下喝一口，这是你喜欢的。”  
徐仁宇仿佛没听到秘书的建议，指尖敲了敲茶几上盛了大半杯橙黄色饮品的高脚杯，发出叮当的轻响。  
“我明天也要开会，喝酒有点……嗯？”  
眼见着拗不过男人，陆东植无奈地坐到了徐仁宇的身边，伸手拿起高脚杯凑到唇边，却只闻到了浓郁的果香。他试探着抿了一口，嘴里瞬间散开了热带水果的清香，还掺了一点甜甜汽水味。  
“东植办事比两年前利索多了，就是不会喝酒这点没变。”  
看着青年文雅地抿着果汁，徐仁宇的眼神闪了闪，嘴边也浮现出一丝笑意。  
“我会喝酒，但是喝了就不能工作了。”  
陆东植喝了大半杯果汁，放下杯子抿了抿唇，板着脸回了一句。他没说谎，却不敢直接迎上徐仁宇的视线，因为他本身就是一个谎言。

他是一名卧底警察。

两年半前。

11月份的首尔已经冷得令人缩手缩脚，外套没有穿对，一出门便不免要冻到打颤，偶尔开窗通风，也会被吹得一激灵。  
然而，跪在破旧地板上的胖子发抖的原因却在于站在他面前，只穿了白衬衫和黑西裤的俊美青年。

“……还有什么人？”  
陆东植用手背擦去了嘴角的血，沙哑着嗓子问道。他用的是敬语，听起来很斯文，倒像是补习班年轻的老师在点名，只是被点到名的都被打得头破血流，躺在地上呻吟惨呼。  
“没、没了……我、我们不敢了……”  
胖子抖得胳膊上的肥肉都在乱颤，一句话几乎咬坏了自己的舌头。他们只是个小帮派，连枪都没有几把，平时过得苦哈哈，眼见要过年了，大着胆子截了一票可乐买卖中的油水，没想到居然招惹到了徐家，也没想到徐家居然真的腾出手来修理他们，直接砸了自家的基地。  
“嗯。您缺钱，我们可以借一点给您。就留张字据吧，我们拿着放心，您写了，今后奋斗也多些动力。”  
陆东植伸手从裤兜中摸出了对折了两次的打印纸，上面用汉字写着“借据”二字，下方则简单地写着某某欠徐氏集团某子公司若干亿元，利息几何，约定于何时归还，逾期不还，则如何如何处置。  
“噫……！”  
借据上的金额吓得胖子两眼一翻，险些晕倒，但看到青年左手中握着的撬棍还在滴血，白衬衣被刮破的袖口下是一道不深不浅，还未止血的伤口，就生生忍住了叫声，半瘫下来，任由青年带来的手下摆布，在借据上按下了手印。  
“以后每两个月我会来收一次款，祝您——”  
陆东植忍着头痛和恶心，正要努力吐出完全不符合他性格的阴损台词来完成扮演，却发现对方的目光投向了自己身后，而惊恐之意却更明显了。

“你不用管收债了。”  
铮亮的皮鞋踩在地板上，声音不大，却吸引了房间中所有人的注意力，没人注意到发话者的嗓音其实异常动听。  
“哎？”  
陆东植扭头，一看清来者的面容，便惊讶地睁大了双眼。  
身材高大，穿着黑色风衣的俊朗男人是徐氏集团会长的长子徐仁宇，也是黑帮主力干部之一。陆东植之前在资料中看过对方的照片，然而他卧底进来几个月，升了两级，今天却还是第一次见到本尊。  
“你就是陆东植？这次的事情，都是你负责的？”  
徐仁宇不紧不慢地走来，脚步轻捷地避开了地面的污渍和血迹，他的视线始终锁定在卷发青年的身上，仿佛周围都不过是些尸体。  
“是的，徐先生。”  
陆东植小心地吸了一口气，不卑不亢地点头。他的首要任务就是接触集团高层，所以表现得颇为张扬，或者说是勤奋也没错。  
“做得不错，下周一去找曹组长报道吧，我身边正好缺个人……我记得你有大学文凭，对吧？”  
扫了一眼凌乱的室内，徐仁宇点了点头，目光重新投向了安静的青年，他愉快地做出了决定，想到上个月看过的个人资料，对于陆东植不禁又多了一点期待。  
“是的，徐先生。”  
从警3年的经验帮助陆东植完全控制住了表情，即使心脏几乎跳出了喉咙，他也只是轻轻点头，答应下黑帮干部突兀的提拔，甚至还自然地流露出了一点兴奋和得意。  
“以后叫我理事吧，你就算是我的人了，没有意见吧？”  
徐仁宇笑了笑，帅气的脸平添了几分光彩，冬日午后的阳光从被砸烂的窗户照了进来，恰好照亮了他和身边青年的脸，若不是陆东植的脸颊上还沾着血迹，倒有点像是偶像剧中的一幕。  
“都听理事的。”  
任务又推进了一步，陆东植配合地露出了微笑，他紧张归紧张，也多少是有些高兴的。  
“很好。不过，东植啊，下次打人记得要对准要害打，就像这样——”  
徐仁宇说着，突然伸手夺过了陆东植手中的撬棍，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抡向了跪在地上的胖子的脸，扑哧一声，便将对方的鼻子打得凹陷下去，室内的空气彻底安静了一秒，随即便充满了凄厉的惨叫，而倒伏在四周的伤者有的已经放弃了挣扎，有的则开始拼尽力气支撑起身体，想要抓住最后的机会逃跑。  
“记住了吗，东植？”  
将撬棍随手一抛，徐仁宇盯着陆东植的眼睛问道。他发现青年清澈的双眸中没有恐惧和厌恶，只有完全可以原谅的惊讶和好奇，才满意地点了点头。

…………  
“喂，到了。”  
“啊……多谢。”  
从副驾驶座下了车，陆东植向徐仁宇的司机兼保镖，也是他目前的同僚朴武锡道了谢，拖着沉重的身体走进电梯，数了十五下，看着电梯数字变成5，他用指纹开了自家公寓的锁，一进屋就背靠着门瘫坐在了地上。

“哈……好累……”  
一手揉着抽痛的太阳穴，陆东植忍不住长长地叹了一口气。卧底生活的每一天都是煎熬，尽管他很快就被徐仁宇看中，生活条件一直不错，作为干部贴身秘书，实际动手施暴的机会也大大减少，却还是难免要应付一些场面。而秘书的工作又极为消耗脑力，陆东植很想抱怨一句这精英派黑帮的工作根本就不是人干的。  
“希望这个月也不要出事……”  
作为警察，除非生命遭受威胁，他本能地就会避开对手的要害，徐仁宇“纠正”了他三次，最后一次时的眼神吓得他几乎腿软，陆东植才咬着牙逼自己改变了习惯。  
“……不要出事。”  
还好，我没有杀人，陆东植反复默念着，他握拳又松开，右手伸向左侧腋下的枪套，指尖摩梭上银色的枪把。这是徐仁宇给他的“沙漠之鹰”，威力大得让他心惊肉跳，只能默默祈祷自己不会有用得上它的时候，无论是用于徐氏集团的敌人，还是徐氏集团的“自己人”。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东植和警方接头后遇到了意外的人

5月份的风混合着春天和夏天的气味，有时干燥，有时潮湿，还夹杂着不少尘土，而在原本就多扬尘的施工现场，更是可能带起一片尘雾，即使防护措施完善，依然会令人自动绕行。  
更令人不愿靠近的，却还要数无限期停留在施工中状态的烂尾楼。虽然已经无土可扬，半新不旧，还未出生就凋零的衰败气息让人本能地厌恶，却也因此成为了适合密会的场所。  
陆东植独自走在积满灰尘的楼梯上，每爬过半层，经过没有玻璃的窗户时，他的目光便会不由自主地飘向室外，在看到外面的蓝天白云，又或者是偶然被风送来的落叶或塑料袋后，才收回来，重新盯着面前灰色的水泥台阶。

“东植！”  
站在四方形立柱下的年轻女子一见陆东植从楼梯上来，便微笑着挥手打招呼。四面透风的环境拢不住声音，女子清脆的嗓音却还是十分响亮。  
“宝景，你又来早了。”  
陆东植安静的眸子亮了起来，嘴角挂上了笑容，腰杆依然挺得笔直，整个人却好似松弛了不少。今天是休息日，他穿的是白T恤配牛仔衬衣和牛仔裤，比平日里的西服领带看起来活泼许多。  
“因为是开车来的呀。东植也申请辆工作用车吧？”  
等着陆东植走到跟前，年轻女子——沈宝景伸手从罩衣口袋中掏出了车钥匙，还用食指兜着钥匙扣转了两圈。  
“我的福利都寄存着呢。这边我都跟着他，用不到；沈部长说的是等我一回去就能有专车，所有养护和油钱都算在经费里。”  
陆东植耸了耸肩，想起上司一脸严肃地许诺，一边说还一边往工作笔记上记录的样子，笑容也带上了一分戏谑。  
“我爸他……沈部长还说过这话？”  
沈宝景想象了一下父亲，同时也是陆东植顶头上司，搜查部部长沈硕求用专车待遇来激励下属的场景，不禁蹙眉，她摇了摇头，清了下嗓子，柔声问道：  
“最近怎么样？‘工作’顺利吗？”

会在天气大好的休息日跑到烂尾楼，沈宝景自然不是普通人。作为仅有的几名知晓陆东植真实身份的警察之一，除了日常警务工作，她还负责不定期与陆东植碰面，接收情报，传达上级指令。子承父业的沈宝景是陆东植在警校和警局的后辈，两个人虽然差了一级，关系却一直很亲密，陆东植甚至被沈硕求怀疑过是企图当他女婿，直到陆东植志愿参与卧底行动，才洗刷了“冤屈”。  
“我这边还是平常那样，他一向慎重，上次有老客户进去了，这几个月都只是稳扎稳打。倒是他弟弟那边有点浮躁，听说下个月要有笔大生意，具体情况我还在查。”  
唇边还残留着笑意，陆东植的眼神已经变得凝重，他手腕一翻，也不知从哪里掏出了个圣诞树形状，厚度却有些异常的钥匙链，轻轻地递到了沈宝景的手边。  
“嗯。你一切小心，我们也有渠道，你不必——”  
迅速收起同事冒着危险搜集来的第一手资料，沈宝景点了点头，正想要劝对方不要太过拼命，却见陆东植摆了摆手，那对秀美的眼睛没了刚才的温暖，连同声音也一并变得冷淡：  
“不必什么？”  
陆东植挑起眉毛反问道。明明没有可反射声波的墙壁，这几个字却反复地撞击在他的耳膜上，眼见着沈宝景无奈地眨眼，他又有些后悔，扭头望着街对面杂居楼脏兮兮的窗户，低声道：  
“对不起。”  
“……没事。我们这边也还是老样子，这个季度的‘业绩’也就是上次的行动了。……我先走了，待久了不好。下次我们去城东那栋楼，没有意外下个月再见了。”  
沈宝景在校时心理学相关的课程总是几乎能拿满分，从警后也差点去情报搜查部做侧写师，如今却不知该如何宽慰朋友，说明完状况，便匆匆道了别。她不懂卧底的艰辛，却是眼看着陆东植渐渐没了以往那种自然而然散发出来的温暖气息，令人揪心。  
“嗯，再见，我再吹一会风。你也小心，帮我向沈部长问好。”  
陆东植点头，重新露出了微笑，他挥了挥手，目送着沈宝景先行离开，又在朋友扭头回望时，故意调皮地挤了下眼睛，看到女孩先是惊讶地睁大了双眼，随即便笑了起来，才缓缓地舒了一口气。

掐着时间离开烂尾楼，陆东植又走出了四五百米才重新打开了手机。他庆幸徐仁宇平日里虽然是个工作狂，休息日却很有公私分明的意识，不会心血来潮就打他电话。虽然知道这份工作一刻也不应放松，陆东植还是不免感谢这样短暂的休闲时光，让他不至于连轴转到崩溃。

公交车坐过5站地，陆东植提前1站下了车。他打算慢慢走回公寓，晒晒太阳，顺便去趟楼下的小超市，为午饭买点新鲜蔬菜。  
作为一名辛苦的卧底警察，陆东植唯二的爱好是电影和烹饪：电影他会和身边的同僚交流，朴武锡虽然会露出“看那种玩意儿能赚钱吗”的不屑表情，周英敏和洪正洙却多少能和他聊一会，就连徐仁宇也偶尔会插两句话；烹饪却是属于他自己的秘密——沈宝景以前倒是没少蹭他的手艺，但这两年二人的交流只剩下工作和基本的寒暄，而在披着集团企业外衣的黑帮高层中谈论厨艺未免太过格格不入，毕竟就他两年多的观察，身边的几位干部最多也就会拌个沙拉，把他们和一冰箱的食材一起锁在厨房里，恐怕都有可能饿死。  
家里还有土豆、茄子和西红柿，鸡蛋需要补充，顺便买点豆角和青叶类蔬菜，萝卜也可以重新腌一份……陆东植走在步行道上，盘算着今天的食谱，一拐弯转过街角，整个人却彻底僵住了。

他——准确说是徐仁宇为他——租下的高级公寓楼下的临时停车位上，停放着一辆车身宽大的黑色克莱斯勒，路过的人不时向其投去好奇的目光，而陆东植看到熟悉的车身，却只感觉喉咙发紧，眼皮直跳。  
春日和煦的阳光忽然变得灼热，他眼睁睁地看着后座车门打开，和往常一样西服革履的徐仁宇走了下来，踩在柏油路上的皮鞋是和昨天略有不同的款式，而路人们的注意力已经完全由轿车转到了车主的身上。  
陆东植微微侧头，犹豫着是要大步上前礼貌地问好，还是装作没看见拐进旁边的便利店，男人却已经发现了他，抬手勾了勾手指，和几天前在会所的包间中一样，招呼他过去。  
“……理事。”  
陆东植轻声念了一句，脚下迈步，逼着自己切换回精干秘书的工作模式。他很讨厌这个手势，这是逗猫狗的动作，被徐志勋说是徐仁宇的狗他可以一笑置之，真的被徐仁宇这样招呼，却摩擦着他的自尊心……不知为何，徐仁宇似乎只会对他用这个手势。

“东植是去散步了？”  
“嗯，天气好，想呼吸一下新鲜空气。”  
轿车后座上，陆东植的坐姿标准得如同形体课教师，只是休闲的穿着让他看来更像是个乖巧的学生。  
“最近的确是辛苦东植了，可惜我身边没有能代替你的人，今后也都需要你忙。”  
徐仁宇放松地靠着椅背，宽敞的空间足够他舒展长腿，他欣赏着秘书白净的脸蛋，车窗上的保护膜遮住了大部分的阳光，从窗户缝钻进来的一缕光打在陆东植的额角上，照亮了青年上挑的眼角和眉眼旁的羊毛卷。  
陆东植轻轻点头，他张了张嘴，没能说出什么“愿为您赴汤蹈火”“为了您，不辛苦”一类违心的言辞，只模糊地应了一声“是的，理事”。

休息日的闹市区有些堵车，窗外的喧嚣更衬得车内的沉默尴尬，陆东植默数了140只羊，终于忍不住开口问道：  
“理事为什么会来我家？”  
“我去见个同学，刚好路过东植的住处，想着你要是还没吃饭正好可以陪我。”  
“……谢谢理事。”  
口中道谢，陆东植的指尖却陷进了真皮椅套。他要收回刚才的感想——徐仁宇是个在休息日也会强迫属下陪吃饭的恶劣上司，又或者是个疑心病重，会随机来查岗的黑帮干部。第二种可能性让陆东植愣了两秒，他咽了咽口水，重新为自己感到庆幸。  
徐仁宇的视线始终固定在秘书的脸上。他看出对方的睫毛轻颤，还舔了舔嘴唇，似乎是有些紧张，这是正常的反应，徐仁宇很享受旁人一见自己便表现出适度的紧张，所以他没有追究，只是扫了一眼窗外，望见目的地的招牌，便温声道：  
“到了，今天是中餐，东植应该会喜欢。”

对于近年来流行的“创作料理”，陆东植向来持保留意见，但是今天这间中式创作料理的水平却着实不坏，他虽然保持了进食速度，却还是没忍住比平时稍微多吃了一点，将八分饱变成了九分饱。  
“看来东植的确挺中意这家店。”  
徐仁宇看着秘书斯斯文文地吃完了厨师推荐套餐，饶有兴趣地打量着青年。起初他没在意过陆东植的生活习惯，也很少带人单独吃饭，大概是从去年夏天起，因为对方工作着实得力，他不自觉地会想带着陆东植走，才慢慢发觉青年其实挺喜欢吃肉，动作有教养，但看起来就让人觉得吃得很香。  
“理事也是，您平常都不吃芹菜的。”  
陆东植拿起餐巾擦干净嘴角，瞥了一眼上司同样空荡荡的盘子，忍不住勾起了嘴角。徐仁宇的个人资料早就印在他的脑海里，但吃食喜好这种细节却是他自己发现的，虽然目前没什么用处，但他也统统上报了自己真正的上级。

“上次的事情，多亏你反应及时，我们才没有大的损失。东植有什么想要的东西就说吧，我应该找得到。”  
闹中取静的中式小院中，不知何时已经只剩下徐仁宇和陆东植这一桌客人，司机和另一名保镖已经吃完饭，守在院门处，徐仁宇才悠哉游哉地提起了正题。上次港口进货出了点岔子，运输负责人被捕，若不是陆东植处理得当，货物很可能全都折掉。  
“我……没什么想要的，该有的都有了。”  
放下餐巾，陆东植摇了摇头。他就知道徐仁宇不可能心血来潮来找一名部下陪吃饭。以前他立功，徐仁宇也曾给过他实际的好处，小到军刀打火机，大到名表枪支，但都是像发奖金一样直接发到他手中，而他也从没听说过徐仁宇让人选择奖励。  
“人活着，哪有什么足够呢？东植再想想，这次不是奖励，是我给你的礼物。”  
徐仁宇的笑容加深了，他目不转睛地看着餐桌对面的秘书，想看看总是表现得冷静克制，仿佛欠缺私欲的陆东植能提出什么要求。

“礼物”一词令陆东植的思维迟滞了一下。他上次收到礼物，还是卧底任务开始前的生日，沈宝景送了他一份自己烤的饼干，再往前，就是父母庆祝他考上了个好高中而送他的笔记本电脑。  
父母之后再没送过他礼物，因为两个人都在他高一那年的暑假中失踪了，再也没有出现。  
脑海中冒出了或贪婪或疯狂或虚伪的请求，陆东植微微蹙眉，做出犹豫的模样，又眨了眨眼，装作恍然大悟状，微笑道：  
“那……请理事批给我几天假期吧。带薪假期。”  
徐仁宇不觉失笑，修长的手指敲了敲桌子，笑问道：  
“东植是嫌在我手下干活太辛苦？”  
“的确辛苦”，陆东植索性说了实话，见徐仁宇挑眉，又补充道：“不过要假期，真的是因为想不到别的了。我要车，理事也不会给吧。”  
“你都跟着我，要什么车。……好吧，就带薪假期，两天，想用的时候找曹组长申请，我来批。”  
徐仁宇点了点头，没有再继续逼迫青年挑选什么贵重礼物，眼见着陆东植的肩膀松弛下来，结合衣着，像是个刚完成面试的大学生，不禁哼笑一声：  
“我放心了，东植不是无欲无求。”  
“哎？”  
“时间是最宝贵的。万一我要用你的时候你却不在，可说不好会损失多少呢。”  
徐仁宇边说边站起身，理了理领带，径直走向了院门。 

这天夜里下了雨，陆东植趴在床上抱着枕头，听着窗外的雨声，翻来覆去了几乎两个小时，折腾出一身汗，才勉强进入了朦胧状态，他似乎念叨了几句“徐仁宇混蛋”“怎么还不死”，之后又好像梦见了徐仁宇折磨他，醒来时只觉心有余悸，只能逼着自己去想中午与子公司代表的会议，才暂时忘记了男人那仿佛别有深意的台词。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事要把新事业交给东植去做

徐钟贤创立的徐氏集团根基并不算深，从一个小小的地区帮会发展至如今登堂入室，在黑白两道都说得上话的庞大组织，也不过花了将近30年。期间徐钟贤的“奋斗史”可谓励志，而其步步为营，合理布局，及时为组织披上光鲜外套的手段也可谓典范，令同侪艳羡而嫉妒，也令死对头——警方感到无比棘手。

“堡垒往往是从内部被攻破的，徐钟贤的两个儿子对立，于我们是求之不得的机会。”  
情报搜查部部长柳在俊一手扶了扶眼镜，一手敲了下键盘，小小的会议室前方的投影屏上切换了内容，是徐氏集团两名预定继承人的简略资料和照片。  
“他们对立也有四五年了，机会大大小小总有七八次，我们抓人就像是抓泥鳅。”  
柳在俊的同期好友，搜查部部长沈硕求双手抱胸，眉头紧锁。常在河边走，哪能不湿鞋，徐氏集团再狡猾，也总会有破绽，奈何每次警方好容易抓到人，结果不是证据不充分不起诉，就是关上半年了事，而黑帮高层干部更是从未有人被捕，每次提到打击组织犯罪的成果，警署上下就觉脸上无光。  
“但是今年起应该会有不同，”柳在俊扫了一眼与会者——房间中只有四个人，除了他和沈硕求，就是沈硕求的女儿沈宝景以及所有人的顶头上司警察署长，正是知晓警署自三年前起布局的所有成员。  
“徐钟贤要退位的消息从各个渠道都传出来了，可能是陷阱，但还是值得下功夫。上次抓走私买卖，也算是有点业绩，是不是？”  
柳在俊笑了笑，目光定在了沈硕求身上，然而老朋友还未发言，署长有些沙哑的声音却先响了起来：  
“年轻人待了几年，也是时候尝试一下了。”  
“署长，”  
沈宝景明白自己说话没有分量，一直只是默默盯着屏幕上按柳部长的要求做的资料，听到两名上司似乎已经下了决定，却忍不住举起了手。  
“如果能有进展，他们也可以早些重见天日，不比如今这样提心吊胆要强吗？”  
侧眼瞥了一眼沈宝景，柳在俊的笑容也带上了一丝无奈。作为几名计划执行者的上级和前辈，他自然不希望年轻人出事，然而作为卧底计划最初的提议者，他更希望能打掉，至少是重创徐氏集团，不光是为了功绩，更是身为警察的职责。  
“我们肯定也是要考虑警员的，不过，他们报名的时候也多少做好准备了。再拖下去，让徐氏集团顺顺当当过了这个坎，才是无路可退。”  
署长蹙着眉，额头印着深深的皱纹，和他点头的动作一样沉重，他停了几秒，看着沈宝景紧抿着唇，而沈硕求欲言又止，叹了口气，问道：  
“沈部长也没有意见吧？”  
他知道沈家父女和其中一名卧底私交甚笃，然而他也相信所有下属的职业素养。  
沈硕求捏着手中的工作笔记，苦笑着点了点头。

…………  
“——以上是4月份，分管公司的业务进展汇总。财务分析部分的说明预计会花费40分钟，安排在了下午，请大家先用午餐，下午1点整会议重新开始。”  
陆东植做完汇报，微微欠身行礼便坐了下来。他看着坐在上首的徐仁宇点头示意会议暂时告一段落，其他几名同僚和分管公司的代表才纷纷起身离开，不由得悄悄地舒了一口气。  
这样的例行会议每个月都有一次，和正经的民营集团公司没什么两样，而陆东植虽然不用自己准备报告材料，却要汇总各个部门提供的文件，也是一项颇费心力的工作。  
原本以为当了警察，只用和法律文件打打交道，没想到还是要做普通白领——好吧，是精英白领的活，我这样算是一专多能的人才了吧，陆东植苦中作乐地胡思乱想，眼见着其他人走得差不多了，正想着该去哪里找家店对付午餐，一抬头却看到徐仁宇朝自己走了过来：  
“东植，跟我来一趟。”  
陆东植赶紧调整表情，嘴角略微勾出一点笑意，柔声道：“好的，理事。”

跟着徐仁宇在公司楼下的连锁咖啡店吃过简便的午餐，又和男人单独坐上电梯，陆东植的心跳逐渐开始加速。或许是刚才那一杯意式浓缩咖啡的作用，更可能是因为摸不清徐仁宇的意图。  
年初开始，徐仁宇就会单独和他吃饭，但之前都是恰好凑到一起的工作餐，唯独上周末专门把他拉出去了一趟，吓得他做了半夜噩梦，连带着这次吃个三明治都有些心神不宁。

“东植这回也做得很好，不仅比刚跟着我时出色，即使是和上一季度比，也都精干了。其他几位理事也挑不出刺来。”  
徐仁宇的视线一直放在秘书身上，眼见青年眼睛眨巴个不停，像是突然来到陌生环境的食草动物，心中好笑，嘴上却不吝赞美之辞。  
“理事过奖了。多亏曹组长教我，再说了，没有点进步，您也不会要我了吧。”  
陆东植摇头，却也没有过度谦虚。他一个从没坐过办公室的人突然当上理事秘书，偶尔还要兼任保镖，初期可谓左支右绌，也就是徐仁宇对他还算有耐心，而曹宥真态度虽然冷淡，交代和指点他工作却很细致，陆东植自己又有决不能放弃的理由，才熬过了最难的开头。而一旦摸到门路，他聪明的脑瓜就自然会整理出高效的工作方式。  
徐仁宇若有所思地点头，想到曹宥真曾说过陆东植乍一看笨，其实足够机灵，作为秘书肯定十分贴心，一时间竟有些得意于自己当初的眼光。

电梯停在顶层，陆东植跟在徐仁宇身边爬楼，楼道中回响着二人的脚步声，他脑海中的那根弦也是越绷越紧。  
和徐仁宇单独相处本就令人紧张，吃饭好歹还有个明确目的，被这样莫名其妙地带到四下无人的场所，结合自己的身份，陆东植心中不免警铃大作，一瞬间已经开始预演各种紧急状况的对策。  
“今天天气不错。”  
徐仁宇一手推开天台的门，扭头看了陆东植一眼，悠悠然迈过门槛，走上了正午时分阳光充足，暖意融融的天台。  
“啊……谢谢理事，”  
意识到自己忘了替上司开门，陆东植半是后悔半是羞赧，他赶忙跟了上去，“风不太大，吹着感觉很舒服。”  
这不算附和，拂过脸颊的微风的确带着令人沉醉的清凉。

“东植喜欢高处吗？”  
徐仁宇径直走到栏杆边，手臂搭在栏杆上，一面眺望着风景，一面随口问道。漆成了白色的铁制栏杆半新不旧，被阳光晒了一上午，隔着西服外套和衬衣，隐隐也能觉出温度。  
“……我也不太清楚，”陆东植愣了一下，一手扶上栏杆，沉吟道：  
“高处的风景我很喜欢，尤其是夜景，但像这样站在靠边缘的地方，偶尔又会有想跳下去的念头……明明一点也不想死，更不用提自杀了。”  
这似乎是大脑无法正确处理空间情报的结果，和自杀冲动并无关联，但陆东植其实是尝试过自杀的——父母失踪的第二年夏天，他慢慢地丧失了希望，又无法坦率地接受亲戚朋友的安慰和照顾，也曾在半夜爬上高楼。夜风吹动了少年的衬衣下摆，而陆东植最终还是很没出息地跌坐在地上，手脚并用地向后蹭着，远离了天台边缘。  
“想要死可是太容易了……东植。”  
徐仁宇的声音一如既往地动听，语调比刚才点评秘书的工作还要淡然，他伸手从西服内兜取出了一根烟，又向身旁的秘书勾了勾手指，看着对方掏出自己以前送的打火机，却试了两三次才打着火，不觉眯了眯眼，盯着烟尾隐约的火星，等到一股青烟弯弯绕绕地升起，才继续道：  
“不过，像你这么有用的人，可不能随便死。”  
吸入一口烟，再缓缓呼出，感觉着肺部渐渐被有毒气体填满，而清凉的薄荷味充斥了鼻腔和口腔，徐仁宇的视线重新投向了身旁的青年。烟雾缭绕下，对方原本就柔和的脸部线条添了一分朦胧，更显得秀美俊俏。  
“我准备做点新的事业，想要东植负责第一步，有没有兴趣？”  
陆东植怔了一下，他小心地调整着呼吸，避免被烟呛到——他对烟草有点过敏，为了传说中的解压功效也试着吸过，却都以被呛出眼泪告终——脑中则迅速分析着关键词：新事业、由他负责。  
“理事信任我，是我的荣幸。”  
“我也是想锻炼锻炼你。要一直跟着我，光会做秘书、能玩得动刀枪可不够。”  
抖了抖烟灰，徐仁宇将烟换到了左手，好离陆东植远一些。他记得青年很容易被呛到，所幸他本身没什么烟瘾，只是偶尔需要特别集中时才会抽上一根。  
陆东植犹豫了一下，没有说什么，只是用力点了点头，逼着自己迎上徐仁宇的目光。  
“是赌场。”  
徐仁宇的声音压低了一些，却不是怕人听到，而像是得意地与人分享一个秘密：  
“经营执照这种东西，也不是搞不到，但是代价有点高，我们本来不在规矩里，这次也不必遵守规则。基础调研和初期预算曹组长已经做得差不多了，我会让她把工作移交给你，你负责实际筹建。”  
在刚才的几秒间已经列出了赌场的选项，听到徐仁宇原来已有准备，而自己却没能察觉动作，陆东植还是有些惊讶，他没有刻意掩饰，而是眨了眨眼，朗声道：  
“是的，理事。”  
陆东植的嗓音和平常一样清亮，手上却捏紧了栏杆，薄荷味的烟雾熏得他鼻子有些发痒，他勉强忍住没打喷嚏，眼眶却不由得湿润了。

有例会的日子总能准点下班，陆东植便提前有了安排——和只认钱不认人的情报贩子约会。  
下班高峰期与酒吧夜总会正式开业的时间隔着一两个小时，这期间附近的街道便十分安静，即使是西装革履的上班族和穿着龙纹夹克的小混混走在一起，也不会引来什么视线。

“洪先生很担心你，担心到找我来说希望你能向他报个平安。”  
陆东植看着身旁一脸凶相，远比自己更像黑帮成员的情报贩子张七星，决定先把前辈的话带到。  
“他很烦人啊，您不要管他。”  
张七星揣着兜，语气凶狠，又抬脚踢了下地面上不存在的石子。  
“当初还是洪先生把你介绍给我的呢。唉……”  
想起刚被徐仁宇提拔上去后，负责外贸（走私）业务的洪正洙把双胞胎弟弟张七星介绍给自己时的场景，陆东植不觉叹了口气。兄弟俩似乎是自幼就分开了，长大后“发达”了的洪正洙找回了沦为混混的弟弟，张七星却不大愿意认这个哥哥。  
“陆大哥，您不要提他！我这里的情报您还要不要听啊？！”  
张七星一跺脚，提高声音扭头就去瞪陆东植，却在看到青年斜勾起的嘴角后瞬间安静了下来：  
“对不起，大哥。”  
他可忘不了被这位看起来漂漂亮亮的陆先生拿着剪刀抵到脖子边上的感觉，那气势可一点不比他哥的顶头上司，正经的黑帮大少差。  
“没事。我只是挺羡慕你和洪先生的，有可以惦记的至亲，哪怕有时想起来就生气，也好过孤零零地活着。”  
陆东植摇了摇头，轻轻地叹了口气，亲人间实际是否经常相聚、是亲密无间还是容易吵架在他看来都是其次，只要还有再见的机会，就拥有了他可望不可及的幸福。

16岁前的陆东植是个普通的内向少年。他长得秀气，性格又绵软，在学校其实是容易受欺负的类型，所幸脑子好使，成绩出色，而家境小康，父母对他也十分关心，也就一路顺利地上了好中学好高中，按部就班地长大，尝试青涩的恋爱，憧憬着长大成人后的自由——直到某天晚上，去了京畿道广州办事的父母失踪为止。  
父母失踪的第二天，陆东植就报了案，那时他虽然心焦，却丝毫未考虑到两个人会永远离开自己的可能性，然而希望便如同积木搭成的城堡，时间抽去了一块又一块的积木，城堡变得摇摇欲坠，最终在二人按法律规定时限，被宣告死亡时轰然倒塌，只留下陆东植和足够他好好地上完大学，甚至还能悠闲地读个研究生的遗产。  
陆东植在高考时选择报考警校并不令人意外，熟悉他的人都能看出小伙子接受不了父母失踪，案件因缺少线索被封存的现实；而如果了解到仅有的目击线索指向当年一场涉黑冲突，就会明白他放弃晋升机会，也要选择参与卧底行动的执着源于何处了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事发现东植去找别人，无意识地嫉妒了

位于近郊的徐家宅邸并不十分豪华，从院门口走到三层小楼的大门，也只要不到两分钟。青石板路在雨天会变成灰黑色，一点也不积水；路旁的灌木错落有致，略带起伏的草坪间又有核桃树、梧桐和枫树，高高大大，春夏时节抛下绿叶，秋天就掉落不能吃的果实，而六月的一片葱郁之中，稍微惹眼的也就是一树栀子花和几丛蓝白相间的绣球花了。

尽管从徐钟贤手中拿到了各项业务管理的权力，徐仁宇和徐志勋对父亲实际权力的了解也如同隔了一层磨砂玻璃。徐钟贤不需要他们上报具体的工作成果，却随时把控着不同部门的动向，偶尔还会在见面时对他们点拨一二，既让二人获益匪浅，又不免悚然心惊。

“听说志勋最近摩拳擦掌，要干一番大事。”  
白色基调的餐厅中，徐家六口人围坐在长桌边，徐钟贤平稳却嘶哑的嗓音划破了阴郁的寂静。  
“嗯，之前都在做准备，好一段时间没能真正做事了，但这次，我有信心。”  
坐在父亲右手边的徐志勋正嚼着一块鱼排，连忙囫囵吞了下去，脸上挤出了得意的笑容，握着叉子的左手却忽然攥得极紧，仿佛在捏握力器。  
徐仁宇不紧不慢地咬着口中的牛排，视线固定在盘中配餐的烤土豆上，他懒得去看会长和草包间的固定戏码。从小学宣布要考年级前30，中学时扬言要靠自己考上个好高中，再到大学毕业后接手家族事业，志得意满地拍着胸脯表示要在两年内将业绩提升30%……徐仁宇从没信过草包的鬼话，其他人估计也听得腻了，只有徐志勋本人脸皮够厚，还会花样翻新地说，而会长不知为何总愿意听，也从未在徐志勋的大话落空后加以惩戒批评，最多是在小儿子招惹麻烦后不痛不痒地责怪几句。  
“志勋有什么需要，记得提前说，我年纪大了，要做些什么花的时间也长。”  
徐钟贤看着小儿子半是紧张半是兴奋的表情，呵呵地笑了两声，停了几秒，又将目光投向了坐在最远处的大儿子：  
“仁宇的消息最近有点少。”  
他的声调没有变化，站在角落的女仆却不由自主地向旁边蹭了几公分。  
“您说过做事要张弛有度，更不能心急。前一阵我的熟人出了点事，我让人先理一理状况。财报方面您不必担心。”  
恰好吃完牛排，徐仁宇拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴角，他的声音沉稳坚定，与异母弟的轻浮大相径庭，和父亲的嘶哑也颇有不同。  
“是我胡乱操心了，仁宇自小是不用我教的。”  
徐钟贤缓缓摇头，目光停留在大儿子的脸上。徐仁宇长得不像他，更像他被抛弃的母亲。那个女人原本也曾有不坏的前途，偏偏一步行差踏错，又被一点贪婪拴住，想要利用儿子来赢取徐钟贤的注意力，最后落得孤独离世的下场，连亲生儿子都没能留住。  
当然，也有可能是徐仁宇天性冷漠，居然能忍心不管生养自己的母亲。

“……他就是欠管教。”  
徐志勋斜挑起嘴角，挤眉弄眼地嘟囔了一句，音量却一点不比刚才表决心时要小。单论外貌，他也可算是五官端正，然而吊儿郎当的姿势乃至时常阴阳怪气的语调抵消了不错的硬件条件，令徐志勋看起来像是个流里流气的暴发户儿子。  
刀叉敲在瓷盘上的轻响仿佛在附和，是金恩实——徐志勋的母亲在切分牛排。徐仁宇瞥了一眼徐志勋，又重新静静地望向父亲。  
“你们也好久没陪我打猎了，等志勋忙完，仁宇也理清了状况，有时间了，就来陪老头玩一玩吧。”  
徐钟贤还是在笑，餐厅的门吱呀一响，一股熟悉的腥气伴随着男仆的脚步声传来，盘中鲜血淋漓的生肉上了桌，徐仁宇点了点头，一面拿起筷子，一面沉声道：  
“是的，会长。”

从天而降的新任务打得陆东植措手不及。他第二天去找曹宥真交接工作，平时将“公事公办”做到极致的前辈看着他的眼神竟然隐隐透出一份同情，似乎也有点像鼓励，陆东植不确定，也没空细想，他只是拿着整理得井井有条，却依然令人眼花缭乱的大批文件开始埋头苦读——这个任务一方面着实体现出徐仁宇对他的信任，说明他这个卧底当得到位；另一方面也十分危险，一旦有消息走漏，他就很容易被怀疑，到时候身份暴露很可能只是时间问题。

挤出宝贵的休息时间，花了三天半将现有资料看了个七七八八，陆东植揉着因猛然塞入大量新情报而抽痛的额角，慢腾腾地走出了家门。  
他决定外出放松一下，顺便换个角度了解赌博业，毕竟纸上得来终觉浅，至少也要找个真正会玩的人商量商量。  
在徐仁宇身边待了两年半，陆东植认识了不少人，其中最会玩的人还要数周英敏。徐志勋也成日出入各类娱乐场所，但他不挑内容和档次，只是纯粹贪玩，周英敏却是挑剔的，所以徐仁宇才会将“飞鸿”和其他几家会所及夜总会的实际经营委托给这位颇有些玩世不恭的同学。

走出地铁，夜幕已经降临，陆东植走在灯红酒绿的街头，按照地图导航找到了周英敏指定的酒吧。这间店是周英敏自己的生意，陆东植只听说过，还是第一次来。因为说是间清吧，他就作了最简单的休闲打扮，长袖圆领米白色T恤，袖口和下摆有几圈蓝色条纹，再配上浅蓝色的紧身牛仔裤，正像是下了课出来玩的学生。  
推开擦得一尘不染，隐约照得出街景的玻璃门，陆东植还没来得及四处张望找人，就看到一身制服的周英敏站在吧台里冲他招了招手，他不觉一愣，眨了眨眼，定睛细看了几秒，才走了过去。

“周先生，您在做什么？”  
在吧椅上坐下，陆东植一手支着下巴，微微侧头，声音中不由得带了分笑意。他见惯了对方西服三件套的贵公子模样，没想到周英敏还有在自家店里客串调酒师的爱好。  
“经营酒吧。东植有什么想喝的？今天算你半价。”  
穿着白衬衣加马甲和领结，周英敏耸了耸肩。代理经营的店他要摆出负责人的威严，出了问题解决起来才方便，在属于自己的小酒吧自然想做什么就做什么，调个酒也算是兼顾爱好与生意了。  
“嗯……姜汁汽水吧。”  
“今天没有软饮了。再说了，到酒吧来喝汽水算什么？”  
早知道徐仁宇的小秘书滴酒不沾，之前劝酒也曾被严词拒绝，周英敏还是忍不住蹙眉。他就没见过在休息时间都不喝酒的黑帮成员，要不是见识过陆东植的枪法，他都要怀疑徐仁宇是去哪间大学绑了个倒霉学生来当秘书。  
“那请给我一杯冰水，谢谢。”  
酒这种东西，在别人面前喝了一次，下一次就推不掉，陆东植轻轻摇头，语气却足够坚定。  
“东植可真是固执。…………拿着。”  
周英敏叹了口气，转身倒了一杯苏打水，还按青年的要求加上冰，才将玻璃杯推到了陆东植面前。  
“谢谢周先生，”  
陆东植冲着周英敏笑了笑，扭头看了一下店内，确认除了自己只有两位坐在角落里的客人，作为背景音的爵士钢琴曲音量不大，却恰好能让不在身旁的人听不到对话，才清了下嗓子，柔声道：  
“其实，我对赌场有一点兴趣，但又不知去哪里玩才好，想要请您教教我。”

花了一个小时驱车回到市内，徐仁宇在家里小憩了片刻，却只换来了头痛和在醒来后转瞬即逝的噩梦。他平常是不会在白天睡觉的，然而今天和徐家人吃饭，原本就耗神，他逼着自己吞了生肉，以为就要散场了，徐志勋却节外生枝地炫耀起自己手下的人。徐钟贤愿意听，其他人只好作陪，徐仁宇越听越好笑——什么孔灿锡朴才浩，他也知道，全都是胆小如鼠，根本不适合吃这碗饭的人。即使在事务上有能力，长久看来也不堪重用，也就是徐志勋才看得上。  
然而虽然好笑，徐仁宇却不便当场笑出来，憋了半晌好容易等到散场，只觉得比以往更疲乏，连带胃里也不太舒服，而后为了恢复体力的小睡也没有效果，他靠着沙发缓了一会，感觉头不痛了才去冲了个澡，换上藏蓝色的休闲西装，没打领带就下了楼。

或许是因为和大多数人下班的路线相反，虽然是在晚高峰时间，去往朋友经营的酒吧的道路却意外地通畅。徐仁宇停下车，一面往酒吧走，一面奇怪为什么自己刚才想着要叫个人出来作陪，却差点反射性地拨了陆东植的电话。他半低着头思索，一手推开玻璃门，作为BGM的爵士曲瞬间涌了过来，而经过特殊训练，比常人灵敏不少耳朵却捕捉到了夹杂其中的熟悉声音：

“……说这么多，还不如我带你去玩。这周末怎么样？”  
“哎？可以吗？这么麻烦周先生。”  
“你能找的人也就是我了吧？今天都麻烦了，还差下一次吗？”

徐仁宇眯着眼，盯着吧台边凑在一起的两个人，控制着步速走近，手上拉开吧椅，低声道：  
“服务生，波旁威士忌，加冰。”

“嗯？……理事？”  
陆东植听到有脚步声靠近，但对方走得很稳，就像是普通进店的客人，他也就没有回头去看，直到身边的吧椅被拉开才略感诧异地抬头，却正正撞上了最近经常在梦里吓唬他的黑帮少爷的视线。  
“徐仁宇？你要来怎么也不说一声。”  
周英敏原本正想着该带陆东植去哪家店玩合适，也没在意是什么人进来，一抬眼却发现给小秘书布置了艰巨任务的本人也坐到了吧台边，不知为何，盯着自己的双眼还隐约有股煞气，看得他心里发毛。  
“服务生，威士忌加冰。”  
徐仁宇看了周英敏一眼，食指在吧台上敲了敲，倒好像完全不认识对方一般。

“…………您的威士忌，双倍价格。”  
身为调酒师的职业素养让周英敏尽职尽责地调好了酒，也没有故意把杯子砸在吧台上，但徐仁宇似乎把他加了重音的后半句话当成了耳旁风，接过杯子就灌下去一半，视线一直固定在身边的秘书身上：  
“你怎么在这里？”  
上司眉头紧蹙，语调异常生硬，陆东植不明就里，却忍不住往椅背上靠了靠，小心措辞道：  
“我有点事情不懂，来请教周先生。”  
“为什么不先问我？什么事情一定要找这家伙？”  
徐仁宇嘴里说着，握着酒杯的手不由自主地捏紧了。大块的冰半浮在琥珀色的液体中，手心的温度快速地流失，他困惑于自己的无名火，想起刚才二人状似亲昵的对话，却又无法完全压抑怒气。  
“我，我怕打搅到理事。是关于新工作的事情……”  
陆东植努力挤出一丝微笑，他的喉咙开始发干，很想喝口水润一下，却不敢乱动，生怕彻底惹恼面前的危险人物。  
青年抿唇的动作有点可怜，被津液滋润过的唇瓣在灯光下显得饱满又柔软。徐仁宇怔了一下，瞬间理清了之前听到的对话，他点了点头，回忆着平时在办公室给陆东植安排工作时自己的语气，缓缓道：  
“既然是工作就要记得请示，不用怕打扰我。记住了吗？”  
眼见着青年小鸡啄米似的点头，徐仁宇的紧绷的表情放松了下来，他喝掉了剩下的酒，温声道：  
“我知道，东植不会打扰我。”

目送着徐仁宇带着小秘书出了店门，周英敏掏出手机，快速地给陆东植编辑了一条讯息：  
陆秘书，我想起周末已经有约，这次就先取消了。  
发送完，周英敏一扭头，看到被徐仁宇两口喝空的酒杯，忍不住又补充了一条：  
徐仁宇其实也很会玩牌，既然是他安排的工作，你干脆直接找他吧。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事带东植去赌场玩，看到了赏心悦目的一幕

自从对徐志勋的性格和思考回路有了大致认识，陆东植就对在这位集团常务理事，理论上比徐仁宇还要“正统”的继承人手下工作的人怀抱了一份奇异的同情。  
虽然没有和对方深入交谈的机会，但查看徐志勋的履历，尤其是其接触家族事业后经手的各项工作，即使作为站在徐氏集团对立面的卧底警察，陆东植也深感头痛——徐志勋大概就是那种天生只适合享乐的人，智力没有问题，也接受教育往脑子里塞了些知识，却完全不会往实事上应用。  
虽然徐志勋管理的部门负责的交易结果基本没有问题，但细看记录，就能发现过程多是险象环生，事倍功半的结局也不止一两次，而至今还能大致维持住的原因一是部下工作能力不错，二是徐钟贤或明或暗的干预。  
陆东植无法理解徐钟贤偏爱小儿子的原因，或者说，即使偏爱，也不应该将家族事业交给这样满脑子乌冬面的家伙——第一次听到徐仁宇这么形容异母弟，陆东植还觉得男人刻薄，但如今却只能说这个形容不过是写实。

同情归同情，陆东植还是十分感谢徐志勋如此大意，而徐钟贤又敢于将“医药”——实际是贩毒——事业，交给这个草包儿子。尽管徐志勋的下属有防范，若干年积累下的流程也颇为严密，也架不住正主时不时就露出破绽，给了陆东植拿到关键情报的机会。  
这次徐志勋难得地没有吹牛，他的确要做一大笔生意，数量不算惊人，但牵涉到新型毒品。  
陆东植蜷在床头看着旧笔记本电脑中的加密文件，半是好笑半是心惊，还有点自豪。最近徐仁宇总拘着他，他却还是想办法见缝插针地去搜罗了消息，也是多亏他在底层打拼的那小半年认识了些人，又隔三岔五联系着，其中便有被徐志勋揽去的人，比如朴才浩，对方虽然也有警惕心，但面对交好的同期，又是个平素温文的俊朗青年，话语间透露点消息也是在所难免，再加上徐志勋本人的粗疏，陆东植便能拼凑出颇有价值的消息。  
屏幕右下角的日期已经跳到第二天，想到还要早起，陆东植关了灯合上电脑，趴在床上，却是一时半会无法入睡，只好闭着眼思索怎样不露声色地将情报及时传递给警方。  
作为卧底，他对于警方最新动向的掌握其实并不比黑帮高层要快，只是有时通过接头可以了解到下一步的大致计划，而为了安全，陆东植也会尽量减少主动联络警方的次数，上次直接把资料给沈宝景是恰好赶上预定的会面日，而之后徐仁宇不知为何加强了对他的控制，他不敢临时约见沈宝景，这次既要及时通知，又想避免嫌疑，自然要煞费苦心。

窗外传来了隐约的虫声，初夏的虫鸣还不十分响亮，陆东植思来想去，只觉得头开始隐隐作痛，而连日工作的倦怠又俘虏了他的躯体，他抱住薄被，无意识地用脸颊蹭了蹭被角，模糊的意识中闪过一张张熟悉的脸：父亲母亲、沈宝景、警局的上司、徐志勋、周英敏乃至曹宥真，最后依然是近来无论白天夜里都阴魂不散的徐仁宇理事。  
陆东植张了张嘴，想要骂却已经没了力气，只哼哼了两声，就沉入了梦乡。

…………  
人活久了总能遇上些稀奇事，张七星坐在小面馆的破桌子前，吸溜了一口冷面，抬头看着坐在斜对面，还一口面都没动的陆东植，压低声音道：  
“大哥的意思是，要让我放假消息给条子？”  
“嗯。”  
陆东植没胃口，也不便多解释，面无表情地点了下头，视线略微错开，盯着张七星斜后方的遮阳伞。  
“那个，您知道，我也是收钱办事的……这回算是新业务，大哥如果能大方点，我干起来肯定也特别顺手。”  
嘬了嘬筷头，张七星露出了讨好的笑容，说出来的话却透着精明。他生得一脸凶相，却天生胆小，在灰色地带打滚十多年还活得不错，除了机灵谨慎，也有适时出击的灵敏嗅觉在护航。  
“我什么时候不大方了？”  
陆东植也笑了，他扫了一眼桌上，没找到餐刀或餐叉，只好伸手入怀，掏出了一把小号瑞士军刀，也不打开，只是握在手中摩梭把玩。  
“大哥，呃，是我见过的最大方的人！您、您说个数，我一定尽力。”  
青年白净的手指在红色的刀柄上轻轻蹭着，那动作好像女学生在玩橡皮，张七星却打了个冷战。他估计陆东植脾气还是好的，除了那一次就没有再真的动过手，但只要一次，就足够给人留下心理阴影。  
“先给你30万，等到了日期确认成果，再给70万。”  
指尖拨弄着刀柄末尾的钥匙圈，陆东植收起了笑容，声音却依然柔和清亮。  
“谢谢大哥！”  
得知报酬有平时卖出消息时的三倍，张七星一面笑得合不拢嘴，一面也有些手抖，毕竟这世道艰难，挣得多就要多付出点东西，无论是劳力还是良心，都绝对不会轻松。

…………  
从情报贩子手中得来的消息一般仅供参考，然而这一回，有关徐氏集团将在新型毒品上有动作的情报却引起了搜查部部长沈硕求的注意。  
张七星和徐氏集团干部的关系还是陆东植打探出来的，而之前此人透漏的相关消息，其准确性的确远比同行要高，尤其是此次的内容和沈宝景上个月与陆东植接头后拿回的资料大部分可以互相印证，就不得不让人多抱一分期待了。

“各位怎么看，是否要据此筹划行动？”  
不顾工作繁忙，沈硕求用自己的权限临时召集了小型会议。他倾向于立刻安排搜查行动，最好是能申请到逮捕令，在新消息提及的日期出击，力图人赃俱获，最差也可以破坏一桩危害甚大的毒品交易。  
“两份情报来源，一份是所谓的卧底，一份是……线人。”  
情报搜查部的副部长双手抱胸，看着白板上的几行字，又瞄了一眼手中的资料，拧着眉头摇了摇头。论资历，他比沈硕求和柳在俊还要老一点，但是没能亲手办下什么大案，反倒被后来者居上。  
“卧底提供的情报是绝对可信的，这名线人之前也提供过不少消息。”  
沈宝景坐在靠门口的位子上，沉声补充道。上次接头后她就建议对此事展开专项调查，但物证匮乏，一直都没得到正面答复。  
“可信的情报粗糙，不知真假的情报倒是足够详细。徐氏集团目前还没有真正犯过傻吧？虽然听说这个什么徐志勋有点冒失，但他父亲既然还管着事，应该不会任由年轻人胡来吧？”  
“我们谈论的是这次的情报，关于徐氏家族内部权力关系的推测，现在没有必要——”  
副部长漫不经心的语气令沈宝景有些着急，她忍不住开口提醒，音调渐渐提高，然而一句话还未说完，就被柳在俊抬手打断了：  
“我认为两份情报都可信，”  
儒雅的中年人一面说，目光一面扫过在场的同僚，看到所有人都望向了自己，才继续道：  
“但是，这次不建议尝试抓捕。交易量不够，即使抓到人，也只能关个一年半载，不如派出少数人员侦查跟踪，摸清他们的渠道。”  
“交易量少，这次就要放他们一马？”  
沈硕求不加掩饰地叹了口气。他和柳在俊交情是好的，但在探案方面常常意见相左，他有耐心，但不愿放过每一次机会，更看不得有人因为警方工作不力而受害。  
“话不能这么说，是要放长线，钓大鱼。”  
柳在俊无奈地笑了，他扶了扶眼镜，侧头看了老朋友一眼，清了清嗓子：  
“我们的目标并不止一桩毒品交易，徐氏集团旗下的一类生意，或者徐钟贤的一名候补继承人，而是徐氏集团本身。这会是一个过程，每走一步，就要想到后两步，后天我会提交具体的侦查计划，到时候还请诸君指正。”

短暂而内容浓缩的会议结束，沈宝景抱着一叠没能发出去的打印资料，最后一个走出了会议室。她半低着头走回座位，掏出手机，在备忘录里编辑了一条讯息，点开通讯簿翻出陆东植以前的号码，复制粘贴到了短信对话框中，盯着看了足有五分钟，又一字一字地删掉了。

…………  
“在陆东植的公寓安装窃听器，同时安排专人监视他在工作时间之外的活动？”  
曹宥真重复了一遍上司的指令，向来不带感情色彩的语调中夹杂了一分迟疑：  
“四月份时，我们按您的指示对陆东植进行过一次调查，并未发现任何异常，之前您通知我将新事业的实际筹备移交给他，说明您对于调查结果应该是比较满意的……”  
她没有把话说完，毕竟工作是否完成，结果是否合格，都是由徐仁宇决定的。然而这两天上司的态度着实蹊跷，曹宥真难免抱有疑问：徐仁宇对陆秘书说是满意，青年辛苦整理出的筹建计划只草草翻了一遍就打回去要求彻底重做；说是不满，又整天把青年拘在自己的办公室里，午休时间都要带在身边，也不放人喘口气。  
徐仁宇调整了一下转椅的方向，手指滑过办公桌上一个多月前才更新过的下属的详细资料，蹙着眉，沉吟片刻，才缓缓道：  
“……你说的也有道理，我再考虑一下。”  
见曹宥真保持着工作时的严肃表情，克制而顺从地点头，徐仁宇挥了挥手，声音不由自主地柔和了几分：  
“你可以走了，叫陆东植回来。”

“理事，今天是工作日，出去玩，是不是不太合适。”  
初夏时节的白天最长，气温也完全上来了，下午两三点的阳光晃眼得厉害，陆东植如往常一样坐在轿车后座上，看了一会窗外渐渐荒凉的街景，忍不住扭头问道。  
距离徐志勋分管的新型毒品交易只剩下两天，陆东植没有收到警方对于自己提供的情报的任何回应，他自我安慰说大概具体行动用不到自己配合，每日里却难免神经紧绷。而天天被迫在徐仁宇的办公室里工作也加重了他的精神负担，以至于每次被叫到名字，他都要悄悄咬牙，才能控制住自己回话时的声音不发抖。  
“不是玩，是考察。还有半小时才能到，东植累了的话，不妨睡一会。”  
徐仁宇的回答温和得不像本人，陆东植差点起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他努力绷紧脸，低声道：  
“理事，现在是工作时间。”  
然而身边的男人只是似笑非笑地盯着他看，陆东植只好抿着唇，抑制住叹气的冲动，向后靠上椅背，索性听了徐仁宇的话，开始闭目养神，又在心里默念着——这一切都是工作。

韩国合法经营的赌场只向外国人开放，而地下赌场自然不会挑剔客人，和朴武锡一起跟在徐仁宇身后，跨过深褐色的沉重对开大门，陆东植第一次步入了纸醉金迷的赌场。  
外面明明只是家普通，甚至可说略显破败的酒店，谁知往地下走两层就藏着这样一间销金窟，比起深色调为主，可称优雅的装潢，真正富有冲击力的还是声音。  
嘈杂一词不足以形容赌场的动静，人声、脚步声，筹码和纸牌甩在赌桌上的声音、牌九撞击声、角落里赌博机转动声、轮盘回转，小球滚落盘中的声音，游走于场内提供饮品的兔女郎或娇柔或磁性的嗓音，乃至于赌徒间的窃窃私语声，或高或低的声音混合在一起，如同魔药沸腾的坩埚，即使是喜爱热闹的人，初见也不免被冲得一愣，随后又要头昏脑涨片刻，才可能逐渐适应。

“东植应该是第一次来这种地方吧，我带你走一走。”  
徐仁宇今天穿了一身窄条纹的深灰色西装，内里的马甲十分修身，更衬得他身材颀长而矫健，他一边说，一边用眼神示意陆东植往前一点，不要落在自己身后。  
在车上被晒得有些出汗，陆东植把西服外套留在了后座上，白衬衫和浅灰色马甲勾勒出腰线，虽然与瘦弱不沾边，但和一旁人高马大的朴武锡形成对比，又比徐仁宇也矮了小半头，倒是颇为典型的“跟着上级的青年秘书”。他想起几天前，第一版计划被劈头盖脸地打回来时自己还暗中骂了徐仁宇好几句，不觉有点羞赧，连忙轻声道：  
“谢谢理事。”  
“先来看点简单的东西。你喜欢看电影，可能也大致知道，但总不如亲眼见识下更有感觉。”  
徐仁宇伸手拍了拍陆东植的后背，他的声音一如既往地低沉，语气却多了分轻快，倒和上次在外面吃饭，让陆东植挑礼物时十分相似。

最简单易懂的押大小、37选一的轮盘赌、理论上可以计算的21点……快速地体验过一圈简单的游戏，陆东植手中的筹码比下场前多了三分之一，徐仁宇则在21点上连赢了3局，赚回了轮盘赌输掉的五张筹码——一张可兑换50万元，以赌场的基准来看根本不算钱。  
或许是因为前几种游戏都规则单纯，而自己一共也只输了两次，陆东植不知不觉间放松了下来，连嘴角都开始上挑，他提醒着自己新人容易有好运，这次来是考察而不是度假，才压下兴奋，稳住了心绪。

“——8点。本局庄家赢。”  
扇形的赌桌旁，荷官宣布过结果，陆东植忍不住长长地舒了一口气，徐仁宇轻松地用指尖拨弄着掌中的筹码，斜对面两名损失惨重的客人一位一拳捶在了赌桌上，一位则懊恼地摘下眼镜，用力揉着眉头，然而两人都没有要离场的意思，陆东植左手边更是新加入了几名客人。  
收拾过筹码，新一轮的百家乐游戏开始，看着庄家和玩家两侧都迅速积上了筹码，陆东植犹豫了一下，将全部的筹码都放到了“Tie”上。他连赢了7次，手中筹码翻了一倍，依然不算多，但也能抵普通白领几个月的收入。  
“东植很大胆啊，”  
四周的议论声中，徐仁宇一手揽住青年的肩膀，凑到对方的耳边，声音中带着笑意，刚好只够陆东植听见：“不愧是我选中的人。”  
“……理事这回赌什么？”  
赌场中的冷气明明开得很足，陆东植却感到脸上开始发烧，只好把视线固定在正在洗牌的荷官身上。  
“Tie，今天是为了东植来的，我信你的运气。”  
徐仁宇说着，也把全部的筹码推到了“Tie”上，周围的低语声更清晰了些，斜对面连输几次的客人更开始毫不掩饰地打量起他和身边的青年，直到被二人身后目光锐利，身材壮硕，和电影中的黑社会打手有七八分相似的男人瞪了一眼，才悻悻地收回了目光。

“游戏开始。”  
确定几方下注金额符合规则，荷官开始抽牌，第一轮没能定胜负，牌桌旁反而变得更加安静，大多数人紧张地握拳，也有人已经半遮起眼睛，不敢直接看牌。  
“玩家4点，庄家……3加1，4点。”  
第三轮、第四轮、第五轮……牌桌周围似乎有了静音的屏障，尽管知道输赢都不是自己的钱，陆东植的手心还是有些发潮。他能听清自己的呼吸声，能感觉到徐仁宇搭在他肩上的手臂的重量，也注意到了好几位客人都脸色潮红，呼吸急促，仿佛随时都会晕倒。  
“玩家9点，庄家9点。本局平局。”  
荷官一脸平静地宣布游戏结果，唯二的赢家正是陆东植和徐仁宇：Tie的赔率高，允许下注的金额有限，而即使是赌徒，敢去博小概率的也是少数。

“呼……理事，我们可不可以休息一下？”  
变成了8倍的筹码显得颇为壮观，陆东植抬手抹去额角的汗珠，正要向徐仁宇暂时请个假，斜对角一位穿着皱巴巴的衬衫，胡子拉碴的男人却忽然跳了起来：  
“凭什么他能连赢这么多次！还能赌中平局？！出千、这里有人出千！！”  
男人的嗓音嘶哑得令人想要堵起耳朵，陆东植怔了一下，看到对方的手指戳了过来，才意识到男人是在说自己。  
“这位先生，请您不要激动，我们这里游戏的公平性向来是有保障的。”  
荷官是个二十来岁的高挑姑娘，一身制服十分帅气，周围已经有两三个人凑来看热闹，荷官的表情和语气还是丝毫未变，和说明规则时一样平稳。  
陆东植忍不住撇了撇嘴，对方一看是输红了眼的赌徒，他懒得计较，只想找个安静些的地方休息。感觉徐仁宇放开了自己的肩膀，陆东植也站起身，正要嘱咐荷官请人来收一下筹码，却听到几个人发出了短促的惊呼，几乎同时——

一枚筹码打中他的脸颊，又悄无声息地掉在了红色的地毯上。

“您的筹码掉了，先生。”  
周围的嘈杂声短暂地停顿了两秒，陆东植弯下腰，捡起那枚可以兑换10万元的最小额筹码，走到落魄的赌徒面前，微笑着伸出了手。  
“理事——”  
因为信奉“要赚牢靠的钱”而不沾赌博，从进场起就一言不发的朴武锡凑到徐仁宇身旁低声询问，却被上司一抬手制住了，他也乐得看戏，一手插着兜静观起来。  
“我、我的筹码被你抢走了！！”  
赌徒双眼充血，一手胡乱打掉了陆东植手中的筹码，一手竟然就向眼前青年的脸上招呼，然而，这次围观者根本就来不及发出惊叫，不少人预想中的巴掌声也没有出现，取而代之的是男人杀猪般的惨叫：  
“啊？！呜、呜啊！！”  
“这里已经很吵了，请您小声一点。”  
陆东植一手箍住赌徒的手腕，一手掩住耳朵，秀气的眉毛微蹙，似乎只是热心公德，劝人不要在公共场合大声喧哗的好市民。  
“你、呃、出千！再来一局，再来一局你就会输了！把我的钱还回来！！”  
手腕的剧痛只持续了几秒，赌徒一晃神，还以为是错觉，看着青年一副文文静静的模样，胆子忽然又壮了起来。  
“我看您很需要休息，要不要工作人员送您去休息室？”  
赌徒身上的气味糟糕，双眼充血，眼神涣散，而呼吸也急促得有些不正常，再加上全无逻辑的言辞，比起有意找茬，更像是疲劳或兴奋过度下产生幻觉，丧失了判断能力，陆东植便耐着性子又劝了一句。  
“呸！”  
“……啧。”  
脸上粘腻的感触令陆东植的眼神冷了下来，他一脸嫌弃地用手背蹭掉口水，漂亮的丹凤眼扑闪了两下，围观者都不由得屏住了呼吸，却惊讶地发现青年松开了赌徒的手腕，一片“哎”“哼”“无聊”“我就说……”的声音中，只有一直注视着自家秘书的徐仁宇没有错过最精彩的瞬间。

“呜！噗！？”  
赌场炫目的水晶灯下，教学式的上勾拳击中下巴，流畅的直拳正中鼻梁，赌徒扑通一声栽倒在地，嘴角和鼻子鲜血直流，却连像样的惨叫都无法发出：青年干净的皮鞋踩在他的脖子上，力量不轻不重，恰好让他只能大张着嘴努力喘气，喉咙嗬嗬作响，却发不出一个完整音节。  
“……好脏。”  
用鞋尖顶了顶赌徒已经被打歪的下巴，看到一颗牙掉了出来，唾液和鲜血弄脏了地毯，陆东植皱了皱鼻子，又甩了下手，收回脚转身走回了徐仁宇身边。  
“理事，对不起。”  
陆东植抿着唇，小声道歉。他其实并没有气到要打人，但作为一名黑帮成员，遭受侮辱还不动手是不合理的，他只能避开要害，让人不受重伤。  
“你做的很好，为什么向我道歉？”  
徐仁宇现在的笑容适合被拍下来，用于招聘海报，四周目瞪口呆的好事者的视线跟着陆东植走，自然也发现了这位衣冠楚楚的贵公子，而男人接下来的动作则让不少人彻底惊讶到哑口无言。

“哎？”  
丝绸柔软光滑的触感拂过脸颊，意识到徐仁宇在拿手帕帮自己擦脸，陆东植反射性地想把人推开，手抬起一点反应过来，来不及放下，指尖却被捏住了。  
“等会找张消毒纸巾，现在就先这样吧。”  
徐仁宇说着，用手帕干净的一面帮秘书擦去了手上沾染的一点血迹，又略微低头，吻了吻青年修长的手指：  
“东植的身手真漂亮，简直让人看不够。”

绅士吻转瞬即逝，陆东植侧过头盯着远处墙上不知真假的鹿头标本，没敢看徐仁宇的眼睛。  
他怀疑这间赌场的空调坏了，否则刚才他为什么会觉得脸上发热，而现在更是双颊滚烫，连平素不爱搭理他的朴武锡都会来问“你没事吧？理事没事吧？”  
“没事，但是，要找这里的负责人了吧。”  
他盯着几步开外徐仁宇的背影，见男人又在勾手指招呼自己，不觉暗骂了一句“混账”，嘴里勉强说着还算合理的台词，心里却乱成一团糟，脚下险些打绊，背着警员守则，才找回了一点冷静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 秋蝉其实是分4部的（虽然这个划分有点没存在感），第一部“新绿”即为1-5章，，第6章起就是第二部“流萤”的内容啦


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事带东植去靶场转换心情

徐志勋口中的“大事”，徐仁宇自然早有关注。虽然看不起那个草包，徐仁宇却不能忽视会长明显的支持和偏袒。他已经过了成日思索父亲为何更偏爱无能者的阶段，或许因为徐志勋是嫡子，或许因为徐志勋的任性与愚蠢反而令人忍不住去关注，都不重要。徐仁宇决心守住一点——永远做最优秀、最完美的那个继承人候补。他不懂父亲的心思，但相信父亲的理智，相信只要能坚持下去，父亲最终还是会认可并选择自己。

“附近有可疑车辆及人员尾随，但交易本身顺利完成，目前还在分销阶段，商品尚未抵达客户手中。”  
关于新型毒品交易的报告十分简短，徐仁宇却反复看了好几次。这个结果和他、洪正洙以及曹宥真的预想有些出入。  
徐志勋办事不密，这一次虽然比以往用心，但还是多少走漏了一点风声。洪正洙提到过自己做情报贩子的双胞胎弟弟不知从哪里搞到了真假参半的消息，而以售卖情报为生的人总会和警方搭上点关系，再加上所谓的“可疑车辆”，徐仁宇估计警方事先便拿到了情报，却不知何故选择了最谨慎的方法，只远远观察。  
徐仁宇沉吟了许久，指尖在桌面上敲了几下，才挪回键盘上，输入了简洁的指令：  
“1、收集商品反馈信息；2、可疑车辆及人员一事如实报告会长，不必提及前情。”

…………  
距离上次和沈宝景见面已经过去了一个月，陆东植只觉得一晃神就又到了约定好的日期。  
肯定是因为工作太忙，这个月又几乎天天都被绑在徐仁宇身边，累得晕头转向，陆东植一面爬楼一面总结原因，想着就又有些来气，所幸今天是个舒爽的阴天，清风吹散了前几日的炎热，也略微抚平了他的烦躁。

城东的这栋烂尾楼比上次接头的地方要少好几层，6层的小楼要建好按理说也不需要太多资金，却不知为何被抛下，就这样凄凄惨惨地杵在街边，大概已经有七八年了。  
走上五层，陆东植扫了一眼被水泥统一成了灰色的楼层，确认沈宝景还没到，活动了一下肩膀，忽然有点不知该如何打发时间。  
窗外天色变得更暗了些，楼里便十分昏暗，有点像夜里只开了一盏台灯的公寓，也让陆东植不由自主地开始考虑往常深夜时分才冒出的问题，比如还要做多久的卧底，比如他为黑帮少爷做贴身秘书的时间，已经要超过在搜查部部长手下工作的时间了。

“……东植？东植！”  
“哎？”  
耳边猛地传来人声，陆东植一惊，反射性地摸上了怀里的枪，却在分辨出声音的主人后赶忙收回了手。  
沈宝景不知何时已经来了，穿着轻便的米色衬衫和七分裤，站在离他两步远的地方，蹙着眉，昏暗中仍能隐约看出眼中的担心：  
“你怎么了，都没发现有人上来吗？”  
沈宝景说着，抬手轻轻拍了拍朋友的肩膀。陆东植在警校的成绩从来都是年级前十，工作后也向来机敏，几乎不可能被人凑到身边才反应过来，更何况她也没刻意放轻脚步。  
“最近有点忙，可能是累了。”  
对方的动作小心翼翼，仿佛在安抚受惊的小动物，陆东植挠了挠头，不动声色地后退了小半步。  
“嗯。”  
沈宝景犹豫着点了点头，把冲到嘴边的“不要勉强”咽了下去，决定早些说完正经事，或许还能有时间陪陆东植闲聊两句，却听青年先开了口：  
“上次的情报，你们收到了吗？”  
张七星的话陆东植不敢全信，而据他所知，徐志勋的交易一切顺利，令他不禁怀疑自己的努力是否全打了水漂。  
“都收到了，东植的朋友还挺大智若愚的。”  
想到情报贩子装作高深莫测的模样，沈宝景的心情倒是轻松了几分，嘴角也略微上挑，轻声道：  
“消息很准，但是署里有点分歧，讨论结果是借此机会追踪上下游，尤其是运输和贩卖的环节，所以这一次没有直接出击。”  
“……是吗。”  
陆东植盯着沈宝景的双眼看了几秒，眨了眨眼，又轻轻地叹了口气。  
“这方面的成果，以后有必要时都会通知你。沈部长和柳部长都说幸亏有你在，否则估计要等新东西也渗透了才会反应过来，不知会多出多少受害者。”  
青年的眼神依旧清澈，却透着疲惫和无奈，沈宝景赶忙宽慰了两句，又从裤兜中掏出了一个小巧的U盘：  
“这是伯父伯母案子的新线索。是我和爸爸一起想办法查到的，虽然关联不太密切，但内容是可靠的。”  
“宝景，谢谢你，”  
窗外的风声变大了，天阴得似乎随时会下雨，空气变得潮湿，陆东植却觉得呼吸轻松了些，他接过沈宝景的U盘，也取出了一个大小差不多的存储卡，压低声音道：  
“这个，是他……徐仁宇月底的安排。这一次恐怕是枪支。”  
沈宝景没有说话，只是紧抿嘴唇，又一脸凝重地点头，因为日常锻炼而磨得有点粗糙的指尖划过他的掌心，拈走了陆东植踩在悬崖边缘，担惊受怕，每天面对徐仁宇本人，才赚来的一点微不足道的情报。

…………  
“这就是徐理事看重的秘书干出来的工作？”  
徐氏集团总部3层的会议室中，中年人低沉的声音带着讥讽，令人一听就难免联想到自己曾经遇到的刻薄上司或老师。  
“对不起，洪先生，这次是我疏忽了，下午5点前我会把修正后的资料发给您。”  
陆东植半垂着头，老实挨训的样子和职场新人没两样。这周他工作中连续几次出了问题：开会记错时间迟到；把4月份的资料和5月份的资料放反；做好的演示文档无法正常显示……都是无伤大雅的小问题，曹宥真提醒他两句，徐仁宇什么都没说，但今天撞到了向来严格，对他有点苛刻的洪正洙，也只能认倒霉了。  
“4点。本来应该上午就完成的工作，4点前无法完成，会影响到我的日程安排。”  
洪正洙双手抱胸，与张七星一模一样的脸，穿上西服后气质却完全不同，额头的皱纹似乎都添了几分威严。  
“对不起，一定会在4点前给您的。”  
陆东植自知理亏，只是点头，声音也放的柔和。  
“徐理事那么看重你，你出这种错，不觉得给理事丢脸吗？”  
青年文静柔顺的样子令洪正洙有些看不惯。他早年也是跟着徐钟贤打拼过的，看中了徐仁宇的能力和对己对人的狠劲，才在这场竞争中选择了支持对方，对于大少爷另眼相待的人也比较客气，但是最近陆东植似乎有些心不在焉，大少爷却还是没拿出对人的那股严格，令洪正洙不免困惑而莫名地警惕。  
“……对不起。”  
“好了，你走吧，赶紧干活去。”  
洪正洙挥了挥手，赶着青年秘书去工作。他算是陆东植的长辈，也不是想欺负年轻人，只是希望在表面风平浪静，实际愈演愈烈的继承人争夺战之中，己方的船上能多几个可靠的人。

徐仁宇等在离会议室十来米开外的楼道口，一看到陆东植出来，就抬手把人招呼到身前，不顾秘书为难的神情和“我有资料下午一定要给洪先生”的说辞，把人拎上车，直奔了他刚才开完会后想了10分钟才选定的目的地。

“您到底想做什么？我真的有工作，您就放我回去，之后做什么都随理事——”  
“洪正洙那边我会说明，比起修正数据错误，这里才是东植现在该来的地方。”  
耐心地安抚难得有些急躁，仿佛受了惊跺着蹄子，随时会顶人的鹿一般的青年，徐仁宇不紧不慢地解释着，平素坐姿端正的他翘着二郎腿，和一旁正襟危坐的秘书形成了对比。  
“理事，我、唉……”  
若不是有虚假的上下级关系和真实身份差距在，陆东植估计已经气得给了徐仁宇一拳，然而作为跟随黑帮少爷的秘书，他只能下车，小跑着绕过车头，弯腰为徐仁宇开门，一面等着男人下车，一面克制地叹气。  
“东植会喜欢这里的。”  
徐仁宇看着秘书不加掩饰的不悦和略微嘟起的嘴，不觉露出了微笑。

藏在首尔近郊的射击训练馆在工作日没什么生意，徐仁宇带着陆东植进场时，只有一名客人在练习射击。虽然是露天场地，因为空间狭小，枪声还是十分刺耳，一般人听到枪声总会条件反射地向后闪，真正用过枪的两人却都面不改色。

“12发子弹，东植要打出105环以上才可以回家。”  
徐仁宇笑着对陆东植下达了今天的第一个命令，他戴上降噪耳机，手指遥遥点了点30米开外的靶子，退开一步，背着手开始准备欣赏青年的表演。  
“是的，理事。”  
陆东植点头，虽然估计着男人听不到，还是略微提高了声音。他已经懒得去想徐仁宇这些天带着他到处转悠的目的了，而熟悉的环境——警校的地下射击场是他除了食堂之外最爱的场馆——也令他放松了一点。  
他盯着靶子，数着自己深呼吸的次数，尽力不去想射击之外的事情，一直数到10，才戴上耳机，举起训练用的手枪，缓缓地对准了目标。

在校时陆东植的成绩很好，但也不是能把其余人甩下一大截的那种，射击更是经过苦练才有了起色，所幸抓到诀窍后进步神速，毕业时的成绩更是荣登年级第一。  
第一发8环，陆东植眨了眨眼，数了5秒才继续开了第二枪，依然是8环，但偏左变成了偏右，第三枪是8.5环，差强人意但依然没法让他回家。  
大概是因为过去大半年的工作都是当秘书，忙里偷闲来射击场的机会才3次吧，陆东植再次将原因推到了徐仁宇的身上，一开始并未完全调匀的呼吸却随着一声声的枪响变得越来越安定平稳。他喜欢有明确目标的活动，尤其是这样成果立竿见影，不会牵扯到他人，更不用伤害别人的事情。

第一轮12发子弹打下来，环数合计也只有95，陆东植放下枪，重新活动了一下手肘和肩关节，手法娴熟地更换完弹夹，特意深吸了一口气又慢慢呼出，正要进入射击预备姿势，肩膀却被拍了一下，他一扭头，正好撞上了身后男人的视线。  
徐仁宇低头看着他，深棕色的眸子在夕阳下显得格外明亮，陆东植被晃得一愣，视线一转便看到对方的嘴唇动了动，他认得唇语，徐仁宇在说：  
“我会陪着你。”

陆东植扭头重新望着远处的靶子，手心开始出汗，挽到小臂处的衬衫袖子还是让人觉得热。  
徐仁宇或许是真的很信任他，会让司机在外面等，也不要射击教练，就这样和他两个人一起待在训练场的狭小隔间里。他一直怕身份暴露，每次与男人独处时总要绷紧神经，却很少想到徐仁宇和人独处其实也是在冒险。  
虽然是训练用的枪，但在这么近的距离，也可以……陆东植咽了咽唾沫，强行打断了自己走偏的思路。卧底的任务是传递情报，更何况徐仁宇身手这么好，一对一打起来自己多半要吃亏，所以不能轻举妄动，不需要冒险去做什么。  
陆东植反复念着最后一句话，舔了舔嘴唇，举枪瞄准人形靶，射出了第二轮的第一枪。

…………  
晚八点，徐氏集团总部的大楼中灯光已经十分稀疏，理事办公室中却还亮着灯，加班的人的品级更是意外地高。

“东西他明天会给你，对工作其实也没影响吧？”  
徐仁宇靠着办公桌，喝了一口自动售货机的罐装咖啡，斜瞥着坐在沙发上的洪正洙。他把陆东植带出去时，就安排了人通知老部下等他晚上回来见面。  
“您知道问题不在于此。陆东植最近心思浮躁，年轻人不及时敲打会废掉。”  
洪正洙拧着眉，双手交握，他记得徐仁宇口味挑剔，什么时候也会喝这种罐装咖啡了。  
“他不是浮躁，是吓到了。所谓的‘受宠若惊’吧，你不必急，先看看他接下来的态度再说。”  
回想最近秘书的表现，徐仁宇笑了笑，有些无奈地摇了下头。他把新事业交给陆东植，自然考虑到了对方的能力，而青年工作本身做得其实不错，就是近来似乎压力过大，疲劳之下出了些纰漏，面对他时也不知是紧张还是害怕，表现得如同刚捡回家的猫，表面矜持，实际很容易受惊。  
“大少爷，您对陆东植——”  
见到徐仁宇笑得可以用“爽朗”来形容，洪正洙不觉怔了一下，一瞬间似乎察觉到了什么，开口说了半句，却又犹豫着究竟该问什么。  
“他很有潜力。你是没有近距离看过他动手的样子，和平时根本就是两个人。”  
放下咖啡罐，徐仁宇回味着今天陆东植在射击训练馆时的模样：双唇紧抿，手臂极稳，目光犀利而澄澈，如同一把刚开了刃的漂亮匕首，回头对上他的视线时，长长的睫毛又会扑闪两下，几乎有点可爱；而第五轮射击终于达到规定的环数时，陆东植分明高兴得差点跳起来，却还是规矩地转身向他报告，而他看到青年眸子里的忐忑变淡了许多，也忍不住勾起了嘴角。  
“……但愿如此。”  
上司态度明确，而陆东植的一点失误也还不到要大张旗鼓讨伐的地步，洪正洙摇了摇头，没有再坚持多说什么，只是希望自己的不安是杞人忧天。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东植的消息成功地传到了警方

不温不火地过了两个多月，徐仁宇的进出口生意——实际上是走私——终于又迎来了一笔大额的订单。上次交易的纰漏其实并不出在徐氏集团掌控的环节，洪正洙也很快找到了代替失手的运输公司的新伙伴，而徐仁宇还是慎重地测试了两次，才决定正式与对方合作。  
蛰伏的数月间徐仁宇自然没有闲着，除了小打小闹，主要意义在于维护人脉的生意，还有目前交由陆东植推进的地下赌场。而对于向来不安分，总是不明白“一致对外”这个道理的徐志勋的小动作，徐仁宇也都没有忽视。这点他十分感谢曹宥真当初选择进入自己的阵营：她的父亲早年是徐钟贤手下最得力的干将，在她中学时即死于和其他帮派的火并之中，而曹宥真却违背了父亲的意愿，不仅没有离开黑道找份“适合女孩的工作”，还选择了父亲不喜欢的徐仁宇——按她本人的说法，如果现在父亲活着，逼她去帮助徐志勋，她会用扎实的数据和资料把父亲也拉进徐仁宇一侧，因为这样选才能飞黄腾达。

夏至刚过去几天，白天异常漫长，要等到八九点天才会黑下来。  
霞光斜射进二楼的房间，陆东植跟在徐仁宇后面往外走，恰好路过穿衣镜，他反射性地抬手理了一下鬓发，指尖拂过右耳上小巧的专用耳麦，镜中的青年乍看精神，仔细观察却能发现眼中疲惫之意，令他的脚步不由得一顿。  
滴答滴答，别墅楼梯拐角处壁钟的秒针的声音十分清晰，陆东植轻轻摇了摇头，告诫自己，出了别墅的门，今天是无论如何也不能再走神了。

今天正是到货的日子。对此翘首以盼的不仅是交易双方，还有警方，或许还有想要趁机搅局的徐志勋派，而并没有真正放权的徐钟贤也安排了几个人来护航，实际上就是监察。  
虽然洪正洙十分狡猾地临时调整了交易双方碰头的地点，陆东植半个月前交给沈宝景的资料大部分还是准确的。然而，他收到的指示却十分模糊：“注意配合我方行动，优先扣押证据。”除了确认会有动作，就没有其他可靠的讯息了。

“东植看起来很紧张。这几个月你的案头工作太多，以后该给你多安排点外勤。”  
黑色的劳斯莱斯行驶在郊外的公路上，窗外天色渐暗，晚霞的颜色由橙红渐渐转为紫色，徐仁宇侧头看了身边的秘书一眼，目光又回到了对方昨天交上来的新事业筹备报告上。  
“适度紧张有利于缩短反应时间，我现在是理事的保镖，状态和平常会有些不同。”  
陆东植的声音比平时要略微低一些，往常不时会带出一丝笑意的唇也紧紧地抿着，温文的气质藏了起来，取而代之的是如同未出鞘的匕首一般隐约的锋芒。  
“放松，不会出大事的。”  
翻过一页报告，徐仁宇笑了笑，又伸手拍了拍青年的手背。最近他才注意到陆东植的手比他小一些，还略微有点肉，虽然有锻炼磨出的茧子，这样一对比，还是显得颇为可爱。  
“理事——”  
陆东植想着该如何得体地让徐仁宇松手，眨了眨眼，却忽然意识到男人的话有问题：  
“……不会出大事？”  
徐仁宇微笑着点头，掌心轻轻蹭着陆东植的手背，注视着对方的眼睛，耐心地开始解释：  
“不出事说明实力不济，不值得关注；被人搅了局出大事，说明计划不周；出一点可以及时解决的小事正合适，如果能顺便钓出几条鱼，就值得庆祝了。”

天气预报说傍晚局部地区有阵雨，雨却是珊珊来迟，一直憋到了9点，深灰色的云朵才渐渐聚拢起来。早早守在指定地点，在车内枯坐了5小时的沈宝景喝了一口早已凉掉的美式，忍不住抬手锤了一下车窗，驾驶位上后辈投来惊讶的目光，令她略感尴尬，把空纸杯放到了座位下面，耸了耸肩，苦笑道：  
“真希望早点开始呢。比这样干等着要好，是不是？”  
“我、我还是有点紧张。沈前辈第一次参加行动时，是什么感觉？”  
刚加入警察队伍不到一年的小年轻挠了挠头，一手仍然抓着方向盘，看着沈宝景的眼中满是好奇。  
“比你还要紧张。不过，当时和我搭档的是个特别可靠的人，所以紧张归紧张，害怕是没有的。”  
沈宝景支着下巴，回忆起当初和陆东植一起蹲守的场景，不觉莞尔。那时青年装得一副胸有成竹的模样，事后才承认自己也不过是第二次参与大规模行动。  
“可靠的人？那位前辈是——”  
性格和善但对人对己都十分严格的沈宝景这么夸人，年轻警察的眼睛更亮了，他探身正要细问，对讲机中却传来了柳部长的声音：  
“目标已出现，所有人员就位。今天是一无所获还是满载而归，全看诸君努力。”  
“收到，C组已就位，随时准备行动。”  
沈宝景拿起对讲机，不慌不忙地答道，秀美的脸上却是前所未有的严肃表情。她看了身边的年轻搭档一眼，点头示意，又鼓励式地拍了下对方的肩膀。

货物到港的动静并不大，运货的船只同时也运了一些合法的货物，装作是普通的货船，而卸货则进行得有条不紊，徐仁宇一行要做的其实只是查验数量，抽查货物质量，最多等到负责运输的合作方开始工作为止。  
以上的所有工作并不需要徐仁宇亲自到来，但为了表示对此次交易的重视，同时也体现自身对于手下事业的掌握，徐仁宇还是来到了现场，而手下人探听到的一些风声也令他加强了戒备，丝毫不敢松懈。

走在夜间空旷的码头，陆东植不自觉地便想要压低呼吸，一行十余人的脚步声显得异常刺耳，从停车处到验货的仓库之间短短的一段路，却好像要走到永远。  
徐仁宇走在中间，四面都有人护卫，他自己是不喜欢这种“排场”的，但是徐钟贤在意这些形式，他也就投其所好，在一些场合会多带些人，今天这样的就算是实用和形式兼备了。

“理事，我们好像来早了。”  
开路的朴武硕最先看清约定好的仓库中还是一片漆黑，毫无人声，而他们的确早来了两分钟。  
“不急。”  
徐仁宇点了点头，他挥手让朴武硕先带了几个人进去查看状况，自己则和陆东植及余下的人留在了外面。现在怀疑交易伙伴有问题未免神经过敏，但不轻易进入陌生的封闭空间总是没错……徐仁宇想着，手上不知不觉掏出了烟，他看了身边的秘书一眼，却只收获了对方平静的眼神。陆东植没说话，但徐仁宇却仿佛听见青年说“现在不行”，只好又把烟盒放回了内兜。

“……理事，人来了，从后门。”  
先进了仓库的成员之一跑出来报告，除了两名负责望风的，一行人都进了仓库，徐仁宇一眼看到同样一身西服，却没打领带的交易对象，挥了挥手算是打招呼，就径直走向了稍远处刚被运进来的货箱，而陆东植则一直紧跟在男人身边。  
仓库中只有双方人员带来的几盏灯，一片昏暗中，徐仁宇和朴武硕挑挑拣拣地验货，陆东植则数着男人查看过的货物的数量，一把、两把、三把，他的心不由得越跳越快，嘴里也有些发干。  
对于警察而言，人赃俱获是理想状况，要是现在能冲出一队警察抓获在场的所有嫌疑人，给为首的徐仁宇判个十年不在话下，但是警方应该不知道这个仓库，希望他们能及时发现这里……陆东植的脑海里模拟着警方可能发起行动的几种状况及自己该如何配合，却听到徐仁宇叫他：  
“东植也来看一眼。这次的货的确不错，你有看上的款式，我送你。”  
“理事，我等回去再——”  
腋下的沙漠之鹰已经被体温捂热了，陆东植摇头，耐着性子正要说现在不是逛商场，门外却蓦地传来了对话声。所有人都警戒了起来，对话声却戛然而止，取而代之的是刺耳又熟悉的枪声，以及沉重大门开启的噪音。

不知何时变得十足明亮的月光洒进了仓库，徐仁宇毫不犹豫地抛下货物，转身奔向正门。他没有跑，也没有出声招呼任何人，徐氏集团的所有成员却都十分默契地紧跟上来，陆东植则如他叮嘱过的一样，待在了他右手边最近的地方。

“8点钟方向！”  
喊声回响在仓库内，陆东植感觉头发都要竖起来了——这种说法，9成是警察，而且听脚步不止一个人，他终于要在第一线配合行动了吗？陆东植不自觉地握紧了拳，心脏仿佛提到了喉咙，手心因为紧张而开始出汗。他不敢去看徐仁宇，生怕暴露出一丝破绽，而关于如何抓捕对方的构想则在脑中播放了起来，每个似乎都不太靠谱，令人烦躁。

“东植和朴武硕跟我走。你们几个押后，不用硬抗，该撤就撤。”  
门外望风的两人都还在，徐仁宇口中安排着，脚下丝毫不停，其他几名成员瞬间散开，而陆东植则忍不住咬住了下唇。他一言不发地加快了脚步，跑到比徐仁宇靠前一步的位置，保证能比男人早一秒应对正面的状况，他是卧底的警察，但现在状况不明，在收到具体指示前，陆东植依然是徐仁宇的保镖。

仓库外的月光更为皎洁，为了安全起见，三人没有原路返回停车处，虽然是绕远，路途却只一眨眼就被抛在了身后。

十几步外，黑色的劳斯莱斯显得异常亲切，驾驶位上隐约可见司机的身影，陆东植差点就要松一口气，又觉得不妥，连忙摇头让自己保持清醒，却听到车门咔哒一声打开，一位两年多未见的“故人”大摇大摆地走了下来。

“你？！”  
陆东植在真正认出对方前就反射性地掏出了枪，扣住扳机的指尖却犹豫了。而比他晚一步才掏枪的对手却没有陆东植作为警察的职业习惯和操守，一声枪响划破了码头边寂静的夜晚，在被子弹击中的那一秒钟，陆东植不可思议地看清了在场所有人的表情：

已经瘦得判若两人，鼻梁完全塌陷，当年被他和徐仁宇痛殴过的小帮派首领狞笑着，一脸疯狂地重复着徐家父子三人的名字；  
原本殿后的朴武硕两步就冲了上去，一脚踢飞对手的枪，两拳就把人彻底打瘫在了地上；  
地面上有一滩血迹，或许是已经遇害的司机留下的；  
而一切的罪魁祸首徐仁宇，却莫名其妙地在陆东植倒地前抱住了他，明明就是个洁癖，却不顾他腹部涌出的鲜血，把他紧紧地搂在怀里，也不嫌他沉，就这样横抱着他冲到了车门边；  
最后出现在视野里的是陆东植自己的脸，他的脸色白得吓人，捂着受伤处的右手却完全被染红了，月光下，银色的沙漠之鹰掉在地上，威力巨大的子弹静静地躺在弹夹中，看起来像是个漂亮的模型。

“理事，咳、哈啊、”  
陆东植拿出了所有力气想要提高音量，却只能隐约听到一名青年气若游丝的声音。他很困，想要睡觉，徐仁宇这个混账却在拍他的脸，豪华轿车的后座躺着也挺舒服，车开起来也不怎么晃，唯一的缺点就是没有枕头，而徐仁宇的腿枕起来硌得慌。  
陆东植张嘴，想说你一边待着去让我自己安静一会，却没力气说那么多字，只好挑了更简单的话来说：  
“对不起……”

…………  
上午十点的警署比往常热闹许多，沈宝景看着笑得志得意满，刚宣布过行动“取得阶段性、但也是突破性成功”的柳在俊，脸上再也掩饰不住失望之色。四周的同事都在奔忙，有的忙着填写报告，有的在登记缴获的赃物，有的已经展开对抓获的嫌疑人的审讯，只有她无心工作，坐立不安。

“爸爸，有报告说徐仁宇的贴身随行人员受了重伤……会不会是。”  
溜到父亲办公室的沈宝景忍不住问出了最担心的事情。目前消息还很混乱，只说是几名死亡者中有一个是和交易双方都无直接关系的小帮派的前首领，不知为何会和徐仁宇的一名保镖死在一处，而现场还有第三者的血迹。  
沈硕求斜坐在桌边，对着被翻得破破烂烂的笔记蹙眉思索，听到女儿提问，叹着气点了点头：  
“的确有可能，先等一等消息吧。我已经向署长反映了，今后的行动计划必须告知卧底人员，否则我不会同意，搜查部的警员也不可能参加行动。”  
其实这次的计划沈硕求也没有投赞成票，柳在俊原本连会有行动这一点都不愿通知卧底，说是要降低泄密风险，在沈硕求的争取下，才给了陆东植那条模糊的指令。  
“……真的吗？”  
沈宝景也听出了自己话中带刺，却是没法完全平心静气地讲话。她这回没有赶上现场，最终也只是配合拦截了船主，完全没有遭遇任何危险，这反而更令人焦虑。

沈硕求放下笔记本，重重地点了点头。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事照顾受伤的东植，难得的温馨时光

陆东植出院时是被一辆不起眼的灰色面包车接走的。  
他在特护病房住了3天，VIP病房住了3天，才刚能下地独立行走，就被办了出院手续。医生面对亲自来办手续的徐仁宇，一句废话都没敢说，只是小心翼翼地提了一些护理和饮食的注意事项，听到对方说“你们做得不错”才松了一口气。

郊外的小别墅十分清净，连着院子也不到一公顷，两层小楼布置得温馨雅洁，与陆东植之前去过的徐家的各处产业都大相径庭。  
他有点好奇徐仁宇为什么会有这样的房子，但对于男人把他安置在此的意图更觉不安。将近一周只能见到徐仁宇、护士和医生令他焦灼不已，却一时想不出该怎么联络警方——他的所有通讯设备都被收走了，而徐仁宇坚持要他完全恢复后才给他新手机和电脑。

“理事，您今天不用去公司吗？”  
靠坐在床头，只穿了白T恤和轻薄的居家长裤，陆东植翻了一会昨天从书房里拿来的推理小说，忍不住抬头问道。  
“在这里也可以办公。”  
徐仁宇坐在卧室的书桌旁，盯着电脑随口答道。他穿着白衬衫和黑西裤，连领带都没打，这种“休闲”打扮陆东植之前统共也只见过两三次，这几天来却看惯了。  
“那个，其实，医生说我已经可以用电子设备了，适当休息的话，处理案头工作也没问题。”  
把小说放在床头柜上，陆东植蹭到床边，双手放在膝盖上，坐姿端正，又清了清嗓子，希望自己的声音足够精神。

那次失败的交易已经过去了将近两周，日历翻到了7月，窗外的梧桐和枫树叶子都长大了一圈，陆东植的伤也恢复良好，虽然因为失血过多而一时危笃，但子弹并未伤及重要脏器，他本身体质又好，虽然暂时不敢跑跳，但日常行动自如，伤口的疼痛也完全能够忍耐，他申请恢复工作，一是想尽快联系警方，二是的确有些闲不住了。  
“只是‘可以’，不是‘适合’。你是我的秘书，我现在安排给你的工作就是休养。”  
徐仁宇回头看了一眼陆东植，目光掠过对方还有点蓬乱的卷发，语气不觉柔和了几分，实际仍是没有丝毫让步。  
“可是……现在，不会很忙吗？”  
早对男人的顽固有了解，陆东植点了点头，又换了个方向试图说服对方。警方行动成功，徐氏集团蒙受了损失，按理说会想尽办法弥补，同时也会消息走漏的原因，很可能展开内部调查——他的手机电脑估计已经被查了个遍，而徐仁宇应该很需要人手。  
“我现在就在加班，和你聊天算是休息。”  
眼见青年坚持，徐仁宇有些无奈地揉了揉眉间。他索性合上电脑，起身走到了陆东植跟前，伸手拨弄了两下对方的羊毛卷，看着陆东植撑着床边向后靠，想要躲又不敢表现得太明显，不觉有些好笑：  
“东植这么不愿意和我待在一起吗？”  
“……不是。”  
陆东植抿着嘴，不敢摇头更不敢点头。以前他被徐仁宇拍下肩都会绷紧神经，然而这次受伤，徐仁宇也不知怎么想的，有几天居然来照顾他。虽然只是扶他去洗手间，给他喂了几顿饭，但陆东植还是难免习惯了和徐仁宇的肢体接触，而同时又莫名地心慌。  
“那是在这里待久了，觉得闷？”  
发现青年不会像以前那样总是把背挺得笔直，抬眼望着自己的模样如同对人类既依赖，又警戒的幼鹿，徐仁宇只觉得重新布置大批任务和分析情报带来的疲劳突然消失了九成，他忍不住勾起唇角，指尖拂过陆东植柔软的脸颊，轻声道：  
“下周我有外出的安排，算是郊游吧。东植这几天好好休息，如果医生许可，我会带你一起去。”  
“真的吗？”  
陆东植实在无法把徐仁宇和“郊游”联系起来，不禁脱口而出。他正想问究竟是出去做什么，却听徐仁宇笑着说道：  
“我骗过你吗？”  
一阵微风吹动了纱帘，陆东植的心头仿佛被狠狠地刺了一下，他不敢挪开视线，怕被徐仁宇看出什么，只好眨了眨眼，讷讷道：  
“……没有。理事，没有骗过我。”

…………  
两天前，徐家宅邸。

三层的台球室中，徐仁宇俯身将台上最后的蓝球打入了左上角的洞口，又等着男仆翻过记分牌，才慢条斯理地转身，看到坐在一旁的徐钟贤点头，便将球杆交给了佣人，又顺手理了理袖口。  
一直抱着球杆斜坐在窗台边上的徐志勋不屑地哼了一声，将球杆随手支在墙上，开口问道：  
“爸，您突然叫我们过来，总不会是为了看台球的吧？我还和人约好了谈生意呢。”

徐志勋今天突然接到父亲的电话，要求他回家，心中半是期待半是忐忑。一周多前徐仁宇的走私生意被警察搅了局，虽然货物和人员损失不大，但终归是跌了个大跟头，连贴身秘书都受了重伤，和徐志勋之前的交易表现相比，可谓高下立判，令向来处处被比下去一截的徐志勋有了扬眉吐气之感。  
他期待着父亲能因为自己的好成绩而赞扬几句，同时却又有点担心自己动的那一点点手脚会被发现。  
“是不是因为上周警察搞出来的事啊？”  
男仆收走了墙边的球杆，静静地站回了房间的角落。感到父亲和徐仁宇的视线都落在自己身上，徐志勋有些心虚，索性先挑起了话题。  
他想要给徐仁宇添乱，又不敢直接出手，想办法找来了和对方有仇的落魄者，原本也没指望那个人闹出多大的事，没想到那是个真正不要命的，居然杀了徐仁宇的司机，还重伤了陆东植。此事于他算是意外之喜，但也让他害怕会被追究，毕竟听说徐仁宇近来对小秘书信任有加，几乎可以算是“宠”了。

“志勋的消息很灵通啊。”  
徐钟贤坐在藤椅上，双手交握，看着虚张声势的小儿子，嘴角勾出了如有深意的笑容，见徐志勋不自在地扭了挪开了目光，又继续道：  
“仁宇那边的事情说来有些复杂，我花了点时间才了解清楚，今天也不细说了，只是有几句话提醒你们。”  
徐仁宇拿起一旁小桌上的玻璃杯，喝了一口冰水润着喉咙，专心地盯着父亲，如同以往每次听从对方的教训。  
“这次仁宇失手了，损失倒也还担得起，但是连续出事，也该好好反省下，整理整理手下的工作和人了。”  
徐钟贤说着，侧头望向大儿子，脸上似笑非笑的神请未变，眼神却冷了下来，更像是在看工作不得力的手下。  
“您教训的是。交易的善后事宜处理得差不多了，人员方面也已经开始清查，有了眉目，我也会向您报告。”  
听出会长在“人”上加了重音，徐仁宇点了点头。他自问布置周密，并无懈怠，而此次的合作方经查也是可靠的，那么最大的可能性就是出了内鬼，将己方的关键情报卖给了警察。  
“那可得快点查啊，别等下次又出洋相，哈哈哈！”  
看着向来骄傲的徐仁宇低头挨训，而且还是因为办事不力，徐志勋没忍住笑，挤眉弄眼地嘲讽了一句，却见父亲的视线投了过来，连忙闭上了嘴，而徐钟贤沙哑的声音又响了起来：  
“听我派去的人说，除了警察，还有别家也来趟浑水。这可不太象话啊，志勋，你说呢？”  
“哎？还、还有什么人，敢招惹我们呀？真是、不要命了……”  
徐志勋吓得差点浑身一抖，连嗓音都尖了，他捋了捋头发，勉强挤出一丝笑容，仰着头不知该往哪里看，一句话声音越来越小，最后也不知在嘟囔什么，完全被徐仁宇低沉的话声盖住了：  
“我会查清的。动手的人死了，背后指使的蠢货，也不会活太久。”  
徐仁宇一面说，也挑起了嘴角，眼中却全无笑意，徐钟贤赞许地点了点头，停顿了几秒，才又道：  
“最近天气热得很，下周我要进山里转转，你们两个安排下，来陪陪老头子，有什么适合带来的人，就带上吧。”

…………  
徐仁宇还记得第一次和父亲进山打猎时的情景。  
那时他12岁，离开酗酒的母亲已经有1年，终于适应了原本陌生的徐家。  
之前他也幻想过有一个真正完整的家，有可靠的父亲和正常的母亲。上小学后他便抛弃了这个不切实际的幻想，只希望能摆脱现状——无论是母亲恢复正常，还是有什么人把他接走，只要不用再整日面对那个醉酒时打他，清醒时抱着他哭泣的母亲就好。  
他知道徐钟贤并不喜欢自己，一个私生子，总是不光彩的，所以他一开始就发挥了在母亲那里练出的察言观色的本领，想要当一个优秀的、听话的，总是能让父亲满意的好儿子，尤其是要比徐志勋那个只有嫡子身份的窝囊废强的儿子。

“鹿血对男人很有好处，志勋要不要尝一口？”  
“哎，我才不要……好恶心！”  
才6岁多的徐志勋蹙着眉，只瞥了一眼父亲手中的瓷碟，就皱着鼻子扭开了脸。  
“父亲，我想尝尝看。”  
徐仁宇站在一旁，鼓起勇气说道。他其实早就可以学打猎了，但是徐钟贤一定要等到徐志勋也能自己走一点山路，才带着他们一起出来——徐钟贤只把他当作备件，不可能单独为私生子花时间。  
但是徐仁宇还是忍不住要争取父亲的注意力，他高兴地从父亲手中接过盛满新鲜鹿血的小碟子，屏住呼吸，一饮而尽。  
血腥味充满了他的鼻腔和口腔，很糟糕，比他最讨厌的芹菜还要糟糕，但是徐仁宇都咽了下去，他笑得咧开了嘴，他看到徐志勋一脸嫌弃和惊讶，父亲却难得地露出了微笑，虽然和对着徐志勋时有点不同，但也足够刻进徐仁宇的记忆里——

“理事，理事？”  
“唔……”  
徐仁宇晃了晃头，只觉得昏昏沉沉，脖子也好像扭到了一样，嘴里更有些发苦，他慢慢睁开眼睛，正好看到晚霞映红了房间米白的墙壁，夕阳斜射在书桌上，桌边摊开的一本书也被照得发红。  
“抱歉叫醒您。您要不要喝点水？”  
看到男人眼神逐渐清明，陆东植不觉松了一口气。下午他又缠着徐仁宇说想要工作，却是无果，不免有些心烦，就躲到了书房去，结果到了晚饭时间徐仁宇还是没出来，其他人都说陆秘书去请理事来最合适，他只好来敲门，却发现徐仁宇居然趴在桌边睡着了，额头上渗出汗珠，似乎是在做梦，他叫了半天才把人叫醒。  
“……嗯。”  
脑袋抽痛的感觉和宿醉类似，徐仁宇坐起身，抬手擦了把汗，嗓音嘶哑得连他自己都要认不出。  
“理事都累得会在工作中睡觉了。……从来没见过您这样。”  
递上半杯水，看着徐仁宇一饮而尽，陆东植忍不住多说了几句。他头一次见到对方完全放松警惕的状态，总是打理得一丝不苟的发型都散了，刘海垂下来，显得徐仁宇年轻了好几岁。  
徐仁宇放下杯子，抬手对着退开了两步的陆东植勾了勾手指，看着青年不解地侧头，却还是走了过来，不禁满意地笑了。

“东植。”  
抬手环住青年的腰，徐仁宇放松身体，头抵住对方的胸口，他能感到陆东植惊讶地倒吸了一口气，身体绷紧了一些，双手搭在他的肩上，却没有推开他。  
“理事？”  
“后天我要和会长，还有那个草包一起去山里打猎，会住上一晚。你也跟着我去。”  
嗅着陆东植身上隐约的草木香，徐仁宇的头痛缓解了大半，他一面说明，一面不自觉地收紧了手臂。青年的腰比看上去要细一些，还有一层薄薄的软肉，而上次他抱着人时根本没空注意这种细节。  
“啊？可是，我从来没打过猎，恐怕会拖后腿。”  
突然被徐仁宇抱住，陆东植紧张得直咽口水，男人的呼吸是温热的，扣住他腰的手臂十分有力，却没有压到他的伤口。  
“我要让你见见会长，会长应该也想见你。”  
徐钟贤明显是要直接检查、评鉴一下两个儿子的亲信，结果说不定会影响到今后他下放给二人的资源，而徐仁宇觉得再没有比陆东植更适合带去的人了。  
“……徐会长。”  
陆东植的手心开始冒汗，努力调匀呼吸，声音才没有发抖。他只远远的见过坐在车中的徐钟贤，没想到有机会近距离观察这位黑帮首领。警方都没有徐钟贤最近五年内清晰的照片，陆东植能接触到的每一点情报都会很有价值。  
听出了青年的紧张，徐仁宇轻轻拍了拍对方的后背，温声安慰道：  
“打猎的话，我来教你。东植擅长射击，多试几次就会了。”  
“嗯……谢谢理事。我——”  
“别动，再这样……和我待一会。”  
怀中人扭了下腰，徐仁宇便轻声念了一句，感觉对方老实下来，才缓缓地舒了一口气。  
他曾经抱过不少男男女女，都是各取所需的露水情缘，其中不乏手感上佳的尤物，却没有一个人能像陆东植这样，给他带来不可思议的安宁，只是简单的拥抱，就能驱散他内心的空虚。

陆东植不知该说什么，只好“嗯”了一声，听着徐仁宇的呼吸声，小心地伸手，虚抱住了对方的肩头。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初吻

徐家的猎场距离首尔并不远，驱车只需要不到三小时就能抵达。平日里一派闲寂景象的山林并未因名义上的主人的到来而有什么变化，鸟声、虫声乃至野兽穿行于林间踏碎落叶的声音，都衬得此间更为安静，只有隐约的脚步和话语声，显示出这里并非遗落人世之外的荒山。

“我听仁宇提起过你，陆东植，是个不错的名字。”  
徐钟贤背着手，走在一行人的前列，身旁是徐志勋，徐仁宇和陆东植则略微落后一步，再往后一点则是一脸局促的孔灿锡，说是打猎，却只有徐仁宇和徐钟贤手中拿了猎枪。  
“谢谢会长。”  
陆东植穿着米色的猎装夹克和军绿色的长裤，步履稳健地走在山间，落落大方地答道。他的身体已经恢复得差不多了，伤口基本没有痛感，这样走在不太崎岖的山路上，也不觉得辛苦。  
“他最近格外中意你，我都好奇是为什么了。”  
徐钟贤呵呵一笑，乍一看的确像是个慈祥的长辈，然而除了徐志勋姿态放松，其余人都绷紧了神经，陆东植更是要抠着自己的掌心才能维持住“面对大老板的适度紧张”：  
“是理事栽培我。”  
他说着，忍不住看了徐仁宇一眼，正好和男人的目光撞上，心跳不由得又乱了一拍。  
“这么说来，仁宇也算是会看人了。你工作如何还不好说，至少是救过他一命了。”  
青年的回答中规中矩，态度不卑不亢，徐钟贤点了点头，回头瞥了大儿子一眼，哑声道：  
“仁宇，有没有奖励点什么给陆秘书？”  
“他还能给什么？也就多安排人加点班了吧？再说了，保镖挡个枪也是分内事啊，对不对，陆东植？”  
不等徐仁宇答话，一直四处胡乱张望的徐志勋却插话进来。他一面说，一面撇了撇嘴，还迅速地瞄了身后的二人一眼。  
陆东植半是好笑半是无奈，正犹豫着该不该回答，却听徐仁宇道：  
“您向来告诉我要奖惩分明，东植这次救了我，我自然记着，只是东西还没来得及给他。”  
“嗯，原来你也是会感激人的，倒是叫我没想到。”  
徐钟贤说着，停下了脚步，徐仁宇一脸平静，徐志勋不耐烦地用鞋尖蹭着地面，而陆东植好容易才把讶异声咽回了肚子里，刚抬起头，就听见老人嘶哑的声音在叫他：  
“陆秘书，仁宇说你虽然没有打过猎，枪法却是百发百中，今天让他教教你猎枪该怎么用……我年纪大了，志勋又只是来陪我走走的，能收获多少，还要看仁宇和你了。”  
陆东植脑海中若干个念头同时在打转，他既诧异于徐钟贤对徐仁宇的刻薄，又对老人的刁难感到不满，同时却也被挑起了一点好胜心，他乖巧地点头，冲着徐钟贤欠身行了一礼，微笑道：  
“是的，会长。”

打猎考验的是耐心和敏捷，陆东植虽然有心好好表现，毕竟重伤初愈，在山间走了将近一个小时，虽然地面还算平坦，也没有大起大落的山坡，呼吸还是难免急促起来，而手中猎枪的重量，似乎也变得越来越沉。

“东植是累了？”  
“不，我没事。哎……”  
不愿在徐仁宇面前示弱，陆东植抿着嘴摇头，目光却偶然捕捉到了右手边林间一道一闪即逝的模糊影子。他反射性地转身，才按徐仁宇刚才的指点架起枪，还在寻觅不知是否存在的猎物，一声枪响已经划破了林间的寂静，随即便是动物濒死的哀嚎，几秒后又是扑通一声，像是重物砸在了地上。  
“走，去看看这次是什么。”  
收起猎枪，徐仁宇拍了拍陆东植的肩，见青年仍是有些愣神，索性又揉了下对方柔顺的卷发，看到陆东植回过神来，才若无其事地收回了手。

几十米外的几颗柏树间，倒卧着一头梅花鹿，头上没有角，应该是只母鹿，还是只营养状况不错的鹿——浅棕色的皮毛油光水滑，白色的梅花纹样也十分整齐，只可惜命运不济，误入了猎场，还撞上了高明的猎人。  
陆东植见过死人，其中更有死状凄惨的尸体，却从未见过倒在猎枪下的猎物。倒伏在地上的鹿进入视野，他的脚步就变得有些迟疑，却还是跟着徐仁宇慢慢地走到了今天的第一头猎物前。  
鹿的胸腹部流出一大摊血，本身还没有咽气，棕褐色的眼睛无辜地眨着，却似乎已经发不出什么哀鸣，只是在等待死亡来临的瞬间。  
“没想到东植不仅在赌场上运气好，连打猎都走运，”  
徐仁宇走到梅花鹿跟前，盯着鹿的眼睛看了几秒，又扭头对陆东植补充道：  
“能碰上猎物也是运气，我是看到你的动作才发现这边有动静的。”  
“……嗯。”  
血腥味冲得陆东植有些恶心，他咬紧牙关点头，暗骂自己休息太久，居然连一点山路和气味都受不了了。  
“东西留给其他人收拾，我们去别处转转……东植？”  
在青年面前打下猎物，徐仁宇得意得几乎要眉飞色舞，清了清嗓子才镇静下来，正要转身，却发现陆东植的脸色不知何时变得惨白，平素润泽的唇没了血色，因为受伤而瘦了一圈的身子似乎也有些摇摇欲坠。  
“我、我没事的，理事，真的。请您教我打猎，我一定会打到东西的。”  
意识到自己踉跄了一下，陆东植赶忙在腿侧掐了一下，努力让自己的声音听起来精神些。他的确略感疲劳，但这和以往吃过的苦比起来也不算什么。想到徐会长状似期许，却也像是提出考核要求的台词，便感觉懈怠不得，更不愿难得的侦察机会提前结束，连忙道：  
“理事是什么时候学会打猎的？”  
话一出口，陆东植就有些后悔，他向来注意着不去直接探问徐仁宇的往事，主要是为了安全，却见徐仁宇的眼神闪了闪，伸出了一半的手收了回来，语调似乎也冷淡了几分：  
“我没有告诉过你吗？”

…………  
山间的夜似乎比城市来得要早，陆东植抱着膝坐在床上，靠着漆成了黑色的木坂墙壁，看着窗外木屋入口处的两盏灯，脑海中却在仔细整理今天一天的情报。

他亲眼见到了徐钟贤，还和老人有过三次对话，牢牢地记住了对方的体貌特征；他确认了徐钟贤对两个儿子的态度迥异，比之前边角情报中提到的有过之而无不及；他知道了徐家父子的口味大相径庭，更发现徐仁宇在徐钟贤面前表现得格外稳重……或者说，压抑，说的更不客气些，是深受打压而没有像样的反抗。  
由晨间持续到午后的打猎收获颇丰，但其中三分之二的猎物都是徐仁宇贡献的，余下的三分之一则来自自称上了年纪的徐钟贤本人和重伤初愈，头一次参与打猎的陆东植，徐志勋和明显被赶鸭子上架的孔灿锡两手空空，而面对这样的结果，徐钟贤只一句“志勋的心思还是不在这上面”就轻飘飘地带了过去。  
使用了部分猎物的餐桌上，陆东植默默地听着父子三人的对话，最初他还在小心记忆每个话题，试图从中挖出未知的情报，之后却有些不由自主地感到愤懑——徐钟贤总是话里有话地敲打徐仁宇，如同一位严格的上司；对于徐志勋的任性却十分包容，就像是一个溺爱孩子的父亲。  
陆东植自然没有冲动到去插嘴，却还是忍不住多看了徐仁宇几眼，又在餐后犹豫着要不要找借口去和男人说几句话，却错过了开口的时机，只在走廊里道了声晚安。

窗外幽暗的灯光中，一个人影从木屋入口处走了出去，陆东植一眼就认出了那个熟悉的背影，而后便几乎是自动地换上鞋，拿了个手电筒就跟了出去。

上弦月渐渐西沉，徐仁宇站在离木屋十来米远的树下，掏出一根烟，夹在指间转了几下，又收了回去。他回望着木屋入口处的两盏灯，缓缓地做着深呼吸，希望能呼出压在胸口的浊气。  
最近他有些多梦，本来就少的睡眠时间更不够用，刚才难得小憩片刻，结果还是被噩梦惊醒，随手披了件外套就出来了。  
比起恐怖，徐仁宇更觉得自己的梦无聊，翻来覆去总是那几件事情：幼时被苛责、遭误解的经历；引以为傲的成绩被反复忽略；接手家族事业后，顶着压力推进改革，做出业绩却依然只能收到一两句模棱两可的“表扬”，甚至连受伤都得不到父亲像样的慰问。  
唯一新鲜的内容则是自己抱着重伤的陆东植，躲在仓库的角落，外面是叛徒引来的警察和不知哪里冒出来的仇人，青年的血浸透了他的西服，急促而痛苦的呼吸逐渐变得微弱，他束手无策，连叫一声“东植”都做不到。

“理事？”  
小心翼翼地靠近徐仁宇，陆东植没敢走到跟前，而是留下两步，试探着问道，还挥了挥手。男人穿了一身黑衣，在黑夜中只能朦胧辨出身形，对于陆东植出现毫无反应，似乎是在出神。  
“……东植？”  
借着一点月光看清来人的面容，徐仁宇收回了掏枪的手，见青年只穿着居家的薄衣，不禁皱起了眉头：  
“怎么出来了？刚才不是说累了要早点睡。”  
他一边说，一边脱下了自己的短外套，给陆东植披在了肩上。  
“啊……我有点睡不着，刚好看到理事，就跟过来了。”  
对方意外的举动让陆东植一怔，他才发现户外的空气是湿冷的，徐仁宇的外套带着体温，让他自然地想要放松身体。  
“有事找我？”  
外套罩在青年身上有些宽松，徐仁宇双手帮人拢了下衣领，见对方配合地缩了缩，嘴角不觉上挑，噩梦带来的眩晕感也消失了。  
陆东植摇了摇头，踌躇了片刻，决定说实话：  
“也没有。……其实，我有点怕黑。”  
想到白天从徐仁宇口中听到的一点往事，陆东植索性也分享起自己无关紧要的琐事：  
“我小时候什么都不怕的，但是，自从爸妈不在了，不知道为什么就变得有点怕黑，偶尔夜里一个人躺着，就会胡思乱想。”  
“哦？”  
对于青年的身世早有了解，却还是第一次听对方主动提起父母，徐仁宇也被勾起了好奇心。  
“多半是因为胆小吧。我第一次拿枪手都在抖，格斗也是挨了几个月的打，才放了开来。”  
回忆着平时有意无意回避的往事，陆东植蹙着眉，语调有些迟疑。他向来缺乏攻击性，做了警察，在黑帮卧底，才生生逼着自己拿出了骨子里的韧性，好应付一些场面。

“如果……如果爸妈还在，我肯定不是现在这个样子了。”  
陆东植说着，声音不觉低了下去，他的鼻子泛酸，喉咙也发紧，听着林间的虫鸣，尴尬地垂下头，正要提议回去睡觉，手腕却突然被握住了。  
徐仁宇的声音拂过耳边，比以往任何时候都柔和，似乎还带着一丝笑意：  
“或许吧。可是，东植已经是我的人了。”  
“……嗯。”  
虽然知道对方别无它意，陆东植还是脸红了，他僵硬地点了点头，思忖着如何转换话题，脸颊却被捧住了。男人覆着薄茧的指尖蹭得人有点痒，他不觉轻哼了一声，随即便发现自己的嘴唇被封住了，柔软湿润的触感令他惊讶地睁大了双眼，却只能看见徐仁宇长长的睫毛……  
“东植，闭眼。”  
“啊、是……嗯、理事……”  
陆东植不明白自己在做什么，只是习惯性地遵循对方的命令闭上了眼睛。唇间温暖的气息比刚才更为清晰，而他只能随着徐仁宇的动作一点点地被撬开齿关，男人的舌头滑了进来，慢条斯理地舔过他的牙齿、上颚、舌尖乃至整个口腔，带出隐约的水声，明明不起眼，却挤开了风声和虫声，钻进了耳中。

“以后怕黑了，就来找我。”  
恋恋不舍地放开逐渐呼吸急促，明显还没学会在接吻时换气的青年，徐仁宇的嗓音有些暗哑。月光隐没，幽暗的林间只有些许星光和远处木屋入口的照明，在这里无论发生什么，都几乎不可能被人发现。  
“呼、嗯……”  
陆东植被吻得头晕，也没听清徐仁宇在说什么，只喘着气勉强点头。  
“我们可以一起做很多有趣的事情。东植不会的，我都可以教你。”  
想起青年敏捷的身手、关键时刻显露的狠劲，乃至偶然间才能窥见的缺乏防备的表情，徐仁宇笑得十分愉快，看到陆东植有些迷糊的眼神，又忍不住低头重新啄了一下对方水润的唇瓣。  
他明白自己想对陆东植做什么了：这样一个漂亮、纯粹却自愿沾染罪恶的青年，只需要花一点时间和耐心去打磨，就能成为徐仁宇真正的——共犯。

段子：  
理事带小鹿看萤火虫。  
一直很想写的情节，写出来又感觉很ooc，舍不得删单独拿出来了

微弱的月光只够勉强照出脚下的路，陆东植心里七上八下，既担心会迷路，又有点奇怪自己为何不再像以前那样害怕和徐仁宇独处，甚至会忍不住回握对方的手，当然，更不可思议的是一听徐仁宇说“有好东西给你看”，自己就毫不犹豫地点头答应了下来，都没细想对方是否别有用心。

“东植一直是在首尔长大的吧？有没有露营的经验？”  
“中学时去过一次，但是一共就两天，也记不太清了。”  
脚下的泥土渐渐变得潮湿，陆东植本来就有点腿软，踩在地上深一脚浅一脚有些不稳，身子一晃，刚找回平衡，腰就被揽住了。  
徐仁宇看了一眼陆东植的脚下，又十分自然地收回了手，重新牵着青年走了起来，这次却是紧紧的十指相扣：  
“那多半没在河边玩过吧？尤其是晚上。”  
“是的。理事，那个……”  
被捏着手腕权当是防止走散，十指相扣的姿势却让陆东植窘迫得脸上升温。他都没谈过恋爱，自然也不曾尝试过这种情侣般的姿势。  
“我其实也没有真正下过河，但是会长不太管我，所以偷偷地溜出来过几次。”  
徐仁宇笑了一下，又叹了口气，感觉陆东植的手心有点发潮，安慰的话自然就到了嘴边：  
“别紧张，就快到了，真的是好东西。”  
“嗯，理事没骗过我。”  
对方这一句话说得有些孩子气，陆东植想象了一下少年徐仁宇偷偷跑到河边玩的样子，不觉莞尔，连脚步似乎都轻松了起来。

树林逐渐稀疏，草丛却越发茂密，潺潺水声和滋润的空气说明目的地近在咫尺，陆东植走得额头冒汗，才要问徐仁宇夜里的河边究竟有什么好东西，一点荧光滑进了视野，他还没反应过来，眼前的景色便蓦地被点亮了。  
浅滩的繁茂的草丛间、微弱月光下隐约可见的溪流上，飞舞着无数荧光。点点微光缀着夜间轮廓模糊的景物，为暗夜添上了一缕缕柔和安静的光芒。

陆东植忘了发出感叹，又或是转头感谢徐仁宇分享这份难得的景色，只是驻足于溪流岸边，悄悄地握紧了曾经独自一人在此望着流萤聚散来去的少年的手。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事等不及要听到东植的回答

休息了将近三周，对于假期告终，陆东植不但不觉得遗憾，反而安心了许多。  
徐仁宇允许他恢复工作，说明他的身份没有在这次清查中暴露，他还是倍受信任的贴身秘书兼保镖，这令陆东植为自己的工作表现感到自豪，同时却也体会到一种撕裂感，需要努力不去追究心底的一丝愧疚。

至于那天夜里的一吻，陆东植只觉得摸不着头脑。他知道徐仁宇男女通吃，也见过几位出入对方住处的“恋人”，明白自己长得不是徐仁宇的喜好，而回来后这几天男人也没有再提过那件事，陆东植便也懒得深思。值得他担心的事情太多了，联系警方，开设赌场，重新找回日常工作的节奏……每一项都比偶然被拿走了初吻更重要。

事实上，陆东植回归后第二天的工作就异常艰难。

…………  
郊外人际罕至的废弃医院中，难得地响起了脚步声。陆东植跟在徐仁宇身后，对于今天的目的有了三四种推测，却都只有一半一半的把握。  
令他困惑的是周英敏也来了，就走在陆东植身边，平素轻佻的神情全无影踪，见了他也没像以往那样开玩笑，只是苦笑着叹气，一副欲言又止的模样。

阳光照亮了医院的走廊，虽然是白天，却依然略嫌昏暗，破损的水泥地面上灰尘意外地不多，还能看出几行隐约的皮鞋印。

“理事，这里究竟是什么地方？”  
在沉默中爬过两层楼，陆东植壮起胆子问道。徐仁宇今天一直冷着脸，但看着他时眼神似乎会柔和一些，陆东植直觉自己应该没有触怒男人。  
“上个月才找到的地方，还没来得及带你来。”  
徐仁宇没有回头，声音低沉，听不出喜怒，他顿了一顿，冷哼一声才继续道：  
“周英敏，你告诉东植。待了一整天，已经比我还要熟了吧？”  
被点名的周英敏有些无奈地点头，他扭头看了陆东植一眼，叹气道：  
“足够安全，不会被外人找到的地方。具体是做什么的，你看到就明白了。”

二人卖关子的说法令陆东植越发提高了警惕，同时也有些好奇，他轻轻点头，跟紧了徐仁宇，一面调整呼吸，以便面对或许会富于冲击力的场面。

医院的顶层原先应当是住院区，等间隔的房门整齐划一，而上楼后传入耳中的些微动静则令陆东植完全进入了警戒状态，他习惯性地想去摸腋下的枪，周英敏的声音却先一步响了起来：  
“……到了。”  
他一边说，一边掏出钥匙打开了手边一扇对开门的锁，伴随着门闩的吱呀声，一股浓烈的血腥气扑了出来，陆东植反射性地想捂住口鼻，又在徐仁宇的目光扫过来前，硬生生地收回了手。

这是一间宽敞的病房，面积大约是一般双人病房的两倍，医院废弃前或许是VIP用，而如今却变得空空荡荡。房间的窗户足够大，将近中午的阳光将室内照得颇为明亮，但白色的墙上满是污迹，只能勉强看出底色，地砖也随处可见缺损，一张类似长条课桌的灰色桌子摆在相对靠门口的位置，旁边还有两把折叠椅，而靠窗的角落还有一个齐腰高的大塑料桶。

而最吸引人目光的东西则是活的。  
一个头上蒙着布袋，穿着破烂衬衫和长裤的男性被吊在房间中央。原本应当用于吊灯的钩子挂着绳套，男性的双手被捆住吊起，高度恰好够他勉强踮脚踩在地面上，而此人脚上也套着沾满陈旧血迹的脚镣，若非有幽鬼般的呻吟，陆东植肯定以为对方已经丧命了。

“呜……”  
血腥气和呕吐物的气味令陆东植的胃瞬间泛酸，他咬紧嘴唇忍住恶心，绷着脸保持镇定，心里对今天任务的推测只剩下了一条。  
“东植如果不舒服了，可以随时出去休息。当然，我希望你能多待一会。”  
看出青年的不适，徐仁宇略微放松了表情，他拍了拍秘书的手臂，转头看着周英敏，面无表情地扬了扬下巴。  
“徐仁宇，也就是你敢让我干这种活。”  
周英敏忍不住呛了一句，却还是捏着鼻子走到了房间中央，伸手拽下了男性头上的布袋。他一脸嫌弃地斜瞥着似乎处于朦胧状态的人，又退开一步，抬脚用鞋尖踢了对方的小腿一下，等了几秒见人没有反应，才又苦着脸从大塑料桶里打出一桶水，对准人泼了过去。

“呜啊？！哈、呼……我说、说……都说……”  
地面上的血迹被水溶开了一点，陆东植跟着徐仁宇在桌边坐下，男性扭曲的面孔有些眼熟，陆东植试着回忆对方的身份，房间中的审讯却已经开始了。

“说什么？说你只是收了钱，也没卖出几条消息？”  
把小水桶抛开，周英敏蹙着眉掸了下手上的灰，声音冷得刺骨。这个叛徒给他添了大麻烦，徐仁宇把曹宥真查出的材料砸到他面前时，他可是惊出了一身冷汗，等到读完材料，又不免怒火中烧，对于自己居然被手下一个小角色耍了感到羞辱不已。  
“只是……一点钱，1亿，2亿……呜咕！”  
男性喘息着摇头，动作像坏掉的木偶一样僵硬，而小腿上又挨了周英敏一脚，发出了一声惨叫。

“理事，这个人是会所的？”  
男性的声音嘶哑难辨，脸上也满是血污，然而经过特殊训练的陆东植还是很快认出了对方。  
此人姓南，应当是在“飞鸿”负责安保工作的小组长。陆东植只和他见过几面，打过招呼，知道对方7年前从底层成员做起，在周英敏手下干了差不多四年，性格似乎是比较踏实的那一类。  
“东植记性不错，”  
徐仁宇的眼中浮现出一丝笑意，指尖拨弄着桌面上的一支签字笔，开始解说：  
“这个蠢货为了钱，把不该说出去的事情说了出去，周英敏居然也没及时发现。这两天他都忙着问究竟是怎么回事。”  
“但是从昨天下午起，就没什么新内容了。我想，可能需要换个人来问他了。”  
男人说着，从内兜中掏出了烟，声音变得柔和了不少：  
“之前说了应该给你安排点外勤，今天就来试试吧。我陪着你，一起仔细问问。”

陆东植很想摇头拒绝，借口说要去洗手间，或者干脆顺着徐仁宇刚才那句话，就说自己恶心想吐，要出去休息，但他只是机械性地点了点头，又掏出徐仁宇给他的打火机，帮上司点燃了烟。

看到徐仁宇和陆东植走了过来，周英敏毫不掩饰地松了一口气，他一面退开，一面提高声音补充道：  
“对方组织的来头、金额、透露的消息内容和接头地点都交代了，就是不肯说具体和什么人交接，还有一开始是怎么搭上的。”  
陆东植点了下头，转头看向南胜哲时，嘴角挂上了一丝微笑，他清亮的声音显得十分可亲，有点像是旅游景点热心的志愿者：  
“南先生，您还记得是怎么认识对方的吗？愿意告诉我吗？”  
然而刚被泼了一身水的南胜哲却只是瑟瑟发抖，全副注意力都放在了站在陆东植身边的徐仁宇身上。毕竟，把他揪出来关在这里，用撬棍打断腿，穿着皮鞋跺他的脸的正是这位黑帮大少，而他因为惧怕家人遭对方组织报复而决心坚守的秘密，也被一个个地撬了出来。

更可怕的是徐仁宇会指挥别人对他用水刑。南胜哲不由自主地扭头去看角落的水桶，脸颊上却忽然传来一阵剧烈的灼痛，他惨呼起来，侧头要躲，小腿骨折处却又被踢了一下，徐仁宇吐出的烟弥漫在空气中，语调里透着不耐烦：  
“陆秘书在问你。如果你不愿意答他的话，那就又要浪费我的时间了。”

房间中的拷问只持续了不到半小时，南胜哲就吐露了剩下的一点情报，而陆东植对于徐仁宇要自己陪同的意图却感到十分不解。  
他逼着自己装出凶狠的模样，把南胜哲当沙袋一样打了好几拳，还掏出新配的手枪，假装打开了保险栓，将对方吓得尿了裤子，但真正让人开口的还是徐仁宇的手段：  
烟头烫只算是打招呼，将普通骨折变开放性骨折是热身，最残忍的还是一边展示对方妻儿今天刚拍的影像，一边让南胜哲选择是亲手剁掉自己的手指并交代一份情报，还是等一个小时看自己亲人的断指。

这一切其实都不需要陆东植在场，而一旁的周英敏也显得既不耐烦又有点厌恶。  
陆东植看着周英敏带着原先守在医院后门处的两名成员将昏迷的南胜哲拖走，犹豫着该不该问理由，却还是没能开口，只是跟着徐仁宇下楼上车，回到总公司看了曹宥真提供的相关资料，等到夜深人静，才在一番思考后得出了答案。

——这是警告。  
徐仁宇让周英敏动手，既是给对方失察后一个补救的机会，也是要看周英敏办事是否利索，是否和出卖组织的南胜哲全无牵连；而特意带着与南胜哲并无交点的陆东植，可以说是信任，也可以说是告诫寄予厚望的下属，千万不要动歪脑筋，否则下场只会更凄惨。

幸好验证情报还需要南胜哲活着，陆东植躺在床上，抱着枕头翻了个身。他不知道万一徐仁宇让他动手杀人，自己能否果断地扣动扳机，如果自己没能下手，徐仁宇会不会起疑心，重新把自己调查一遍，而若是卧底的身份真的暴露了，他的待遇和里通其他黑帮的南胜哲相比又会如何。

…………  
“今天下午的安排是检查赌场的建设进度，20分钟后出发，大概30分钟就能到。”  
陆东植坐在理事办公室的沙发上，喝了一口自己刚为二人泡好的茶。这周他回来工作后，徐仁宇就说担心他身体还没恢复好，要求他汇报时坐下，陆东植别扭了几天，今天才终于有了点习惯的感觉。  
“嗯。”  
徐仁宇心不在焉地听着秘书说明行程，目光从青年的唇瓣转向扑闪的睫毛，停了几秒又重新落回了让他心神不宁的薄唇上。  
他等了一周，也没等来陆东植对于那一吻的任何反应，耐心已经到了极限。其他人要和徐仁宇玩欲擒故纵，也绝不敢吊着他这么久，而青年也不像有那种心机的人。  
“其实，开始改装后我也只去过一次，这次——”  
“东植，”  
青年的专注的模样让徐仁宇越发心痒，他伸手按住陆东植的肩，转身将人压在了靠背上，盯着对方的双眼，耐着性子问道：  
“你打算让我等多久。”

“哎？”  
上司突兀的提问和令人不适的姿势令陆东植一愣，他抿着唇，有些为难地蹙起了眉：  
“改装完毕估计还需要一个月。这是很紧凑的安排了，如果理事觉得不够快，我再想想办法。”  
他说着，不自觉地绷紧了肩，想要保持距离，却见徐仁宇斜勾起了嘴角，笑容有几分戏谑：  
“……我都不知道你还会装傻。”  
青年目光澄澈，完全不似作伪，徐仁宇恼火中也有些好笑，他懒得再问，伸手勾起对方的下巴，略一低头就啄了一下青年滋润的唇，看着陆东植惊讶地睁大了眼睛，正要顺势再香一口，脸却被猛地推开了。

“理事，您不要拿我当消遣。”  
用手背擦掉嘴角的唾液，陆东植压低声音，注视着徐仁宇，虚握的拳有些发颤。他不懂徐仁宇究竟在想什么，上次在山中亲他，可以说是一时兴起，而当时他有点迷糊，没有坚决拒绝，所以也不便追究，这几天见徐仁宇表现得若无其事，更认定男人只是无聊中恶作剧了一次，谁知今天对方又拿他来解闷。  
“消遣？”  
徐仁宇揉着差点扭到的脖子，轻笑着挑起了眉毛。他没想到陆东植会突然反抗，这感觉类似于被养熟了的猫抓了一下，令人气恼却舍不得打，只想要好好调教一下自家的宠物。  
“愿意陪您的人很多，一通电话就会来。请理事别开我的玩笑。”  
自己明显惹恼了对方，陆东植只觉头皮发麻，却还是干脆地说了出来。他是徐仁宇的下属，更是卧底，怎么想都不应和对方有任何纠葛，更何况被男人当成打发无聊的玩具。  
青年的语气异常坚定，恨不得躲开自己三丈远的眼神也装不出来，徐仁宇的脸色沉了下来，一字一顿地说道：  
“……东植以为我是在玩你？”

陆东植被看得心里发毛，仍是咬着牙点了点头。他恨自己没胆子直接给徐仁宇一拳，或者直接大声说出来。  
“原来我的信用这么差。”  
徐仁宇气得反而笑了出来，一手重新捏住陆东植微尖的下巴，却不像刚才那样小心翼翼，手指陷入了对方柔软的脸颊，掐得青年不自觉的轻哼了一声。  
“徐理事，我只想做您的下属，不想……”  
脸颊的疼痛和心理的屈辱令陆东植的眼眶变得有些湿润，他停了两秒，轻声说明了自己的底线：  
“不想和您，上床。”

徐仁宇盯着陆东植，轻轻点了点头，凑到了青年的耳边，他故意呵了口气，低沉的嗓音格外悦耳：  
“晚了。我说过，东植已经是我的人了。你不会以为，我只是在说要带你干事业吧？”  
按住陆东植肩膀的手轻轻一滑，徐仁宇的指尖在青年的喉结上揉了两下，又扯松了那系得规规矩矩的领带。他将人一把推倒在了沙发上，钳住对方试图反抗的手臂，哂笑道：  
“还是说，东植觉得口头都是虚的……要被我干一次，才愿意相信？”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事第一次得到了他想要的东西

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含强制情节

午休时间才刚结束，各层的走廊中都十分安静，理事办公室的门虚掩着，从门外隐约可以听到房间里的动静。

黑色的真皮沙发上，一刻钟前还穿着齐整西装的俊秀青年已经被脱得只剩下一件白衬衣。原本用于蔽体的衣服，如今却被扯下来大半，只挂在青年的手臂上，反而限制了他的行动。  
陆东植的手腕被一条斜纹领带捆着，双手被迫反剪，半靠着沙发扶手，忍耐着越发强烈的快感。他咬着牙不敢呻吟，呼吸却渐渐急促，浅色的性器被另一根更为粗硕的阳物挤着，在反复的摩擦下已经完全勃起，顶端的小孔吐出清液，柱身轻颤，似乎随时都会高潮。

“东植的这里真是可爱。”  
双手将青年的腿推开，徐仁宇不紧不慢地重复着挺腰的动作，略觉嘶哑的嗓音却出卖了他的实际心情。  
“你闭嘴……”  
明知道类似羞涩的表情只会让徐仁宇得意，陆东植还是脸红了。他从未和人有过肌肤之亲，即使明白都是生理现象，还是为自己有反应而感到羞耻不已。  
他讨厌没能使出全力抵抗的自己——他要做卧底，不能被调离徐仁宇身边，根本没有和对方彻底撕破脸的选项，结果只挣扎了两下，想要踢人却被脱掉了裤子，再加上原本力量就有点差距，转眼间就被剥了衣服按在男人身下。  
徐仁宇笑了笑，右手忽地抚上青年白皙的胸部，指尖捻住对方已经逐渐挺立的茱萸，用力揉了两下，又开始轻轻拉扯，像是调皮的少年在尝试揪落花瓣的力度。  
“啊？！啊、呜……！”  
胸口酥麻的奇妙感觉令陆东植愣了一下，他反射性地要伸手推开徐仁宇，身子一挺，却是主动将饱满白嫩的胸口送到了恶狼爪边，而下身抵在一起的地方也猛地一蹭，恰好刮到他最受不了的那处，竟然就此泄了身。一股白浊洒上了他平坦的小腹，之前好容易忍住的轻哼也从唇间漏了出来，朦胧中更觉身后的小穴似乎被戳了两下，随之而来的便是难以忽视的异物感。

“……东植等不及了？”  
修长的手指捅开了青年的幽穴，徐仁宇口中揶揄着，一手按住陆东植的大腿，一手则略微加快了抽插。最初的一点润滑早已不见，如今酿出水声的粘液都是陆东植青涩的小穴吐出来的。  
“出、去……”  
后穴被异物入侵的不适感令陆东植蹙紧了眉头，却又不敢轻举妄动。刚被插入时他又试着反抗，结果屁股上挨了两巴掌，还算轻柔的扩张也变得粗暴了许多。  
“你这里很紧，不仔细弄一弄，等一下会撑坏的，”  
徐仁宇转了转手腕，手指微曲，挠了一下对方温热的肠壁，看着陆东植紧咬嘴唇忍耐，要欺负漂亮青年的心思又不禁抬头，后半句话便说得十分露骨：  
“不过，水倒是很多，天生就适合挨操。”  
他一边说，一边故意分开并拢的手指，将紧窄的孔洞撑开了一分。  
“——唔！轻点、嗯……”  
身体被强行打开的不适感让陆东植忍不住哼哼了一声，小腿胡乱一蹬，却是无处着力。  
“现在就要轻点，等会是不是要哭着求我了，嗯？”  
对方敏感的模样刺激得徐仁宇血气翻涌，只恨不得立刻尝到陆东植的滋味。他压下欲望，定了定神，又添了一根手指进去，捏着青年大腿的手也不觉加力，指尖都陷进了肉里。  
“不……你出去、走……啊嗯……”  
陆东植又羞又气，腿上也痛，扭着腰想要躲开，却反而将徐仁宇的手指多吞进去了一分，急得眼眶泛红，正要骂人，却感觉后庭中有一处被抠了两下，令他腰眼发酸，整个人都莫名地打了个冷战。  
怀里的青年明明在为快感而发抖，水润的眸子却是一派懵懂。徐仁宇本来就硬得发疼，听到陆东植带着鼻音的轻哼，差点就被勾得泄了，本来也只是勉强压抑的欲火瞬间窜高，手上又进出了几次，就扶着自己的分身抵上湿软的穴口，开始了真正的侵占。

虽然在被捆住的那一刻就知道自己会受罪，陆东植却没想到这件事会如此折磨人。  
“呜……好痛、不要……”  
他本来默默下定决心，无论徐仁宇做什么，自己都不能哭，然而男人的东西才插进来不到一半，陆东植的眼角便溢出了泪滴，说话也带上了哭腔。  
那里本就不是用于性爱的地方，而初尝情事更令他紧张不已，原本柔韧的身体变得僵硬，小穴紧紧箍着粗硕的肉棒，湿润的内壁也收缩着，仿佛是想把入侵者挤出去。  
“东植，让我进去。”  
对方疼得半死，徐仁宇也被夹得生痛，然而看到青年漂亮的凤眼盈满了泪水，他的胸口就不觉一紧，那一点嫌人不配合的火气也就消了，只放轻声音安抚：  
“乖，进去就好了，我会让东植很舒服的。”  
徐仁宇说着，腰上一挺，又生生顶进去了一点，掐着青年腿根的手也毫不放松，让人无法逃脱。  
“啊！呜……你……骗我……”  
男人难得的温言软语令陆东植呆了一呆，下一秒撕裂的痛楚却令他瞬间清醒，手上更忍不住努力去扯徐仁宇那条破领带。他明知无效，还是不死心地要往后躲，却只能越发清晰地感觉到面前的混账男人在一寸寸地进入自己，那该死的物什渐渐填满了他的后穴，连形状都清清楚楚。  
青年恼怒的模样在徐仁宇眼中本来就全无威胁，配上晕红的双颊和剔透的泪珠，更如同撒娇一般，比平日绵软了许多的嗓音仿佛果酒，香甜而令人微醺，令他再也把持不住，屏住呼吸一气插了进去，又低头亲了亲陆东植，笑得心满意足：  
“……这下东植是我的人了。”

午后的阳光洒进房间，为大半事物笼上了一层金纱，却暂时还没照到沙发上。  
墙上挂表的时针逐渐滑向两点，陆东植早已压不住呻吟，脸上也多了几道泪痕。他听着徐仁宇的呼吸渐渐粗重，自己的气息也变得急促，难堪得正要扭过头，下巴却捏住，不得不转头正视正在侵犯自己的混账王八蛋。  
“东植，看着我。”  
将青年的腿向两侧略微推开，徐仁宇俯下身，一手扣紧了陆东植的腰。他这辈子就没这么耐心地操过人，陆东植却不领情，偏偏下面吃着徐仁宇分身的幽穴紧致滑腻，才被插了几下，就善解人意地缠了上来，吸着他不放，青涩中更透着一丝娇媚。  
“你放开、我……唔……”  
想着至少要吐口唾沫，四目相对，陆东植却忽然有些心虚，他闭起眼不愿去看徐仁宇，唇上柔软的触感却令他猝不及防，不慎放了对方的舌头进来，只觉得嘴里所有角落都被扫荡了一圈，舌头都被拱得发酸，徐仁宇才暂时饶过了他。  
“已经晚了，嗯……”  
仔细地尝过青年的唇舌，徐仁宇低下头吻上了陆东植的锁骨，一眨眼就在那光洁的颈间添了两个吻痕，都是恰好能被衣领勉强遮住的地方。  
“徐仁宇，嗯……你不许，碰我，你——唔？！”  
虽然看不到自己的脖子，一见男人笑得眼睛都要眯起来了，陆东植就明白那模样肯定惨不忍睹。他气得想咬人，正盘算着下次要不要趁着接吻咬掉徐仁宇的舌头，深埋在他后穴中，刚刚安静了一会的肉棒猛地抽出了大半，又直接全部捅了回来，弄得他惊呼起来，原本就无力的腰彻底瘫软下去。  
“东植忘了自己正在挨操吗？我不碰你，怎么干你啊？”  
徐仁宇差点被陆东植逗得笑出了声，他估计到陆东植缺乏经验，也没想到青年会有这样可爱的反应。他索性将对方的腿抱了起来，开始深入浅出的操弄，每一下都进得足够深，粗壮的肉棒将窄小的幽穴完全拓开，又毫不留恋地离去，狠狠摩擦着娇嫩的内壁。  
“呜！啊……别，别动……不行……”  
刚才好容易忍住的眼泪刷的流了下来，陆东植的身体却不争气地软成了一滩水。他明明该逃，大腿却自动地缠住了徐仁宇的腰，被撞得发痛的臀瓣也夹紧了，反而为男人提供了更大的快感。  
肉体拍打的啪啪声中不知何时混入了体液的叽咕声，徐仁宇忍不住凑到陆东植耳边，舔了舔对方涨红的耳朵尖，压低声音道：  
“东植比我操过的那些人都骚。这么多水，女人都没你湿得快。”  
“呜……闭嘴、不要……”  
“不要提别人？”  
故意曲解青年的话语，徐仁宇装模作样地点了点头，嗓音有些沙哑：“我从来没把他们带到过公司。只有东植在这里被我操过……”  
他望着陆东植因为羞耻而涨得通红的脸，不知为何又添了一句：  
“我也只想操你。”

体内被灌进男人精液的感觉很奇怪，有点暖和，有点粘稠，难以形容的屈辱感中似乎又掺杂着别的东西，陆东植听着自己和徐仁宇混在一起的喘息，一瞬间竟有种神志清明之感。  
徐仁宇射在了他里面，两手牢牢地按着他的腿，而陆东植也已经在对方手里发泄了一次。他的小腹内外都涂满了白浊，徐仁宇射完后就放松身体压在了他身上，在他的额头上脸颊上不停地印下如羽毛般轻柔的吻。

“……理事，请您起来。”  
闭着眼睛调匀了呼吸，陆东植吸了口气，轻声说道。他的手还背在身后，但能感觉出领带已经松了，没有直接将徐仁宇推开，是怕再刺激到对方。  
“东植？”  
“我去清理一下身体。现在还不到两点半，您下午的行程会推迟一些，但还是可以完成的。”  
陆东植说着，鼻子又有些发酸。他其实很想把徐仁宇狠揍一顿，不说打残，至少打个鼻青脸肿，但现实却是他连避开对方都做不到，还要保持冷静，装作什么都没发生，继续为徐仁宇工作。  
唯一支撑他的念头就是自己实际是个卧底警察，这一切的一切都是假象，是为了正义而忍辱负重。

徐仁宇怔了足足五秒，才反应过来他的秘书是单方面认定这一次算是“完事”了，这既天真又有些薄情的反应令徐仁宇想要摇头叹气，他撑起身体，一手揉了揉陆东植的卷发，温声道：  
“下午的行程取消吧，我要干你。”  
身下的青年惊讶地睁大了双眼，两瓣薄唇开合了几次，像是花瓣被清风吹拂，让徐仁宇忍不住又低头吻了上去。

第二次交合是在地毯上。理事办公室的地毯比其他地方要厚一点点，是几乎可以忽略的差距，而被迫跪在地毯上的陆东植终于清楚地体会到了两者的不同。  
他皱巴巴的衬衣也被扔到了一旁，赤身裸体地跪趴在地上，徐仁宇也终于脱了西装外套，变成了之前在别墅时那样的“休闲”打扮，继续压在陆东植身上干他。

“叫出声来。”  
徐仁宇一手扶着陆东植的腰，一手则拢着青年比一般男性略显饱满的胸部，手掌揉着对方充血的乳头，胯部则有节奏地撞在对方挺翘的屁股上，精力十足地享用着陆东植诱人的身体。  
“不要……哈啊、呜……”  
身体被贯穿的痛苦随着时间流逝而逐渐淡薄，取而代之的是陆东植此前从未想象过的奇异快感，他好像要溶化在某种温暖而令人窒息的粘液里，如同掉进蜜罐的飞虫；又好像被迫用自己的体温去救一只冻僵的野兽，野兽苏醒的时刻就是他生命倒计时的开始。  
“东植的声音很可爱，我很喜欢。”  
被青年的小穴紧紧包裹的舒适感令徐仁宇变得比平时宽容许多，他笑了笑，在青年后背才添上的吻痕上舔了一下，略一挺身，肉刃就恰好顶到了能让陆东植无力反抗，会不由自主娇喘出声的小肉粒。  
“啊啊！？轻点……那里、不要……”  
突如其来的快感让陆东植的双手一软，没能撑住身体，变成了小臂贴在地面，用手肘略微撑起上身的姿势，原本噙在眼角的泪水滴落在地毯上，化作一个深灰色的圆点。  
“又说谎。东植知道自己现在是什么姿势吗？”  
徐仁宇一边说，一边伸手去拨弄怀里青年已经变得精神起来的白净分身，他修长有力的手指抚过对方的敏感点，便感到青年的后穴夹紧了他，湿热的肠壁颤抖着渗出润滑的爱液，声音不觉压低，语调也多了一分戏谑：  
“撅着屁股跪在我面前，在求我干你。”  
陆东植想要否认，却被男人一次次快速的进出顶得没了力气，快感令他的思绪变得朦胧，破碎的拒绝声也渐渐消失，只剩下喉咙间的呜咽和婉转的呻吟，而被迫抬高的臀部却开始迎合徐仁宇的律动。

阳光变换了角度，沙发被照亮了大半，陆东植柔顺的卷发抵在地毯上，汗水蹭出了隐约可见的痕迹。他能听到墙上挂表秒针的声音、自己的呼吸心跳，肢体相撞的声音、令人脸红的粘腻水声和徐仁宇低沉悦耳的嗓音。  
他似乎听到对方在念他的名字，那声音很温柔，不像是在叫下属，倒像是恋人之间的亲昵呼唤。  
“理事……徐仁宇……”  
泪珠滚滚而下，陆东植终于允许自己哭了出来，他大概是痛到产生幻觉了，又或者是在做噩梦中的美梦。对方是徐仁宇，一个可以面不改色地杀人、折磨人的黑道少爷，对一时兴起玩弄的对象，即使表面上和颜悦色，实际的感想又能如何呢。  
“别怕，是我。”  
“呜……我想、回家……”  
后颈上轻柔的吻和下身强烈的快感令陆东植抽泣起来，最后的一丝清明帮他守住了秘密，却不自觉地吐露了愿望。他听到徐仁宇又说了些什么，扣住他腰身的手掐得更紧了，若干次深入而有力的抽插后，温热的液体又灌了进来，依然温暖、粘稠、屈辱、羞耻，却似乎又带来了一点模糊的满足。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东植去看望了自己的父母

一个人住不但日常生活简单，就连搬家也会变得简单。  
陆东植只花了五天，就从原先的住处搬进了徐仁宇新给他安排的高级公寓——和徐仁宇的住处仅仅隔了一条街，连最近的地铁站都是同一个。  
对于徐仁宇要求贴身秘书搬到身边这件事，只有洪正洙明确表示了反对，周英敏听说后盯着徐仁宇看了片刻，而负责调度房屋的曹宥真比陆东植本人更早知道这个消息，只是一如既往地完美地完成了上司指派的工作。  
至于陆东植自己的意见，自然是无关紧要的。

“带薪休假？”  
闲静的韩式餐厅中，徐仁宇看了一眼身边几天来一直胃口不佳的秘书，放下汤勺，若有所思地眯起了眼。今天他补上了上周取消的行程，带着陆东植来视察了赌场的建设进度，转过一圈后已经将近下午两点，就近找了一家店吃午餐。  
“是的。上次您说奖励我两天假期，我想去给父母扫墓。”  
陆东植点了点头，大方地说明了理由。反正他要去哪里是瞒不过徐仁宇的，不如主动坦白。  
“嗯。我会派人保护你，有事的话直接联系我。”  
青年没有模糊其词，徐仁宇的嘴角微微上扬，又伸手拍了拍陆东植的肩膀。这几天他带对方回家住了两夜，隐约听到青年梦中都嘟哝着想回家。  
“理事，我想自己一个人去。”  
“不会有人打扰你，只是需要你在我视线范围内。你是我的人，很多人盯着你，但我不会再让你受伤。”  
对方微微蹙眉的模样令徐仁宇多了份耐心，他一面说着，扫了一眼四周确认没有他人视线，忍不住勾起手指刮了下青年的脸颊。  
“……理事。”  
陆东植咬着唇略微撇开了头。他不想徐仁宇碰他，更不愿看徐仁宇对他笑，还是那种以前难得一见的，不居高临下又没有讽刺之意的柔和笑容。  
“今天你早些回家，睡个好觉去见伯父伯母。”  
说到“伯父伯母”，徐仁宇的声音低沉了一点。母亲模糊的面孔在脑海中闪过，他不由自主地想象了一下陆东植和母亲见面的场景，嘴角的笑容变淡了。  
“谢谢，理事。”  
忍着恶心道谢，陆东植忍不住捂了下嘴，胃里反酸的感觉已经有些熟悉，他不确定自己会逐渐麻木，还是会在某次被徐仁宇碰了后直接吐到对方身上。

…………  
过了高峰时间的街头格外安静，细细的雨帘隐去了嘈杂，陆东植拿着昨天花了两个小时才准备好的加密信件，一个人撑着伞走在街上，脚步比平时放缓了许多。  
他早就想到联络警方的办法，原本上周就要尝试，却被徐仁宇搅得心烦意乱，几天都神不守舍，昨天好容易打起精神请假，才终于有了机会。  
只是夜里整合要报告的内容又令他头晕目眩，不得不休息了几次才完成。徐仁宇排查叛徒的动向，被发现的内通者，不为人知的小别墅，以及最重要的关于徐钟贤的情报……简明扼要地表述事实并不难，转换成只有沈家父女知道的密码也很简单，只有是否透露徐仁宇的另一项罪行令陆东植为难。  
“我被强奸了”这种话，他说不出口，几次咬牙写下又涂掉，烦躁得摔坏了一根笔，最终还是选择了沉默。

墓园附近的花店恰好没有其他顾客，陆东植松了口气，按习惯买了康乃馨、百合和菊花，一面等着店主准备花束，一面从口袋里掏出信封，略微提高声音道：  
“还要一份白玫瑰送到这个住址，必须由沈小姐本人签收。后天送，这封信也一定要本人收。”  
将几张纸币放在柜台上，陆东植勉强控制住手抖，庆幸徐仁宇派来“保护”他的人没有大摇大摆地跟进店内，不知是徐仁宇的疑心不算太深，还是跟踪者偷懒。

踏过青砖铺就的小路，陆东植抱着花走向了墓园一隅，靠近一株柏树的墓地。失踪的父母没有遗体，青青草从下埋葬的只是两个空骨灰盒，却依然是他的心灵寄托。  
雨水冲刷掉了墓碑上的尘土，上次他带来的花早就被收走了，旁边偶然长出的几颗蒲公英也被雨打得零落，陆东植收起伞，慢慢地走到墓碑前，弯腰将颜色素雅的花束斜放下来，站起身退开两步，默默地鞠了三个躬。  
陆家无人信教，陆东植并没有可以祈祷的对象，所以他只是盯着墓碑上的两个名字，在心里告诉爸爸妈妈自己过得很好，工作顺利，身体健康。  
雨滴打湿了他的卷发，顺着他的面庞流下，黑色的西服吸了水，颜色似乎变得更深了一点。

陆东植从墓园离开时，雨下得又大了些，他的发丝间还留着些许水滴，一直微锁的眉头舒展了开来。  
等一会买点好菜回家，熬汤喝一定很暖和，陆东植一面往车站走，一面盘算着还剩半天的假期该如何过，刚有好转的脸色却在发现一辆黑色的凯迪拉克迎面开来后重新变得苍白。

是徐仁宇的车。  
一刹那间，陆东植的反应是转身就跑，随即硬生生地稳住身子，手腕一歪将伞略微倾斜，想要装作没看到。  
然而黑色的高档轿车还是减了速，稳稳地停到了他面前，扬起的一点水花连陆东植的鞋都没有打湿。  
陆东植僵在了原地，只能等着后车窗摇下，看着徐仁宇的手伸出来，修长的手指微曲，像招呼狗一样冲他勾了勾，男人低沉的嗓音从车内飘出，打破了雨天的宁静：  
“东植，上车，我送你回家。”

回家的路上徐仁宇和他说了不少话，但是都和工作无关，所以陆东植并没有听，在被对方揽着腰带进宽敞而豪华的住处时，就已经把那些废话忘了个干净。  
徐仁宇没有像前几次一样，一进门就把他按在墙上强吻，而是让他先去洗澡，看到他只裹了一条浴巾出来，又莫名其妙地转过身，让他把衣服穿好。  
陆东植懒得去想徐仁宇打的什么算盘，他穿着男人大一号的衬衫，披着薄毯，窝在沙发上睡了一个下午，意外地完全没有做梦。

“东植晚饭想吃什么？出去吃或者在家叫外卖都可以。”  
工作告一段落，徐仁宇一抬头才发现窗外染上了晚霞，他站起身，揉了下发酸的肩膀，走到沙发边，摸了摸正在玩手机的陆东植的头发。  
徐仁宇没有雇常驻的佣人，打扫卫生的人隔天上门，平时不在家吃饭，自己当然也不会动手做饭。刚才午餐也是外卖解决，看陆东植睡得太香，都没忍心把人叫起来吃饭。  
“我想喝粥，”  
陆东植放下手机，忍住推开徐仁宇的冲动，轻声答道。停了两秒，又补充道：  
“有材料的话，我想自己熬。”  
他不太想吃饭，但中午少了一顿，饥饿感颇为真切，想到等一会可能还要被徐仁宇折腾，便没有逞强。  
“你会做饭？”  
几次把人带回家都只是过夜，徐仁宇好奇地挑起了眉。他没想到自己的秘书居然真是个全能的，身手矫健，处理事务机灵，连饭都会做。  
“嗯，自己一个人住，多少会一些。”  
陆东植点了点头，扭过头装作想去看手机。他的烹饪技巧都是父母教的，上学期间长进了不少，参加工作后太过繁忙，反而搁下了，跟了徐仁宇后更是疲惫，难得有机会做一次饭。  
“好，你列个清单，我让人把东西送来。”  
指尖拨弄着青年柔软的发丝，徐仁宇的眼神柔和了不少，他身边的人里，陆东植还是第一个敢说自己“会做饭”的。

大理石桌面上摆着一锅青菜蘑菇粥、两个粥碗和碟子，还配了三份清淡的小菜以及调味的香油，简朴的菜肴和屋内精美的陈设格格不入，然而房间的主人却好像全不在意，舀着粥配上菜，动作斯文，却是一看就胃口不错。  
陆东植咽下一口粥，看着对面正在喝第二碗粥的徐仁宇，手上不觉捏紧了勺子。若是以往凑巧要给男人做饭，他肯定会考虑对方的喜好，但现在他一点也不愿体贴这个强奸犯，只做了自己想吃的东西，以为徐仁宇会看不上，谁知这个混账吃得比猪还香。  
“东植，怎么了？”  
感觉到青年的目光，徐仁宇抬起头，拿纸巾擦了下嘴，放下勺子问道。  
“没什么，我以为理事吃不惯这种菜。”  
陆东植撇了撇嘴，夹起一撮萝卜丝，用力嚼了几下。他可没有徐仁宇这么好的餐桌礼仪，对着强奸犯，也没力气再装斯文。  
“我自己肯定不会吃，但这是你做的。”  
徐仁宇笑了一下，目光扫过桌上的几道菜，望着陆东植不知为何而睁大了的眼睛，微笑道：  
“而且味道真的很好，我很喜欢。”  
陆东植眨了眨眼，嘴唇动了两下，只轻轻“嗯”了一声，就没有再说话。

这天夜里徐仁宇没有碰陆东植，准确说是没有上他，只是吻了吻他的额头就酣然入睡，而陆东植也终于体会到了这张软硬适中、宽敞得足够睡三个人的大床的好处——  
即使被徐仁宇抱着，他也睡得很香，朦胧间想到的只是白天雨滴打在脸上的凉意和那一捧花里百合淡淡的香气。

…………  
时针走过了上午九点，徐氏集团的一层大厅中，晨间的阳光越发明亮，人影却逐渐稀疏。前台才工作半年的年轻姑娘紧张地看着在不远处踱步的徐志勋常务理事，祈祷着对方能赶紧离开。  
她听说常务喜怒无常，还私下里骚扰女员工，虽然觉得青天白日应该没有危险，但还是不愿看这个人一脸烦躁地在面前晃悠。

自动门缓缓开启，前台看到向来彬彬有礼的徐仁宇理事带着秘书走了进来，而徐常务大步迎了上去，一直站在沙发旁，似乎和自己同样紧张的孔组长也小跑着跟上，四个人一同往电梯间方向走了过去，不由得松了口气。

“哥，有件事要和你商量。”  
电梯门才刚合上，徐志勋就迫不及待地挑起了话题。他歪着头，脸上挂着笑，却显得有些流里流气。  
“什么事？”  
徐仁宇斜瞥了徐志勋一眼，暂时压下了把对方扔出电梯的冲动。徐志勋嬉皮笑脸地叫他“哥”，毫无疑问是在找麻烦。  
“你看，你有一个月都没能办出什么事了，会长不催，你就不着急吗？”  
看着对方从小到大一直装模作样的脸，徐志勋把事前孔灿锡念叨了半天的要点给忘了个干净，说惯了的冷嘲热讽脱口而出，语气也格外轻佻。  
“徐常务，请您——”  
眼见着气氛险恶，陆东植一侧身想要将两个人隔开，手臂却被轻轻拍了两下，徐仁宇扬了扬下巴，声音十分平静：  
“接着说。”  
“我这边其实也不是没麻烦。就是下一个活儿有点大，担心忙不过来——”  
徐志勋夸张地摇了摇头，故意放慢语速，又等了几秒想要卖个关子，见徐仁宇只是一脸漠然，只得悻悻道：“你好歹也算是我哥，肥水不流外人田，有没有兴趣合作一次？”  
“哦？”  
“有兴趣的话改日再谈，没兴趣的话，我可就找朋友去了。”  
徐志勋耸了耸肩，甩下一句话，扭头看了刚才起就缩在角落的孔灿锡一眼，不觉皱眉，想到是此人提出了方案，脸色才好了一些。毕竟，能让徐仁宇面露惊讶之色，对徐志勋而言很是新鲜。  
徐仁宇缓缓点头，沉吟了片刻，却是一言不发，直等到电梯叮咚一声，才悠然道：  
“好。具体时间我会让陆秘书和你那边联络。”

按习惯将一杯美式放在徐仁宇的手边，陆东植盯着桌上摆得整整齐齐的两沓文件，轻声问道：  
“理事，徐常务的话，您觉得……可信吗？”  
他没敢直接说“请您不要相信徐志勋”。双方关系再糟糕也是有血缘和共同利益的兄弟，陆东植即使真的是徐仁宇的心腹，要掺进去也只是自讨苦吃，更何况他的真实身份是卧底警察。  
“……东植在担心我？”  
拿起美式尝了一口，徐仁宇转头打量着陆东植，不觉露出了微笑。今天他陪青年回家换了西服才来上班，虽然晚了十来分钟，但看到对方穿着自己挑选的衣服，徐仁宇便觉得空气都格外清新，连徐志勋愚蠢的挑衅都没怎么影响到他的心情。  
“是的。第一次合作前，多少要有些铺垫，徐常务这样上来就要求的，有点……”  
斟酌着话语，陆东植迟疑地摇了摇头。徐志勋的冒失他也有所知晓，但像这样破绽百出的行动还是令人费解。  
“东植真是可爱。”  
青年抿着唇关心自己的模样着实乖巧，徐仁宇差点笑出了声，他忍不住站起身，一手勾起对方微尖的下巴，一低头就在那对薄唇上偷了一吻，拇指按住对方小巧的唇珠，温声道：  
“这件事你暂时不用担心，先做好我交给你的工作，明白了吗？”  
“……是、是的，理事。”  
陆东植想要低头，却被捏住了下巴，脸上不受控制地开始发烧。他眨着眼不去看徐仁宇的眼神，只是暗自感叹，光看行事出格惹人恼火这一点，两个姓徐的倒当真不愧是兄弟。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 东植又一次冒险传递了情报

从递交申请表的那一刻起，陆东植便做好了身份暴露的准备。  
他本身没有卧底经验，而徐氏集团也不止一次揪出过陆东植的前辈，所以署长最初对他并没有寄予太大期望，倒是柳在俊鼓励了他好几次。  
陆东植预想过自己被发现后的若干种结局，最好的也不过是有机会递出情报再少受些折磨，全身而退的可能性约等于零。  
然而被徐仁宇监禁，彻底沦为玩物，日日承受身心撕裂的痛苦还是超出了他的想象。

两层窗帘将阳光挡在了室外，昏暗的房间内，陆东植背靠着床头，衣衫凌乱，身上散落着吻痕和牙印，手腕上的镣铐将他的行动范围限制在了床边一米以内。  
这是个十分舒适的房间，温度适中，厚厚的地毯踩起来如同云彩一般，双人床的床上用具都是每天一换，蓬松柔软的枕头散发着清香，似乎能瞬间治愈所有疲劳。  
但是陆东植在这里从未睡过一个好觉，因为徐仁宇几乎每晚都会“光临”，用各种方法凌辱他，大概是因为太过痛苦，具体细节都很模糊。

“——东植。”  
徐仁宇的声音忽然响起，还带着回音，陆东植吓得打了个冷战，双手抱着膝盖缩成一团，徒劳地想要躲开对方，却被阴影中忽然冒出的手捏住了脸，一瞬间竟然如被施了法术一般动弹不得，他反射性地张嘴要喊，声音却细若蚊呐：  
“呜、不要，别……”

猛地睁开双眼，陆东植大口喘着气，习惯性地要抬手擦汗，才发现自己的手腕上并没有什么锁链，灰色带暗纹的窗帘只拉上了一半，月光斜射进来，照亮了靠窗的地板，而床头温暖的灯光为房间笼上了一层暖橙色。  
他坐起身，惊魂未定地环视四周，一样样熟悉的家具映入眼帘，而直到低沉的嗓音响起，他才注意到近在眼前的房间主人：  
“东植，终于醒了。”  
“啊……”  
陆东植揉了揉眼睛，看到梦中折磨了他许久的男人就站在床前，也没有穿西装，而是换上了轻便的长袖T恤和休闲裤。这是徐仁宇的卧室，不是什么囚禁陆东植用的小黑屋，他的身份也没有暴露，只是又一次被对方从公司直接带回了家。  
“你做噩梦了，我叫了几次都不醒。”  
徐仁宇的语调和平日一样沉稳，目光却少见的柔和，他伸手拨开青年几缕被冷汗粘在额角的发丝，指尖忍不住在陆东植光滑的肌肤上流连了几秒。  
“理事……我，呜……”  
才刚舒了一口气，被徐仁宇碰到，陆东植的胃忽然开始抗议，一股难以控制的绞痛和恶心感捉住了他，酸液蓦地倒流，他连忙咬紧牙关，才没有吐到男人的身上。  
“东植？”  
“呜……我、对不起……！”  
捂着嘴跳下床，陆东植勉强压着已经冒到喉咙眼的液体冲进了洗手间，抱着马桶就吐了起来。

“呼……唔。”  
冲走几乎是透明无色的胃液，陆东植漱完口又用凉水冲了把脸，喘着气扶着洗面台，只觉得头晕目眩，双腿软得像浸了水的纸，随时都要瘫坐在地。  
“还难受吗？要喝水吗？”  
徐仁宇站在洗手间门口，眉头紧蹙，眼神中是毫不掩饰的担心。  
“……嗯。”  
虽然不想求徐仁宇任何事，陆东植还是点了点头。他虚弱得好像下一秒就会晕倒，那时候只会更麻烦。  
“等着。”  
盯着对方发红的眼眶看了数秒，徐仁宇叹了口气，转身离开了房间。

扶着陆东植坐回床上，看着对方将一大杯水一饮而尽，徐仁宇紧绷的表情略微放松下来，轻声问道：  
“好点了吗？”  
“好多了，谢谢理事。”  
放下杯子，陆东植用手背抹去了嘴角的一点水。口中清新的果香令他精神了不少——他没想到徐仁宇会细心到拿冰箱里的柠檬水给他，虽然柠檬水是陆东植自己泡的。  
“什么梦，吓成这样。”  
揽住青年的腰，徐仁宇让陆东植靠进了自己的怀里，感觉到对方的体温略低，更忍不住收紧了手臂。  
“是……我最害怕的事。”  
虽然被徐仁宇抱住也令陆东植的胃抽痛，但眼下他已经没什么东西可吐了——昨天夜里男人弄了他一整晚，搞得他今天一天吃不下饭，而徐仁宇仅剩的良心就是允许他早退，甚至还选择陪着他一起回来，在家办公。  
“你父母的事故？”  
对方的履历徐仁宇看过不止一遍，新查来的资料也细细读过：陆东植并非天涯孤独，但和亲戚们关系疏远，加入徐氏集团后更是断了联系。再联想到上次陆东植从墓园出来后失魂落魄的模样，徐仁宇自然得出了结论。  
“……嗯。”  
不等自己编，对方倒主动给找了理由，陆东植一瞬间觉得徐仁宇的胳膊也没那么碍事了，比自己高一点的体温竟然有点舒服。  
“不用怕，你现在是我的人，明白吗？”  
徐仁宇活了三十几年，从不需要别人的安慰，也没有安慰过别人，他笨拙地按住陆东植的肩膀，小心地把人推倒在床上，自己也俯下身去，一手撑起身体，一手捧住了陆东植的脸。灯光下，青年的脸色几乎是惨白，令他有些手足无措。  
“明白。”  
陆东植不想点头，只好半垂下眼帘。他不太懂徐仁宇为什么要反复强调所有权，是觉得他还不够老实吗？明明他已经抛弃尊严，任凭对方胡作非为了。  
“有什么事都告诉我，我处理不了的麻烦很少。”  
徐仁宇说着，忍不住凑近前吻住了青年的唇。柔软的唇瓣带着若有若无的柠檬香气，令他心跳加速，险些就又要撬开陆东植的双唇，好更深入地享用独属于他的美味。  
“嗯……理事……”  
不知是因为太过疲劳，还是察觉到对方没有入侵的意图，这次的吻并没有令陆东植感到恶心。他闭上眼睛感受徐仁宇轻轻蹭着自己的唇，第一次在接吻时放松了身体。  
“我还有工作，你先睡吧。明天早上要是还不舒服，就让人来看。”  
恋恋不舍地坐直身体，徐仁宇揉了揉陆东植的卷发，一手拉灭了床头灯，借着月光看到陆东植微微点了下头，嘴角终于勾出了一丝笑意。

…………  
工作日下午五点，咖啡厅中的客人还十分稀疏，陆东植望着小圆桌对面坐立不安，拿个杯子都手抖的张七星，不觉有些好笑：  
“又不是第一次见面，干嘛这么紧张。”  
他一面说着，一面支起下巴，忍不住轻笑了一声。这两周他几乎都被徐仁宇拘在身边，今天徐仁宇被徐钟贤单独叫去，陆东植才意外拿到了半天假期。他见到徐氏集团以外的人，感觉憋在胸口的一股浊气终于吐了出来，整个人都轻松了不少。  
“大哥，您笑话我好玩吗？”  
张七星呲了呲牙，见陆东植仍是笑吟吟的，无奈地叹了口气，略微低下头，又道：  
“对不起，没及时去看您。”  
陆东植受伤的消息张七星过了几天才从洪正洙那里听到，以他的身份关系，也没法主动求见面，而最近他和警方接触多，一忙起来就又拖了几天，直等到陆东植联系他才想了起来。  
“哦，你还在乎着这事啊？”  
陆东植说着，故意挑起眉，拿起姜汁汽水，指尖摩梭着杯沿，一副好整以暇的模样。  
“那当然了！您可是我大哥！那个，怎么说呢，我有个小消息跟您说一声，您要是觉得有用，就大人不记小人过……”  
尽管明白陆秘书的脾气其实并不坏，张七星还是忍不住向后靠了靠，左手揣进了夹克的衣兜，见陆东植点头，才掏出了一张卷起的纸条，小心地放到了桌上。

四周没有客人，服务生也都离得远，陆东植大大方方地拿起纸条，打开一看，上面只歪歪扭扭地写了一行字：  
【徐志勋在清查手下人员，目前暂时没有成果】  
“也不是什么了不起的消息，给您免费了。”  
张七星握着手，努力挤出笑容，说话却没忘了再强调一遍这次算是友情价。  
“这不太合适。我也有点事想和你说一声，”  
才说过是为了求原谅，就又来卖好，陆东植斜瞥了眼对面乍看凶恶，实际胆小又精明的中年人，忍住没有翻白眼，压低声音道：  
“徐常务来找过我们，说是要合作。”  
见张七星半张着嘴愣住了，陆东植抿了一口汽水，微微一笑：  
“越新鲜的东西越值钱，张先生肯定比我明白。”

离开咖啡厅，才坐上出租车，陆东植的手机就响了，看到来电人显示着“徐仁宇”，他不觉吸了口气，等了两秒调整好呼吸才点了通话键。

“东植，邮件看了吗？”  
“对不起，还没有。”  
“你现在就回公司，路上看。周末我要参加派对，你也要去。……是那个草包临时的主意，倒也正好。具体见面说。”  
“是的，理事。我大概20分钟能到。”

切断电话，陆东植不自觉地捂了一下胸口，回想刚才短短几句对话，确信自己表现得一切正常，才略微安下心来。  
那天徐志勋突然提出合作，陆东植十分怀疑，而徐仁宇对此不置可否，他也就没有再问。然而心中总惦记着，一方面是不安，一方面也想要将消息传递给警方，却是苦于徐仁宇把他看得太严，找不到接头的机会，思前想后才决定试一试张七星这条渠道。  
将消息透露给张七星有一定风险，但对方上次的表现令人有所期待，而徐志勋的派对一来，倒是给陆东植打好了掩护。当然，也可以说他今天这份努力的意义不大，毕竟人一多消息就会自动传出去，向来不睦的兄弟“其乐融融”地开派对，警方肯定会注意到。  
陆东植一边想，手上已经点开邮箱，开始看新邮件。光是想到要和徐仁宇一起去徐志勋开的派对，他就有些头疼，只好轻轻揉着太阳穴，默默为自己打气，祈祷着注定暗流汹涌的现场不要出任何状况。

…………  
周六不巧是个阴天，并不符合草坪派对阳光灿烂的印象，然而对比前几日树叶都被晒得发蔫的炎热天气，实际却要舒适许多。

林间的别墅外表不算奢华，但一看规模便知普通富豪难以负担此处的消耗：三层小楼配有两个泳池，院子分为三个区域，不仅有本次作为会场的大片草坪，还有温室和错落有致的中式庭院，每处维护起来都是不小的开支。  
陆东植听说过徐志勋有一处品味不错，“和徐常务平时作风不太一样”的别墅，跟着徐仁宇走在石子路上，环顾四周闲静的景色，还是不觉惊讶，连脚步都放慢了。

青年的眸子亮晶晶的，徐仁宇不觉莞尔，胸中却又莫名地发紧。他抬手拍了拍对方的后背，轻声问道：  
“东植喜欢这种地方？”  
“啊……是的。草坪这边有点像我小时候去过的公园。”  
上司的语气和善，但陆东植感觉像是工作中走神被发现，讪讪地挠了挠头。  
对方目光游移，微微低头的样子仿佛想吃糖又不敢说的孩子，徐仁宇点头，沉吟了片刻，才缓缓道：  
“你要是真喜欢，我给你准备一处。这么大的用起来不方便，小一点的更好。”  
“哎？”  
徐仁宇的表情和声音太过平静，陆东植眨了眨眼，忍不住抬手捏了一下自己的耳朵。最近男人对他的确不坏，衣服、眼镜、钢笔乃至新的刀具和枪，总之各种东西都送了一通，加起来也价值不菲，但陆东植也不是没见过徐仁宇对“恋人”殷勤时的模样，收下时强颜欢笑，拿回家后就直接扔进了储物室，一眼都不想多看。  
“想要吗？”  
“不、不用了。最近我都和理事住在一起，也用不到。”  
陆东植知道徐仁宇不吝啬但也不慷慨，给钱送礼向来有目的，一开口要送他别墅，他的第一反应就是对方在试探，连忙推辞，也不及细想，话一出口，却不禁脸红。  
“……的确。”  
青年的回答远比徐仁宇预想中还要可爱，他的手不觉抬起了一半，只想将人拖进某个僻静角落，仔细亲吻一番。然而想起不远处有朴武硕跟着，而等会又要看徐志勋那个蠢货葫芦里卖的什么药，只好清了清嗓子，沉声道：  
“今天不要离开我身边，无论对手是什么人，任何和工作有关的话题都不要给出明确回答。”  
话题回归正轨，陆东植暗暗地松了口气，连忙点头，在脑中快速地过了一遍提前定下的紧急情况对策和别墅地图，刚才还有些发颤的声音变得平稳：  
“是的，理事。”

今天他不仅是秘书、保镖，也是在敌营中搜集情报的卧底警察。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别墅温室中的秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含Dub-con要素

仓促筹办的派对参与者不多，正式宾客一共也只有20余人，在徐志勋举办的派对中并不起眼。  
然而，所有参加者在见到徐仁宇和徐志勋二人谈笑风生的情景后，都不免产生了“自己是经过精挑细选的嘉宾，才能第一时间知道向来不和的兄弟准备合作的大消息”之感。

浅灰色的云层遮蔽了阳光，虽然是阴天，浮在空中的云层却飘得很高，并无压抑之感。夏日午间难得的清爽空气中，徐志勋穿着杂色的休闲西服，没有系领带，用和以往一样略显轻浮的语调，欢迎诸位宾客接受邀请前来，又宣布平时不对外开放的玻璃温室和中式庭院也会打开院门，供众人赏玩。

徐仁宇坐在树荫下的藤椅上，双手交握，动员了最大的耐心听徐志勋说完致辞，他看出有不止一位来宾和他一样感到烦躁，并感到了一丝难得的同情，毕竟徐志勋的腔调自然就令人厌恶。

“……理事，等会您想喝什么？”  
“拿饮料是服务生的工作，东植不用操心。”  
侧头看了一眼站在旁边，正微微欠身的陆东植，徐仁宇瞬间感觉胸口舒畅了不少。不得不与草包虚与委蛇是消磨耐心的苦差，而精明干练又乖巧的秘书似乎能轻易化解他的不悦，令他想起世上少数还算漂亮的东西。  
“是的，理事。”  
陆东植点了点头，看了一眼还在废话的徐志勋，以及立在两三米开外一副疲惫又无奈模样的孔灿锡，用0.1秒的时间庆幸了一下自己没有被徐志勋提拔，随即却又记起徐仁宇最近干的好事，不觉轻轻地叹了口气。

“哥，你怎么在这儿啊，都不先来见我一下？”  
派对正式开始10分钟，徐仁宇正带着陆东植和朴武锡在和一名曾经见过几面的富商交谈，徐志勋却斜刺里插了进来。他故作亲密地拍了拍徐仁宇的肩膀，而对面的富商也识趣地托辞要先尝尝今天的餐点，迅速地抽身离去。  
“派对主人很忙，不好主动打扰。”  
徐仁宇笑了笑，背着手摇了摇头，而跟在他身边的陆东植也欠身行了一礼。  
“你好歹也算是我哥，这点事何必客气。”  
在“算是”上加了重音，徐志勋笑得志得意满，似乎摸准了今天徐仁宇不会让他下不来台。  
“没错。既然来了，我也算是客人，今天就不费心，只享受了。”  
对方挤兑人的套路太过贫乏，徐仁宇轻松地将球抛了回去。派对不是详谈生意的地方，今天他来参加，和徐志勋说几句话，让一些人看到兄弟关系好转的迹象就已经达成了目的，而徐钟贤又不在，徐仁宇自然懒得多花心思。  
“啧、徐仁宇，你……”  
从小在成绩上就一败涂地，接手家族事业后也只在最近扳回一局的徐志勋在口舌之争上也向来讨不到好，他磨了磨牙，眼珠一转看到陆东植，登时有了主意：  
“呦，陆秘书也来了？”  
“徐常务好，谢谢您今天邀请我们。”  
陆东植点头，标准的营业笑容配上柔和的语气，显得十分得体。  
青年态度稳重大方，然而一想到前两天见到父亲时，徐钟贤随口夸过陆东植两句，还说徐志勋的部下都差了点意思，徐志勋便觉得对方颇为碍眼，原本打算留些余地的话语也变得露骨又刻薄：  
“哈哈，你也客气。都被我哥收了，总得沾点光吧？要不然卖得可太吃亏了，对不对？”

一言既出，几个人都愣了一下。离开两步的朴武锡和孔灿锡都扭头装作没听见；陆东植抿着唇眨眼，脸上的笑容没变，却似乎多了一分苦涩；而徐仁宇的眼神闪了闪，本就低沉的声音笼上了一层寒意：  
“徐志勋，话不可以乱说。东植是我的得力部下。你也知道我们的规矩，真正进了门的，都是家人，除非犯错，否则就要护到底，和那些只靠合同维系的地方，是不一样的。”  
徐志勋看其余人的反应，本来也有点后悔，见徐仁宇把帮派规矩拿出来，更是慌张，一扭头看到孔灿锡，连忙努嘴让人替自己顶一下。  
习惯了为上司收拾烂摊子的孔灿锡硬着头皮凑了过来，想办法打着圆场，却不敢直视徐仁宇：  
“那个，今天是派对，常务也是看理事能来，太高兴了，说话有点着急……”  
徐仁宇瞟了一眼强装镇定却目光游移的徐志勋，冷笑了一声：  
“看来是为了派对而累坏了，不打扰了。”  
他一边说，一边轻轻拍了拍陆东植的腰，声音也登时温和下来：  
“东植，我们走。”  
徐志勋张了张嘴，既想反唇相讥，又怕真惹到了徐仁宇，只好咬着牙道：  
“我，我还要和其他人打招呼，你们玩，要走就走，不送了。”

…………  
虽然明白自己和徐仁宇的关系恐怕早已众所周知，但被当面讥刺，陆东植还是不觉恍惚了片刻。  
他当然不是“卖”的，他一点也不情愿，他是被强奸的……但是，他的确没能坚决抵抗，甚至有点习惯了被徐仁宇带回家。早晨和男人一起去公司的羞耻感已经淡薄；在办公室或车上被徐仁宇突然抱住亲吻也成了日常；就连在床上的情事也似乎不再那么难熬。这两天徐仁宇并没有收敛，而陆东植反胃的次数却下降了，甚至在累得迷糊时还会不自觉地伸手想要抱住对方，就好像走在吊桥上时会自动地去抓扶手。  
而所谓“忍辱负重”的借口，也难以说服陆东植自己——卖身是为了实现目的，金钱利益和维护治安自然有区别，可说到底同样是交换。  
所以，面对徐志勋无礼的言辞，他竟然一时语塞，没能像以往那样轻盈而圆滑地回敬过去，还要等徐仁宇这个罪魁祸首护着他。

注意到秘书闷闷不乐，徐仁宇没有立即打断青年的思绪，只是领着人往玻璃温室的方向慢慢走。迈过半掩的玻璃门，派对的喧闹声渐渐远去，朴武锡也聪明地拉开了距离。安静的温室仿佛与世隔绝一般，没有风声也没有虫声，只有或高或低的花丛和二人的脚步声。

“东植。”  
“……哎？理事，我……对不起。”  
陆东植隐约觉得耳边安静了许多，却直到听见徐仁宇的声音才回过神来。他一抬头看到身旁的几丛玫瑰，意识到自己在工作时间出神被抓了个正着，不觉愧疚地低头，道歉的声音都比平日小了。  
“没事。今天不好直接教训那个草包，你刚才做得很好。”  
徐仁宇说着，手腕一翻就捏住了陆东植的手。青年的手并不十分柔软，却比徐仁宇的手明显要小一圈，握起来很是合适。  
“没关系。我不在乎。”  
陆东植摇头，清了清嗓子认真答道。徐志勋口无遮拦也不是一两天的事了，又没被什么人听到，太过在乎只是自寻烦恼。他逼着自己考虑工作，扭头问道：  
“对了，理事，您打算待到几点？”  
“东植想早点回去？”  
青年逞强的模样像是受了欺负却依然爱亲近人的小猫，徐仁宇不禁露出了笑容，一手捧住对方的脸蛋，凑到陆东植的耳边问道。他不等对方回答，就含住了青年的唇瓣，趁人不备直接钻了进去，抵着对方柔软温热的舌头，仔细搜刮了一通才缓缓退出，注视着陆东植水润的眼睛，轻笑道：  
“可是我还不想回。难得来一次，总要好好欣赏一下风景，有东植陪我，就更好了。”

温室中除了多个品种的玫瑰，也散落着其他鲜花和观叶植物，错落有致的布置彰显出设计者的匠心，而欣欣向荣、姹紫嫣红的景象也证明拥有此处的人同样颇为用心。  
只是比起花丛中香艳的一幕，无论怎样艳丽的花朵，都注定要暂时沦为布景的一角。

“哈啊、呜……理事，嗯……”  
花丛旁白色的长椅上十分干净，几乎没有灰尘。陆东植跪在地上，小臂撑着椅子边缘，米色的西服衣袖都没有弄脏。他的长裤被拉下，圆翘的臀瓣露了出来，西裤的膝盖处却不免沾染了一点脚下红砖的泥土。  
他不是没想过徐仁宇会胡来，却是低估了男人大胆的程度，竟然都不找个房间，在随时可能有人来的温室就要扒他的裤子。

“放松，让我进去。”  
徐仁宇跪在陆东植身后，一手扶住青年的腰，一手则不紧不慢地揉捏着对方结实又匀称的大腿，一面享受手感，同时挺腰推进，将自身粗长的阳物一点点地挤进了怀中人的幽穴。  
“理事……唔、回去，回家做，好吗……”  
后穴被强行撑开的感觉令陆东植的眼中泛起了泪光，他努力扭头，想要看着徐仁宇的眼睛求饶，却被对方给顶得险些惊呼出声，登时也顾不得别的，连忙捂住嘴，却还是漏出了一声呻吟。  
“好。在这里就做一次，之后回家做。”  
感觉对方紧窄的小穴温顺地吞下了自己的分身，徐仁宇舒了一口气，耐下性子安慰了陆东植一句，也不等人适应，便快速地开始抽插。他后悔没随身带安全套，只能匆忙地帮对方扩张一下。虽然他喜欢不戴套直接享用青年的身体，但套上的润滑剂适合这种需要“速战速决”的场合。  
徐仁宇早想尝试一下在办公室和家以外的地方干自己的秘书，追求刺激还在其次，主要是想看陆东植的反应。青年在私密空间中从羞耻无奈到逐渐放松，乃至不知不觉开始享受的过程着实可爱，他好奇陆东植在户外又会是怎样一副情态。

“啊！唔、嗯哼……不、不行……慢点，理事，求您……”  
噙在眼眶里的泪水滴落在手背上，陆东植急得额角冒出了汗珠，而男人一上来就这么用力，更是令他本就敏感的身体有些受不住。他自己的分身因为粗鲁的插入原本没什么动静，后穴被这样狠狠捣弄了几次，小家伙却眨眼间精神起来，半硬着在空气中轻轻颤抖。  
“东植不是怕人来吗？待得越久，越可能有人来。我可不愿让别人看见你这个样子。”  
徐仁宇的声音带上了笑意，一边说，一边故意放缓了速度，大开大合的进出也改成了只插入小半就抽出，逗弄得那嫣红的穴口开始一缩一缩地吸吮侵犯自身的肉棒，似乎在主动邀请对方进来。  
“你……呜！流氓、嗯……”  
男人不讲理的言语气得陆东植忘了压抑声音，他撑着椅子想要挣脱，腰窝却被牢牢抓住，摇着屁股扭了两下，后庭中微妙的空虚感却令他浑身发软，若不是有长椅，恐怕已经瘫倒在地，任由男人施为了。

“东植明明也舒服了，后面咬着我，想要我进去，”  
平素温文的秘书被欺负得忘了敬语，徐仁宇只觉得心口被猫挠了似的，恨不得被陆东植再这样骂上几声。他俯下身，亲了亲青年衣领下的白皙后颈，低声继续道：  
“前面也硬了，对不对？”  
徐仁宇说着，一只手便往对方的身前探去，想要安抚一下陆东植没人照料的分身，谁知青年仍是倔强地要逃，这次却是主动向他怀里靠，将浅浅捅进了一寸的肉刃一口气吞下了大半，搞得两个人同时倒吸了一口气。

“嘶……东植可真是欠操，这么着急要吃我的东西。”  
分身突然被湿软温暖的甬道包裹，徐仁宇差点就缴了枪，咬着后牙忍了下来，刚才一点调戏恋人的闲心烟消云散，只想要好好整治身下不听话的宠物。  
“嗯……没有、你出去……滚！”  
腰上被掐得生疼，才被入侵不久，还没有完全适应的幽穴又突然被贯穿，陆东植也分不清是痛是爽，眼泪已经扑簌簌地落了下来。他彻底没了力气，后穴中的快感却渐渐散开，侵入了四肢百骸，令他轻喘出声，连带着思维似乎都迟钝了。  
“别闹。再淘气，我就让人看看你到底有多骚。”  
徐仁宇知道青年不是欲拒还迎，但这种真实的抵抗更激发了他的征服欲，他的嗓音掺上了一分沙哑，沉重的呼吸中是不加掩饰的欲望：  
“在别人家的温室里，敞着门被我操，叫得还这么响……小骚货。”  
“我不是，呜……混账……”  
陆东植被干得整个人都直晃悠，手肘磕在椅子边缘，撞得发麻，原本卡在大腿间的内裤也蹭得掉到了膝弯处，而最要命的自然是后庭中被不断挤压摩擦的小凸起。他的分身已经完全硬了，白净的柱身上挂着前端小孔吐出的淫液，而被操开的后穴也慢慢吐出了润滑用的体液，在二人间拉出几道转瞬即逝的透明丝线。

玻璃温室中淡淡的花香掩盖了多余的气味，陆东植呜咽着被徐仁宇干到高潮，还来不及从快感中挣脱，肠壁中被浇满温热液体的熟悉感觉就攫取走了他的神智。  
“呜、哈啊……”  
陆东植努力的眨眼，想要拨开泪水获得清晰的视野，满是泪痕的脸颊却忽然被男人的大手捏住，被迫回头接受徐仁宇不知餍足的深吻，连嘴里都仿佛被侵犯了一通。  
不知过了多久，徐仁宇放开了他，手上替他擦去眼泪，又在他耳边低语：  
“……东植真漂亮，是我见过的最漂亮的人。”

陆东植闭着眼装聋作哑，徐仁宇却换了几个形容词翻来覆去的说，臊得他脸上发烧，正要出声抗议，却感觉男人抽身站起，一直被堵在陆东植体内的液体也流了出来。他羞得愣住了，回过神来却发现自己已经坐在长椅上，裤子拉了上来，腰还是被徐仁宇圈着，而折腾了他半天的人一面继续吃着他的豆腐，一面还在大言不惭：  
“别怕，以后不会再让东植受这种委屈了。”  
他没力气把徐仁宇推开或者直接打死，又怕对方会像刚才那样说个不停，只好点了点头，望着对面娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，喃喃道：  
“……谢谢，理事。”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事发现了东植的一个秘密

徐志勋在自家别墅邀请二十余名宾客，举办了小型草坪派对的消息并不稀奇，而其中附加的情报却能令对徐氏集团成员关系略有了解的人怀疑自己的耳朵：  
徐仁宇携带几名心腹，欣然应邀参加了派对，还不是蜻蜓点水走个过场，而是一直玩了几个小时，临近下午茶时间才愉快地离开。

“所以，这次徐仁宇会参加，并不是偶然兴起吧。”  
临近傍晚的阳光照亮了警察署的小会议室，署长与三名了解卧底行动的部下围坐在小会议桌边，商讨昨天刚从不同渠道收集到的，关于徐志勋派对的情报。  
“是的。他办事有章法，虽然并非滴水不漏，但就我们掌握的信息来看，不太可能因为想要放松一下就随意参加派对，何况还是一直有冲突的对手举办的活动。”  
背对着窗户的柳在俊接过了话头。他从一名参加派对的宾客那里间接得到了消息，一听说从来不屑于与徐志勋接触的徐仁宇居然出现在会场，双方还“亲密交谈”了几句，立刻就报告了署长，要求开会确定下一步针对徐氏集团的行动计划。  
“的确……沈部长有什么看法吗？”  
署长若有所思地点头，又将问题抛给了坐在柳在俊对面的沈硕求。  
“消息这么快就流出，很可能是有意被透露出来的。徐家这两个儿子，估计是想要外界知道他们关系有好转。这其中的目的……宝景。”  
沈硕求并没有像柳在俊那样因为得到了有价值的消息而兴奋得目光炯炯，他摸着下巴，声音平静，而另两人也随着他的发言，将视线移向了坐在下首的沈宝景。  
“两天前，有真伪不明的小道消息称徐家兄弟有意在近期合作，”  
沈宝景蹙着眉，回忆着还锁在她办公桌抽屉里的便签，顿了一下，又补充道：  
“提供者是之前给出了徐氏集团武器交易时间的人。”

署长和柳在俊对视了一眼，柳在俊清了清嗓子，看了一眼沈宝景，又注视着沈硕求说道：  
“看来很可能是真的。虽然不清楚他们是怎么达成了和解，但近期内多半会有联合的大动作，”  
看到沈硕求一手捏紧了那份不离身的探案笔记，柳在俊笑了笑，语气也变得轻松起来：  
“我明白，就这两条消息还不足以下定论。所以我们要尽快确认徐仁宇和徐志勋究竟是否要‘尽弃前嫌’。”  
沈硕求放下了笔记，双手抱胸，目光扫过柳在俊，停在了署长身上，重重地叹了口气：  
“陆东植在上次的行动中受了重伤，这次又要他冒险吗？”  
署长摇了摇头，一手在桌子上轻轻点了两下，语调却还算温和：  
“沈部长，卧底任务本来就是高风险的，而且，这次我们不会让陆警长单独作战。”  
沈硕求和沈宝景同时惊讶地睁大了眼睛，而年轻的警长更忍不住提问：  
“您的意思是？”  
“我们在徐氏集团还另有卧底。他没能像陆警长那样潜入干部身边，但也获得了一定程度的信任。之前他的任务就是潜伏，所以基本没有递出过情报。柳部长的建议是，这次请陆警长和另一名卧底各自搜集消息。”  
悠悠然宣布出重磅消息，署长鲜有表情的脸上也露出了一丝笑容，他看到沈宝景讶异地眨眼，似乎还在消化新公开的内幕，便又嘱咐了一句：  
“沈警长下次和陆警长接头时，记得有其他卧底这一条要保密。”

…………  
经过约4个月的筹备，徐仁宇的“新事业”——地下赌场，终于即将在9月份前开业，而作为实际筹建的负责人，陆东植这几天也是忙得不可开交。虽然不少事情有其他工作人员打理，但整体安排和开业典礼前的最终查验还是需要他自己完成。

徐大少爷要开一家小而精致的会员制赌场的消息已经在大约两周前按计划传了出去，而开业典礼的请柬也在一周前寄出，受邀的都是和徐氏集团有渊源，又和徐仁宇派常有来往的组织代表。

8月底的首尔残暑未消，然而清晨时分已经有不同于盛夏的清凉之感。陆东植从赌场的后门走出，看着还无人来往的小巷，做了几次深呼吸，又捏了下自己的脸，希望能快点彻底清醒过来。  
他昨天住在了赌场的客房里，就为了能多睡一会，不用一大早再往现场赶。这还是他向徐仁宇申请了三次的结果，而昨晚他也是过了零点才睡下。  
穿过一条干净的小路，听着啾啾鸟鸣，陆东植在脑海中快速地检查着典礼的流程，默默祈祷着今天一切顺利，孰料才一转弯，刚看到赌场还关着的玻璃大门，就见到两名组织成员正围着一名貌似送货员的人也不知在说什么。陆东植心头一跳，连忙快步走上前，而成员们一见他，也自觉地让开了位置。

“不好意思，我是这里的负责人，请问您有什么事情？”  
陆东植冲着送货人点了点头当作打招呼，又扭头示意两名成员先去忙别的，看着二人走开，才回头又露出了温和的微笑。对于不相干的普通人，黑帮成员其实都礼貌而客气。  
“我是送货的，给开业的新店送花篮。你们这里不是要开张吗？”  
送货人是个三十来岁的男性，其貌不扬，大概是因为风吹日晒，皮肤比大多数人要黑不少。他一边说，一边指了指大门两侧已经稀稀落落摆上的花篮。  
“是的，今天我们老板有新买卖开张，您要送的是……？”  
“这个，‘祝贺李先生新店开张，生意兴隆，财源广进’，地址就是这里。结果您手下的人说是送错了，愣是不肯收，您说我该怎么办？”  
清晨第一单就出状况，又要把刚才与两个普通员工讲过的东西重复一遍，送货人显得有些不耐烦，但也不便和笑盈盈的英俊青年发火。  
“原来如此。我们老板的确不姓李，这份花篮应该是送给别人的，恐怕是地址有误。您能让我看一眼寄件人的姓名地址吗？”  
陆东植点点头，笑容丝毫未变，彬彬有礼的态度令送货人十分受用，答话语气都好了些：  
“喏，您看，是沈小姐送的，留的地址是个什么餐厅，具体我也不清楚了。”

“哦……”  
接过送货单，看清附言栏中的字样，陆东植忍不住咽了下口水。姓氏和二人在警校时常去的餐厅名称令他猜到了这个花篮中藏着沈宝景传递来的最新任务。但陆东植没想到她这回的手法如此大胆，用了几个暗语就敢说“东西贴在粉色康乃馨旁边”。  
“抱歉，这位小姐和这个餐厅我都没听说过，麻烦您联系寄件人吧。啊，我帮您搬回车上。”  
陆东植一面说，一面自然地凑到了花篮边，双手捧住花篮，指尖夹出了藏在康乃馨旁的篮子边沿下，团成了一卷的便签。  
“唉，看来也只能这样了。”  
送货人无奈地摇了摇头，想要让陆东植不必忙，却见青年已经利索地把花篮抱到了运货车边上，只好道了两声谢谢，离开了现场。

时针走过八点，清爽的阳光也添了一丝灼热，黑色的克莱斯勒停在赌场侧门旁，车门打开，徐仁宇走了下来，第一件事就是看自家的秘书在哪里。  
尽管知道客房条件很好，他还是很舍不得放陆东植自己一个人住。但徐仁宇也明白一旦一起过夜，他多半不会放陆东植好好休息，想着第二天的典礼对于青年也是个展示、锻炼能力的重要机会，才勉强同意了陆东植要在客房过夜，方便次日准备的要求。

远远看到陆东植似乎正在给几名员工分配任务，徐仁宇径直走了过去，却没有直接叫，而是站在几步开外欣赏恋人工作中专注的表情。  
这两周因为赌场一事，两个人都忙，徐仁宇已经好几天没能仔细地亲吻陆东植，更不要提鱼水之欢。昨晚他梦见了青年，以为今天一见会按捺不住，谁知看到对方沐浴在阳光下，一头卷发被暖成了金棕色，脸庞白皙而柔软，嘴角虽然没有笑容，眼神却温柔又专注的俊俏模样，再加上挺拔优雅的仪态，竟然令徐仁宇一时只想专心地多看一会。

“……理事？您已经来了？还不到八点半呢。”  
陆东植正忙着叮嘱负责音响设备的员工再做一遍测试，一抬头才发现只需要提前20分钟到场的徐仁宇已经来了，他连忙欠身行礼，两三步奔到了上司的面前，而一名暂时没有工作的普通员工也跟在他身边。  
“不算早。怎么样，顺利吗？”  
“嗯，目前一切顺利。整个典礼也不会太长，大概1小时15分钟就能结束，之后就是试营业，下周起正式营业。”  
提起工作，陆东植反而放松了些，他不自觉地回头扫了一眼已经摆满门口的花篮和地面的红毯，心中既忐忑，却也有一丝满足。  
这是他第一次全权负责这种规模的工作，典礼本身也还罢了，自己规划的项目完工的成就感着实是不小。   
这可是赌场，不是什么好地方，陆东植提醒自己，收敛心神，注意着不要显出太过欣喜的模样，却发现徐仁宇不知为何笑了：  
“很好。”  
“陆秘书，刚才那个送错货的……”  
一旁的普通成员听着二人对话，想起刚才陆秘书出面处理的小麻烦，忍不住插了一句。  
“送错货？”  
徐仁宇略微挑起眉毛，笑容变淡了一些。开业日讲究吉利，送错货虽然不是什么大问题，却也不是愉快之事。  
“啊，没什么。就是有个花篮写错地址，送到这里来了。我跟送货人说清楚了，已经让他把花篮拿回去了。”  
陆东植清了清嗓子，摇着头答道。他不敢突然移开视线，还是和刚才一样直视着徐仁宇，期望男人不要多加追究。  
“……那就好，东植办事利索，我很喜欢。”  
盯着青年澄澈的眸子看了几秒，徐仁宇点了点头，低沉的嗓音磁性十足，站在一边的年轻成员看着陆秘书眨眼，又看着理事微笑，忽然觉得自己不应该跟过来。

…………  
赌场的开业典礼进行得十分顺利，一切都有条不紊，而当周的试营业也生意兴隆，一听到赌场开设的消息就立刻要求加入会员的客人为数不少，其中固然有一部分是向徐仁宇示好，希望能沾上或巩固与徐氏集团的关系，大部分还是对徐仁宇的经营手腕和品味颇有信心，同时又有钱没处花的富豪。  
陆东植在赌场盯了三天的现场后便回归了日常工作，只是平时也多了处理相关经营工作的任务，而今后每周也都要挤出时间去巡视一遍。单论繁忙程度，其实并不如以往徐仁宇需要处理大宗交易时，但一来内容他不熟悉，二来想到自己是负责人，却已经把消息透露给了警方，陆东植就不免心中惴惴，一周左右下来，才养回来一点的身体就又明显地瘦了。

当然，让他感到疲惫的原因还有徐仁宇这个不知节制的色中饿鬼。

“唔……理事……几点了？”  
躺在柔软的双人床上，听到身边悉悉索索的动静，陆东植哼哼着翻了个身，隐约感到阳光隔着窗帘也还是很亮，却依然不太愿意睁眼。  
昨晚他好说歹说也没能争取到独自回公寓睡个安稳觉，总算是逼着徐仁宇“让步”了一点，只按着他做了一次就睡觉，但这些天积累下来的疲劳却是无法一夜之间消除。  
“还不到八点。今天休息，你多睡会，不着急起。”  
徐仁宇已经换好衣服洗漱完毕，来拿床头柜上的手机，没想到却吵醒了陆东植。青年抱着薄被赖床的样子仿佛学生一般，他忍不住弯腰在对方的额角上印下一吻，又伸手轻轻戳了戳恋人圆润的脸蛋。  
“嗯……晚安……”  
男人的吻依然会令陆东植略感不适，但现在他只想睡觉，半梦半醒间，只知道有个身上带薄荷沐浴露气味的人亲了亲他，所以陆东植礼貌地道了晚安，就重新投入了没有工作、没有秘密、多半也没有那个总是抱着他不放的色狼的梦乡。

徐仁宇走回客厅，打开手机开始翻阅工作邮件。他快速地批复完前几封例行报告，点开了曹宥真发来的加密邮件。  
邮件内容是陆东植家庭的详细资料。  
他并不怀疑陆东植本人有什么问题，只是注意到青年父母的事故似乎至今都还困扰着对方，自然而然地想要了解细节，至于知道之后要做什么，徐仁宇还没时间考虑。

“陆东植的父母的确是在他读高中期间不在的。但不是因为事故而亡故，而是某次外出后失踪，几年后才被宣布死亡。  
失踪案件目前已经被封存，警方给出的结论是自杀，但因为没有遗体，都只是推测。”

徐仁宇将邮件逐字逐句地看了三遍，关上手机，目光不由得飘向了卧室半掩的门。陆东植一直明确告诉他自己的父母是死于事故，从未提到失踪一事。  
客厅墙上挂钟的嘀嗒声莫名地变得异常清晰，徐仁宇修长的手指轻轻敲着沙发扶手，直到分针又转过一刻钟，他才站起身往厨房走去，开始尝试为平日里总是为他泡咖啡的青年，泡一杯据说能缓解疲劳的甘菊茶。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赌场VIP室里的一局Black Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含Dub-con要素

曹宥真又一次接到了调查陆东植背景的任务。她点点头，如以往一样没有提问，反倒是徐仁宇微蹙着眉，逡巡了足有一分钟，才补充道：“无论结果如何，都第一时间报告我，绝不要让第三人知道”。  
如此基本的要求本不必说，曹宥真忍不住多看了徐仁宇一眼，又立刻压下了那一点冒头的好奇心，转身告辞，回到自己的办公室，开始安排具体的调查工作。

…………  
赌场开业两周多，已经有不少原本和徐氏集团没有关系的人慕名而来，就规模而言虽然仍只是个小买卖，发展的势头却可谓良好，连洪正洙在看到报告后也没有挑刺，陆东植不由得略微松了一口气。

“陆秘书好，您这边请。”  
现场负责的经理早早等在侧门，迎接按时巡视的陆东植，一见到人便微笑着侧身，如同管家一般要给陆东植引路。  
“申经理好。我自己转转，你去忙，不用陪我。”  
陆东植露出微笑，对着戴着眼镜，瘦瘦高高很有上班族气质的经理，客气地摇了摇头。他明白自己也只是个代理人，说通俗些就是打工仔，和申经理身份并无本质区别，更不要提他其实是个卧底。  
“陆秘书请随意。有什么需要请随时叫我。”  
经理脸上营业用的微笑比陆东植更专业几分，他欠身行礼，还是陪着陆东植进了大厅才转身离去。

因为是会员制，这间赌场比之前徐仁宇带陆东植考察过的那家要安静许多，空气中没有刺鼻的烟酒味，却隐隐飘着淡淡的草木香。  
或许是因为才上午10点，即使是最热闹的赌桌旁也没有坐满客人，小众一些的游戏更是只有寥寥三两人。陆东植并不真心希望此处生意兴隆，也并不着急，只是缓缓地绕着赌场走着，偶尔在几个游戏边驻足，装作是在寻找感兴趣的游戏的普通客人。

“服务生，请拿一杯柠檬水。”  
绕着赌场走了大半圈，陆东植感到有些口渴，他抬手招呼人，却听到有脚步声靠近，停在了他的身后。他一转身，便看见本应在总公司的徐仁宇就站在身边，藏蓝色的西服三件套是清晨陆东植随手在家中衣柜里指的那一套，而徐仁宇的目光也正落在他身上：  
“东植怎么在这里也喝柠檬水？”  
徐仁宇说着，又瞥了服务生一眼，吩咐道：  
“换成香槟，再加一杯威士忌，送到1号VIP室。”

赌场共有四间VIP室，每间的档次并无差别，只是装修风格不同。1号VIP室是豪华而略显繁琐的欧式风格，家具大部分是定制，也有几件可以算是古董的物件。  
陆东植被徐仁宇不容分说地带进了VIP室，看着华贵的木门被两名保镖从外面关上，紧张得脸色发白，却还是强自镇定，微微侧着头问徐仁宇：  
“理事，您怎么突然来了。您告诉我，我会安排一下的。”  
徐仁宇靠着赌桌，轻轻晃了晃手中的玻璃杯，听着冰块撞击杯子的细微声音，语调十分柔和：  
“今天不是视察，不用安排什么。”  
“那您是……”  
“手痒了，想和东植玩几局。”  
轻抿一口威士忌，感受着醇厚液体滑落喉咙的灼烧感，徐仁宇笑了。他放下酒杯，冲着陆东植勾了勾手指，等着青年走到身边，才挑起对方的下巴，拇指按住陆东植柔润的唇，低声道：  
“东植输了的话，就要在这里脱光了被我干。”

“K，我这边20点了。东植还要抽牌吗？”  
翻开一张新牌，徐仁宇看着陆东植手边的一张J和一张7，忍不住抬手拨弄了一下对方的卷发。  
“……嗯。”  
虽然知道bust的可能性很高，陆东植还是点了点头。他忍住拍掉徐仁宇的手的冲动，伸手从牌堆里抽了一张扑克牌。  
“5点，可惜。”  
青年手边的三张牌恰好超过了21点，徐仁宇耸耸肩，嘴里说着可惜，眼里却满是笑意。  
陆东植扭头瞪了徐仁宇一眼，很想把一整套牌直接甩到这个衣冠禽兽脸上。  
“别咬嘴唇。这么漂亮，咬破了太可惜。”  
徐仁宇得意地挑眉，修长的手指又抚上青年的唇，一面轻轻揉着，一面问道：  
“已经12局了，我9胜2负1平局。东植是不是该认输了？”  
“理事……回家做好不好？”  
抬手拨开徐仁宇的手，陆东植忍着羞耻，直视着对方说道。这些天他已经学聪明了，知道徐仁宇一旦要求就绝不会放过他，只是细节偶尔还有商量。  
“不行。今天来这里就是想看东植躺在赌桌上被我操哭的样子。”  
徐仁宇的指尖滑到了陆东植的喉结上，面不改色地说着下流话，却好像在谈论天气。  
陆东植被气得眼前黑了一秒，险些直接一巴掌招呼到上司的脸上，总算是记得自己没有退路，定了定神，轻声道：  
“请理事和我再玩一局，这局如果我凑出21点，就请理事饶了我，好不好？”  
“好。”  
俊美青年努力挣扎的模样令徐仁宇笑得眯起了眼，他大度地答应了恋人的要求，开始洗牌。沙沙的轻响回荡在房间中，更衬得二人间的沉默格外沉重。

“21点。”  
徐仁宇点了点自己手边的牌，不等陆东植再说什么，就揽住了对方的腰，低头吻了下去。他耐心地啄着青年的唇，感觉对方习惯性地放松了身体，才更进一步，舌头撬开陆东植的唇瓣和牙齿，开始玩弄对方柔软温热的舌头和口腔。  
“唔、嗯……呜？！”  
突如其来的一吻十分漫长，陆东植的眼角渗出了泪水，才感觉徐仁宇放开了他，小腹上却忽然被狠狠的踢了一脚。他反射性地弯下腰护住腹部，脸上又挨了一耳光，下巴也被捏住。男人的手像铁箍一般钳着他，几乎像是要让他脱臼，痛得他双腿一软就跪了下去。  
“哎……？”  
陆东植被打懵了，一滴泪珠从眼眶滑落下来。他仰头望着居高临下的徐仁宇，还来不及庆幸男人松了手，就看到对方已经解开皮带拉下拉链，侵犯了陆东植无数次的粗长阳物探出了头，虽然还未完全勃起，却已经体量可观，而徐仁宇则拍了下他的脸，冷冷道：  
“舔。”

欧式风格的包间收拾得十分整洁，本应十分热闹的赌桌边却只有两个人。  
陆东植跪在柔软的地毯上，张着嘴小心翼翼地含着徐仁宇的分身。他数次被顶得想干呕，却只能揪紧男人的西服下摆，勉强忍住。  
“喉咙放松，舌头别歇着。”  
徐仁宇按着青年的后脑，缓缓地挺腰抽插，一面享受对方温热湿润的口腔及喉咙，一面还不忘“指导”。  
“呜、唔……”  
口中的物什似乎又胀大了一点，陆东植的被撑得呜咽起来，眼泪沾湿了面颊。徐仁宇下体的一点腥味充斥了他的鼻腔，而对方的每一次深入都令他感到窒息，他不仅忘了生气，甚至忘了羞耻，机械性地遵从着男人的指示，卷起舌头开始细细地舔，舌尖抵着肉棒上凸起的青筋蹭着，又在对方退出时像舔冰棒一样轻轻嘬了一下。  
“不错，东植真聪明。”  
很少要求陆东植口交的徐仁宇被刺激得浑身一震，不觉后悔以前没有多这样玩一玩自家的秘书。他用拇指抹去青年嘴角漏出的津液，掐住对方的下巴，又一次撬开了陆东植的唇，开始更不客气地操青年的嘴，肉刃猛地捣入深处又迅速抽出，重复几次后又变换角度，蹂躏着陆东植口中的每一个角落。

“呼……”  
释放在陆东植的嘴里，确认青年咽下了精液，徐仁宇揉了揉对方的羊毛卷，感觉心跳略微平静下来，才抽身而出。  
“呜……呃、哈啊……哈啊……”  
陆东植愣了几秒，才像是被解了咒法一般咳嗽起来，他咳了几下就俯下身，双手撑着地面开始痛苦地干呕，直折腾了两分钟才终于喘匀了气，手脚却已经软得像是被抽了筋一般。  
然而，他还没来得及尝试站起，就接到了下一个命令：  
“缓过来了就脱衣服。脱光后自己躺到赌桌上，腿分开。”  
徐仁宇说着，半蹲下来，体贴地为恋人拉开了领带，又故意将西服外套斜着扯开一截，让衣领卡在青年的手臂上，才悠悠然站起。他看着陆东植垂着头慢慢地解开衣扣，露出光滑的肌肤，才刚释放过的分身就又抬起了头，等到陆东植爬上赌桌时，徐仁宇便已经完全恢复了状态。

近乎全新的高级赌桌虽然又硬又凉，平躺的姿势还是帮助陆东植恢复了一点体力。他数了二十下也不见站在一旁的徐仁宇有动作，只觉得对方的视线仿佛看透了自己所有的秘密，忍不住略微撑起上身，涨红脸轻声问道：  
“理事……您怎么了？”  
“你不用操心。”  
注视着青年优美健康的胴体，徐仁宇摇头封住了对方的提问，又从衣兜里掏出一个透明的小瓶，故意冲着陆东植晃了晃，才在掌心上倒出一滩略显粘稠的液体。  
陆东植眨了眨眼，一时不知该用什么词去形容在西服口袋里放润滑液的行为。他还愣着，双腿就被徐仁宇推得大开，臀缝间猛地传来一阵粘稠感和凉意，随即便是后庭被破开的异物感。

“呜……”  
“放松，很快就会让东植舒服的。”  
徐仁宇直接挤进去了两根手指，看着青年蹙眉，口中安慰着，手上的动作却与温柔不沾边。修长的手指直进直出，毫不顾及狭小穴口的抗议，很快就将润滑液强行涂满了入口附近的肠壁，刺激得软肉收缩起来，又继续深入，对准了陆东植的敏感点按揉起来。  
“啊？！嗯、哼……理事、嗯，别碰那里……”  
陆东植的身体自动做出了回应，刚才只是略有反应的分身已经抬起了头，在空气中颤巍巍地立着，他的脸烧得更热了，挣扎想后退，大腿根却被徐仁宇的另一只手牢牢按住，一扭腰只是让对方的手指戳到还未被开发的地方。  
“东植只会说‘不要’‘别碰’，实际却很爽，对不对？”  
徐仁宇勾起嘴角，故意用指甲去划拉恋人后穴中的小突起。他看着人含泪摇头，手上更加大了力道，直逼着陆东植呻吟出声，又立刻添了一根手指进去，一面搅着润滑液抽插，一面缓缓旋转，又不时暂停去逗弄对方的敏感点，另一只手也虚握成拳，圈住陆东植白净的阳物套弄，一步步将青年推向高潮。  
“唔、理事……啊、嗯嗯……”  
内外交织的快感令陆东植忘了压抑声音，冰凉的赌桌已经被他的体温捂热，眼前的景物越发朦胧，他忍不住弓起腰，开始追逐侵犯自己的手指，却在登上顶点的前一秒忽然被男人抛下了。

“怎么了？是东植说不要的。我看你在发抖，看来是真的受不了了吧。”  
用手帕擦去指间的清液，徐仁宇叹了口气，一手却重新按住了青年的大腿，手掌摩挲过腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤。  
“理事……我、嗯……”  
陆东植记得自己几分钟前才说过“不要”，撑起身体想要自渎，手腕却一下子就被推开按在了桌上。  
“东植吞吞吐吐的，我也猜不出你想要什么啊？”  
徐仁宇摇了摇头，语气几乎可以算是诚恳，摸着青年大腿的手却逐渐向上，指尖顶了顶对方分身两侧的囊袋，像是在拨弄桃树上青涩的果子。  
“啊！理事、唔……”  
只差了一丝的刺激带来的煎熬远大于快感，陆东植打了个冷战，抿着唇不想开口，还未完全合拢的穴口却被塞进一个指节，徐仁宇的手指沿着入口那一圈软肉忽轻忽重地揉着，而陆东植的心脏似乎也被那根手指控制了一般越跳越快，他轻喘着，终于说起了胡话：  
“我要……给我……嗯，理事、给我……”

绿色的牌桌一角摆放着几盒扑克和一套骨牌，旁边则是一盒崭新的白玉制的麻将牌。而本应摆满筹码和赌具的牌桌中央，却躺着一名一丝不挂的漂亮青年，正张开双腿，勾着身上男人的脖子承欢。

“东植，抬腿，夹住我的腰。”  
又一次挺身贯穿青年的小穴，徐仁宇的呼吸也变得粗重起来。今天的润滑液与之前他给陆东植用的有所不同，包含了轻微的催情成分，据说会让人变得敏感。他原本也只是半信半疑，看着如今陆东植绯红的脸颊，却不由得信了八九分。  
“嗯，呜、哈啊……”  
后庭被反复撑开的痛楚已经化作令人迷乱的快感，陆东植轻哼着，匀称的双腿按男人的吩咐缠了上去，调整过的姿势使得对方进得又深了一点，被磨得软烂的内壁则抽搐着夹紧了男人的分身。  
“哈……小浪货。”  
VIP室的温度调节得恰到好处，徐仁宇的鬓角却被汗水浸湿了。他骂了一句，正想将陆东植的手按回桌上，视线一转却瞥见了不远处的骨牌。

“嗯、理事……啊？！”  
不明白对方为何突然停止律动又把自己的手推开，陆东植舔了舔嘴唇，正想重新攀上徐仁宇的肩膀，胸口饱满的茱萸却忽然被又硬又冷的东西死死压住，痛得他惊叫一声，反手要护住身体，双手却被扣在头顶，压在了桌上。  
“骚货，被我操，连这里都硬了？”  
拿着白色的象牙骨牌压住青年的乳头，徐仁宇的语调冷冷的，瞳孔却略微扩大，而捏住恋人手腕的手背更是青筋暴起。  
他轻轻转动手腕，青年可怜的小红豆就被骨牌挤得不断变形，却丝毫没有变软，反而越发地饱满挺翘。  
“好痛、不要，理事……”  
混沌的快感中一丝奇异的痛觉令陆东植清醒了一点，他呻吟着求饶，身子却已经软得像一滩水，无力直接抵抗。  
“东植最近连胸都变大了。再被我操下去，说不定都能有奶了。”  
“不会的……我才不会……呜！”  
过于羞耻的话题令陆东植的眼眶又泛起红，他嗫嚅着辩解，胸口酸胀的痛感却越来越明显。徐仁宇又忽然将骨牌凑到了他胸口另一侧的乳晕上开始画圈，这次的动作十分轻柔，却同样令人难耐。  
“……你一直跟着我，就知道会不会了。”  
手中的骨牌逐渐变得温热，徐仁宇盯着身下青年迷离的眸子，忍不住俯下身吻住了对方的薄唇。他把骨牌丢下了赌桌，将陆东植的小腿扛到肩上，把人几乎对折起来开始由上往下地狠干，很快就把对方操得射了出来，又听着陆东植的啜泣声继续干了一百来下，才心满意足地将种子灌进了青年的幽穴。

将陆东植抱到VIP室自带的客房的床上，吩咐好经理1小时后送午餐进房间，徐仁宇带着保镖离开了赌场。  
今天他取消了和合作过两次的帮派干部的会谈追到这边，只是因为曹宥真的调查有了进展：  
其一，陆东植父母的失踪或许和徐氏集团成员有关；  
其二，开业典礼送错花篮的餐厅三个月前就已经改了店名。

两点内容都很可疑，却又无法就此得出什么结论。徐仁宇只觉得异常烦躁，转头要叫陆东植，才想起今天人不在身边，而对方不可靠的背景正是败坏他心情的原因。  
他忍住了砸东西的冲动，让洪正洙联络合作方改日再谈，自己赶到赌场，却在看见陆东植挺拔背影的一瞬间，将路上想好的若干种质问——甚至是拷问的方法，抛到了九霄云外。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事接到了“内部消息”

淋浴间中的水声停了下来，只有零零落落的水珠滴答声回响在浴室内。  
陆东植擦干身体，套上白色的长袖T恤，发现腰间被徐仁宇弄出来的淤青已经消失，刚想舒一口气，眉头却又蹙了起来。

那天在赌桌上做，他身上被硌得留了好几处印子，肚子上被踢的那一脚也疼到了第二天。而现在已经过去了将近一周，他的伤已经都好了，徐仁宇对他却还是像对着个瓷娃娃，无论什么动作都格外温柔，连平日繁重的工作都给他分了一部分出去，今天更是给陆东植放了一整天假，也没要求他必须留在家里，自己却一早就离开了，比平时去公司的时间还要早上半小时，又不说究竟有什么安排。  
陆东植再迟钝，也意识到状况有异。最初两天他还可以抱有“徐仁宇偶尔会做个人”的幻想，还可以告诫自己不能轻举妄动，今天却不得不承认，自己身处五里雾中，应该做点什么，来打破目前看似安稳的现状。

…………  
高级会所“飞鸿”临时休业一天，被拒之门外的会员们扫兴而归，有些不免口头抱怨几句，有些脑子灵光的却已经开始猜测休业的真实原因——被警方盯上了要暂避风头，要接待不便透露的贵客，又或者是有不可告人的交易。

在会议桌的右侧上首坐下，徐志勋先张望了一周，他看着大会议室内豪华的陈设，目光落在斜对面墙上的一副水墨画上，忽然反应过来对面似乎少了个人，不觉开口问道：  
“……哥，陆秘书呢？”  
“东植前一段时间太累了，肠胃和睡眠都不太好，今天放他的假。”  
徐仁宇坐在左侧的上首，表情和声音都十分平静，倒真像是在和弟弟寒暄家常。  
“啊？你还会体谅部下？真的假的？”  
徐志勋撇了撇嘴，一副难以置信的表情。徐仁宇向来是严于律己律人的，之前也没见这个装模作样的家伙对小秘书有多体贴，怎么这次就转了性。  
徐仁宇微微一笑，没有再说什么，拿起桌面上人手一份的资料，细细地阅读起来。

徐氏集团默认的两派势力的谈判进行得十分顺利。因为前期已经进行了充分的沟通，合作的基调和大体流程很快就确定下来，双方要负责的环节也一一落实，主要负责推进会议的是洪正洙以及孔灿锡，徐仁宇和徐志勋作为决策者，只需要不时提问，得到回答后再做斟酌即可。  
会议持续了一整天，最终双方愉快地——至少表面上如此——以各自掌控的，徐氏集团旗下公司负责人的身份签订了合作协议。一天的会议尽管顺利，能确定的内容依然有限，各个环节的细节，双方日程协调，紧急状况对策等等都留待日后讨论，但光是有了书面的协议，以及初步约定好的利益分成方法，就已经足够令人满意了。

“啧，开会比看文件还累。那，哥，回头见。没事的话你也去见见老头子，他上次还和我说你跟他不亲，都不主动去看他呢。”  
从飞鸿的后门走出，徐志勋揉了揉发酸的肩膀，抬头看了一眼已经染上橙红色的云彩，侧头随口说了一句。  
“会长喜欢安静，老去打扰也不合适。我有事，先走了。”  
徐仁宇笑了笑，不等徐志勋再说什么风凉话，略一点头便当是告别，转身就上了车，留下炫耀不成反被“教育”的徐志勋愤愤地跺脚，而孔灿锡还是有些畏缩地站在几步外，等待上司的指示。  
徐志勋恼火了片刻，眼珠一转倒是有了主意，嘴角挂上了得意的笑容，一挥手将孔灿锡招呼到了身边：  
“你安排个人，立刻把今天的状况报告给会长，我就不信徐仁宇这上面还能赢得了我。”

…………   
“嗯，的确是徐常务的人，进去吧。”  
徐家宅邸的门卫检查过来人的工作证，闪身将人让了进去。相貌平平无奇，身量却颇高的青年礼貌地点头行了一礼，快步走进了院门。

“志勋这孩子倒是一直惦记着我。你叫什么名字，我怎么没有印象？”  
徐家的客厅中，徐钟贤接过瘦高青年递上的文件夹，打量了一下对方，随口问道。  
“会长好。我叫许泽秀，一直在孔组长手下办事，今天开会正好跟着常务和组长。常务平时都和孔组长交代事情，对我应该是没什么印象。”  
许泽秀危坐在沙发边缘，听徐钟贤问起，连忙解释了一番。徐志勋十分依赖身边几个熟悉的部下，他很少有直接接触对方的机会，没想到今天却一下子被派来见徐钟贤，正是意外的巨大收获。  
“这样。好了，天色不早了，你也快回去吧。”  
徐钟贤点了点头，等着许泽秀起身行礼离开房间，打开文件夹翻阅了几下，略微提高声音，笑道：  
“柳先生，请啊，您的故事我还想接着听呢。”

本不应出现在此处的中年人从书房走了出来，他戴着眼镜，文质彬彬，头发花白但打理得十分干净，身材也毫无发福迹象，居然便是首尔市某区警察署情报管理部的部长柳在俊。

“徐会长的二公子真是孝顺，有事情都记着您。”  
柳在俊走到徐钟贤左手边的沙发坐下，一面说，一面扶了下眼镜。  
“志勋还是没有主心骨，让人费心。”  
将文件夹放到茶几上，徐钟贤端起微温的绿茶抿了一口，品着淡淡的苦味，有些无奈地摇了摇头，语气却丝毫没有不耐之感。  
“有您在，二公子难免会放松些，也不是坏事。”  
“好了，柳部长有什么话不妨直说，你在这里待久了，我们都不方便。”  
放下茶杯，徐钟贤呵呵一笑，眼神却彻底冷了下来，似乎下一秒就会叫手下将柳在俊拖出去处理掉。  
“徐会长果然还是急性子。放心，这件事于我们双方都有好处。只是，想要好处，也难免要先付出点筹码。我已经预备了东西，就看徐会长是否有兴趣了。”  
而柳在俊却露出了胸有成竹的笑容，一边说，一边观察着徐钟贤的表情，语速略微加快：  
“我自己需要钱，上面需要一点成绩，徐会长这里，应该是想要更安定，更稳固的‘家’吧？”  
徐钟贤眉间的皱纹似乎舒展了一些，他若有所思地点头，示意对方继续说下去，而柳在俊却故意停了片刻，一手放在腿上，手指敲着膝盖，卖足了关子，才故意压低声音道：  
“据说大公子之前才解决了一个叛徒，真是好手段。不过，徐氏集团这么大，觊觎您这边的人，怎么可能只有一个呢？”

…………  
虽然心中忐忑，陆东植思前想后，还是选择了今天暂时不行动，再观察两天状况，同时想办法联系沈宝景直接见面。  
他还不确定徐仁宇对自己的疑心究竟到了哪一步，以及对方是由何处起疑，即使能联系上警方，上级会立刻做出反应的概率也很低，而指望能被“解救”出去更是不现实。要想多争取一分生存机会乃至有价值的情报，只能靠陆东植自己耐心周旋。

徐仁宇没要求陆东植一直待在家中，他中午就去了趟超市买蔬菜水果和零食。同居之后他才知道徐仁宇不但不会做饭，连零食都不吃，只会配着红酒吃点巧克力和奶酪，完全不懂欣赏食品工业的努力成果。而男人在他要求下尝了几次薯片、夹心饼干、爆米花、果脯、豆腐干……等等花样繁多的零食之后，也只有两种反应：我不喜欢，不好吃；还可以，但不如东植做的饭好吃。  
第一种反应也就罢了，第二种却令陆东植十分为难。一两次他还会在心里冷笑着说这种话也就能哄骗无知少年少女，然而徐仁宇每次不但都看着他的眼睛说，声音和表情还都异常真诚，而陆东植只好嚼嚼还没咽下去的零食，回一句“理事就是不喜欢吧”，站起身装作去洗手间，不去听徐仁宇接下来的说辞。

陆东植中午给自己做了份泡菜炒饭配腌黄瓜，眼见着窗外天空染上了橙色，正犹豫是要吃一顿剩饭还是再做点什么，裤兜中的手机却连续震动了几下，他打开一看，却是徐仁宇发来的语音：

“我40分钟后回去。”  
“今天休息得还好吗？晚饭准备吃什么？”  
“不累的话就做饭等我，累了的话就点外卖等我。”

这前三条平平无奇，陆东植面无表情地听完，正要关掉app，一条新的讯息又蹦了出来，却居然是一张十分可爱的贴纸，一头卡通的小狼狗跑了两步，身边就冒出了“等我回家”的字样。

陆东植捏着手机，嘴巴一时有些合不拢，他眨了眨眼，缓缓地将手机重新举到眼前，就看见那只小狼狗又颠颠地跑了两步，“等我回家”的文字再次浮现出来。  
跟了徐仁宇将近3年，陆东植1000%肯定徐仁宇从来不用emoji，更不要提表情包和贴纸。然而，这个道貌岸然，装得一本正经，冷峻时会令人发抖的家伙，却给他发了个卡通贴纸。  
陆东植咬着下唇，动作僵硬地把手机揣回裤兜，用力拧了一下自己的脸，想要用痛觉盖过其他感觉，指尖却好像被脸颊传染了热度，他只好跑进厨房开始准备晚饭，让水流冲走多余的温度。

手机屏幕上显示出“徐钟贤”的字样时，徐仁宇愣了一下。父亲很少主动打他的电话，大都是由身边人代劳，通知他何时去徐家宅邸或别的地方。  
想到徐志勋试图炫耀和父亲的关系，徐仁宇的嘴角勾起了一丝冷笑，他清了清嗓子，按下了通话键：  
“喂，是会长吗？”  
“仁宇接电话很及时啊。”  
“嗯。您怎么想起打我的电话了？”  
“上次你揪出叛徒，做得很好。有时间的话，可以再仔细些调查一下，说不定还会有发现。”  
“会长？”  
徐仁宇还想追问，耳边却已经是忙音。  
他收起手机，双手抱胸，想要分析徐钟贤的真实意图，却怎么想也只能得出一个结论——会长确信他管理的人员中还有可疑的人，甚至可能圈定了嫌疑人，只是要考量徐仁宇的手腕，才只给出简单的提示。

他的脑海中自然而然地浮现出了正在被秘密调查的陆东植的面孔。  
他迫切地需要掌握陆东植的一切真实信息，无论是为了组织还是为了自己。然而，这几天每次打开邮箱前，徐仁宇都会停留一两秒才能按下鼠标。发觉曹宥真已经将近一周没有再挖出有关青年的新情报，他对于部下的工作不力，却难得地没有感到任何不满，而刚才收到负责监视陆东植的成员汇报“陆秘书一切正常，没有和可疑人员接触”，徐仁宇长舒了一口气，仿佛自己通过了一场考试。

9月的首尔秋意渐浓，车窗外倒退的行道树已经有部分叶片变色，徐仁宇意识到夏日吵闹的蝉鸣这周来安静了不少，忽然感到有些疲惫。他抬手轻轻捏了捏眉头，开始闭目养神，等待一个短暂而安宁的梦，可以让他暂时忘记压在心头的大石，专心地期待恋人亲手准备的晚餐。

每一顿早餐、中餐、晚餐，都可能是他们能够坐在一张餐桌上共享的最后一餐。

段子：   
原本多写了一段，但感觉太甜，和本篇走向不符，就拎出来了。

开锁的滴滴声响起，正在拌沙拉的陆东植放下木勺和筷子，穿着围裙从厨房跑了出来。他看到徐仁宇正把西服外套挂上门口的衣帽架，没有多想就凑了过去，笑着打招呼说“理事，您回来了”，等徐仁宇转身，就又伸手去帮男人解领带。

“东植？”  
徐仁宇看着面前微笑着为自己解领带的青年，一时有些恍惚。  
陆东植会笑，但大都是礼貌而标准的微笑；在工作之外的大部分时间，青年望着他的眼中总有些警戒，偶尔还会显得茫然；被他逗弄了，往往是咬着唇瞪他；亲热时被他弄得受不了就会哭，最后又会露出迷乱陶醉的神情……这样甜的笑容却可称珍贵。  
那双白净，不算柔软却很适合握在掌中的手在他领口处灵活地舞动着，解开他的领带，指尖偶尔隔着衬衣碰到他的肌肤，像是被风吹动的柳枝拂过肩头。  
“等一下，马上就好……好了。”  
将领带解开，陆东植正准备回卧室将东西收好，腰却被揽住了。徐仁宇把他抱进怀里，捧着他的脸亲了亲，磁性的嗓音显得格外柔和：  
“东植，我回来了。”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 仓库中的对决，黑帮干部VS卧底警察

周英敏管理的若干处娱乐场所中，除了“飞鸿”，最为知名的便是“Bliss”。  
Bliss是一间爵士酒吧，规模不大，消费水准在同类店铺中也不算最高，却因为驻店的乐队和富于创意的鸡尾酒而著称。  
酒吧每天7点开始营业，到8点多，空位便已经寥寥无几，开店之初甚至还有人靠占位来挣钱。当然，得知此处实际上是徐仁宇的生意之后，稍微懂事的人就再也不敢耍小聪明，而醉酒闹事者更是几个月都难得一见。

爵士钢琴悠扬懒散的乐声响起，店内蓝紫色调的灯光笼罩下，每张桌边的低语声都停留在了话者和听者间，没有人试图窥探他人的秘密，也没有人担心自己的秘密会被偷走。  
然而，Bliss唯一的包间中，却正有一件隐秘的计划正在逐步成型。  
象牙白色的真皮沙发上，坐着足以令黑白两道大吃一惊的“阵容”——徐仁宇、洪正洙、曹宥真，以及店主周英敏，门口还有朴武锡及另外两名徐仁宇的保镖。

“以上是陆东植家庭背景和教育经历，和我们此前的资料有一些出入，”  
曹宥真一面说，一面按了一下控制器的按钮，投影屏上切换出了一名年轻女性的工作照，除了已经听过报告的徐仁宇，其余几人都为之一凛——女性身着警服，分明是一名警官。  
“这位女士是首尔市某区警察署情报管理部的成员，是一名侧写师，也是一个月前我方赌场开业时，送错了的花篮的寄件人。”  
曹宥真继续着说明，冷静的语调仿佛在授课，即使看到几位上级面露讶异之色，也只是淡淡地复述事实：  
“我们有充分的证据，怀疑陆东植与警方有密切关系。”

“东植……陆东植是卧底？”  
坐在徐仁宇右手边的周英敏摇了摇头，平素轻佻的神情无处可觅，他两只手紧握着玻璃杯轻轻转着，似乎一时无法接受冲击性的讯息。  
“是否是卧底还不好判断，只是说他隐瞒着我们，和现役警官有私下交流。”  
礼貌地纠正了周英敏的说法，曹宥真向一旁退开了一步，点头行礼，表示报告到此为止。  
“是卧底，还是被策反了，又或者是偶尔一次交易，于他和于我们都不重要。理事，您说呢？”  
坐在另一侧的洪正洙冷笑了一声，随即又叹了口气，脸色也明显发暗。  
进入酒吧后便一言不发的徐仁宇微微地点了下头，他一手摩挲着下巴，看不出什么表情，声音却明显比平时低沉：  
“对。调查还要继续，现在还不清楚陆东植的身份和具体泄露了哪些情报。诸位认为该如何处置陆东植？”

其余几个人面面相觑，都是满面犹疑——徐仁宇对陆东植的信任可谓前所未有，这两个多月更是恨不得把人捧在手心上，一些成员间都开玩笑说转年陆秘书可能就不是秘书，是理事夫人了。  
徐仁宇发现最信赖的身边人居然与死对头串通后的心情，没人能猜得到，所有人都默契地保持沉默，期待当事人能指出一点方向。  
然而徐仁宇却好整以暇地端起威士忌，抿了一口，目光缓缓扫过身边的得力部下，周英敏和朴武锡都略微侧过了头，曹宥真还是一脸平静，最年长的洪正洙无奈地扶了一下额头，沉吟道：  
“抓肯定是要抓的，但是打草惊蛇就不好了。我有个提案，或许可以引蛇出洞，方便摸清陆东植与警方的关系，只是要麻烦理事演一会戏，不知您是否愿意。”  
徐仁宇勾起嘴角，轻轻地将酒杯放回桌面，没有发出一点声音，磁性的嗓音回响在包间内，还带着一丝笑意：  
“自己的事，怎么能算是麻烦呢？”

…………  
日历又翻过一周，陆东植的生活意外地重新忙碌了起来。  
周一清晨一到公司，他就在理事办公室接到了足够做上两周还多的任务，工作邮箱也被塞了三十多封邮件，还都不是只需确认查收的简单内容。  
清闲了几日的陆东植被繁重的任务冲得懵了一上午，等到午休时又被徐仁宇带到附近的西餐馆吃饭，听着男人额外布置的工作，忽然有了种生活重回正轨的安心感，连带着胃口都回来了些，意面都额外加了半份。  
接下来的三天里，陆东植的繁忙程度有增无减，之前被边缘化的经历仿佛一场梦，他的警惕心虽然还未消失，却不由自主地淡去了大半。  
在表面披着企业外衣的黑社会中做高层干部的贴身秘书，处理各种报告、计划书、会议，这样的生活似乎才是属于陆东植的人生。他不敢忘记自己的真实身份，但他已经记不清警察署办公桌的样子，却能说出理事办公室每个文件柜的分类。

周五下午，公司总部的气氛和普通企业一样，比平日轻松了些许。  
陆东植坐在徐仁宇办公室的沙发上，又检查了一遍下周会议要用的发表材料，确认内容无误，不由得松了口气，正想去泡两杯红茶，肩膀却被人从后面按住了，徐仁宇的手环住了他的肩，温热的呼吸拂过他的耳廓：  
“东植辛苦了。这周末有没有想去的地方，我们去约会。”  
耳边醇厚的嗓音令陆东植心跳漏了一拍，他咬了一下嘴唇，淡淡道：  
“理事，您不要这样，现在是上班时间。”  
他一面说，一面试着去掰徐仁宇的手臂，却反而被更紧地抱住了。  
“那现在下班了。东植如果没有想去的地方，就按我的想法来了。”  
徐仁宇弯腰站在沙发边，凑在青年的耳边低语，他的声音格外温柔，令人一听便免不了心神荡漾。  
“……我说什么，您都会按自己的想法来吧。”  
陆东植又不死心地拽了一下对方的袖子，发觉徐仁宇纹丝不动，忍不住哼了一声，索性也卸下了秘书的面具，切换回近来二人独处时的状态。  
“对。不过，这次是例外，算是对东植的补偿。”  
大方地认下青年的指控，徐仁宇点了点头，指尖开始在陆东植柔软的颈间揉搓，像是在把玩一块美玉，他说着，略一侧头亲了亲青年的耳朵，听着对方轻哼，手指更开始往陆东植衬衣领口里钻。  
“嗯、什么补偿……啊……”  
陆东植猝不及防下涨红了脸，努力扭转身体要挣脱，才一回头，下巴就被捏住，唇上传来了柔软的触感。他反射性地张嘴要抗议，却被男人的舌头钻了空子，一眨眼就被夺走了呼吸，口中被搅弄的水声羞得陆东植闭上了眼睛，却使得其他感官越发灵敏，他控制不住自己的心跳，只能小心地换气才能不呻吟出声。

“唔……理事！”  
短暂却深入的一吻结束，陆东植忍不住瞪了徐仁宇一眼，双手却忽然被架起。徐仁宇也不知怎么想的，从后面将他往上抱，陆东植的胳膊被扯得难受，只好自己配合，蹬着沙发坐上了靠背，而徐仁宇就顺理成章地环住了他的腰，下巴搁在他的肩窝处，声音依旧柔和：  
“东植肯定也发觉了，我之前在调查你。我怀疑你的经历有问题，担心你背叛了我。”  
徐仁宇一面说，一面收紧了手臂，感觉怀中人绷紧了身体，叹了一口气，继续道：  
“你父母的事情我没能听到实话，其实很遗憾，又不免疑心，就让曹组长重新仔细调查了东植的经历。”  
“理事，我、”  
陆东植的嗓子开始发干，他咽了咽口水，不知该如何回答，只能尽量不让自己发抖。  
徐仁宇故意停顿了几秒，一手拍了拍青年的小腹，才缓缓道：  
“幸好，结果没有让我失望。我没有看错人。”  
“……嗯。”  
提到了嗓子眼的心落回了原来的位置，陆东植僵硬地点了点头，一个字也不敢多说。徐仁宇的怀抱很温暖，令他本能地想放松身体。  
“东植愿意一直当我的人吗？以后有什么事，都不会再隐瞒我。”  
“我……愿意。”  
男人的声音如同有魔力一般，陆东植迟疑了一秒，硬着头皮回答道。徐仁宇似乎是第一次问他愿不愿意，明明之前都只是居高临下地宣布陆东植属于自己。  
“真乖。总之，这次是我错怪东植，说不定还吓到你了，现在自然要补偿一下。”  
徐仁宇笑了起来，声音不大，却笑得颇为开怀，陆东植都能感觉到对方胸腔的震动，他定了定神，也勉强笑了一声，一手轻轻按住男人的手腕，柔声道：  
“不用补偿，只要理事能像以往那样信任我，就好了。”

徐仁宇许诺的“补偿”最终变成了一份不算贵重，却十分用心的礼物——原来他早就找好了陆东植喜欢的电影的初版海报、传单和导演主演的签名，还附赠当初影院上映时的限定版手册和电影票，又包场放了一回原片。虽然没能专门做出一部高清修复版，却也足够陆东植既惊喜又愧疚，在影片结尾时忍着羞耻主动吻了一下徐仁宇。  
他借着银屏的光，看到了徐仁宇眼中的惊讶之色，却没有机会细想，就被男人揽进怀里，吻到忘记了其余的一切。

…………  
恢复正常工作令陆东植在外的人脉也活了过来。第二周星期三中午，他接到张七星求见面的讯息，顺手就把人约在了一间连锁咖啡店，想着能听一听小道消息也就算是赚到了。

“啊，大哥！这里这里！”  
陆东植一推开店门，就看到早到一步的张七星伸着胳膊努力挥手。向来打扮得流里流气的张七星今天却穿得颇为得体，拎到街上说是个白领估计也有人信。  
“安静点，又不是大学生去KTV。”  
“哎，这不是见到大哥高兴嘛！您这么忙，我一约就能约到，跟朋友讲都有面子。”  
等着陆东植落座，张七星连忙将手边的菜单递了上去，笑嘻嘻地说道：  
“托您的福，我上次又小赚了一笔——”  
“‘小’赚？我的消息在张先生眼里，也只够塞牙缝是吗？”  
陆东植按下呼叫铃，斜瞥着张七星，直看得对方尴尬地挠头，声音也小了下去：  
“怎、怎么会呢。不止是赚钱，我的情报又快又准，涨了价也还有人排着队来买，大哥真是我的贵人啊！”  
服务生迅速赶来，陆东植点了一份拿铁配红茶蛋糕，等着人收走菜单，一手支起下巴，微笑道：  
“嗯。那你对贵人有什么回报吗？”  
出乎他的意料，张七星这次没有顾左右而言它，也没有插科打诨，而是一脸戒备地看了看周围，才压低声音道：  
“条子的事情，算吗？”  
不等陆东植回答，情报贩子就自顾自地继续说了下去，一边说，一边还四处张望：  
“我这也是辗转听说的。据说条子那边联络不到一位卧底，急得团团转，具体是哪里的我也不清楚，但好像是说再联系不到就要处罚那个负责接头的……这类事都归他们的‘情报管理部’管，要是处罚到我熟的那位，我这要再搭上线，也麻烦啊。”  
陆东植呆了一呆，还在疑惑张七星这次怎么如此大方，对方却已经毫不吝啬地抖落出了更具体的内容：  
“好像说就在这几天要接上头，多半是在……这个地方。”

张七星没有说出具体地点，而是塞了一张纸条到陆东植的手边，又挤了挤眼，拿起柠檬汽水灌了两口，见陆东植仍是盯着自己看，连忙陪笑道：  
“这个我只跟您说，其他人不熟，这种事说了，我只怕给自己招祸。”  
陆东植缓缓地点了点头，打开纸条快速扫了一眼，看到一个陌生的地址和“周三，22：00”的字样，还有一个熟悉的电话号码——沈宝景的手机号码，而字迹也和沈宝景十分相似。  
他的心猛地一跳，抬头重新打量起穿得人模人样的张七星，冷冷道：  
“辗转听说的，你也好意思当‘独家情报’？到底是谁告诉你的，为什么敢跟我说。”  
正在喝水的张七星呛了一口，咳嗽了几声，一面拿纸巾擦嘴，一面苦笑道：  
“大哥别逼我说话，再说我就没法在道上混了。您是什么人，我管不了也不在乎，我只希望您好好的，要不我上哪儿找大哥这么好的主顾？”  
陆东植蹙起眉，正想要再逼问两句，服务生却端着拿铁和蛋糕走了过来，他只好将纸条塞进裤兜，望着一脸尬笑的张七星，无奈地摇了摇头，心却在不断地下沉，沉到了连他自己也不清楚的地方。

…………  
手心里的纸条已经被揉得软了，字迹也变得模糊了一点。陆东植检查过受伤后新配备的小巧手枪，换上黑色的防水连帽卫衣和同色运动长裤，穿着轻便的运动鞋，乘着夜色独自走出了公寓。  
他叫了一辆出租车，在离指定地点差不多两公里的地方就下了车，一个人慢慢地从城郊结合区走到了如今已经废弃的一大片工厂仓库之中。

夜空中的上弦月洒下银白的光芒，照出了一间间仓库单调钝重的形状，陆东植走在库房阴影的边缘，只觉得呼吸越来越沉重，每走一步都要耗费极大的力气，随时都想转身逃跑。  
他仔细检查过纸条的字迹，分辨不出真伪，但这样令人不安的传递方式、仓促的时间和与以往接头地点迥异的场所，都指向了一种可能性：这是有人假托沈宝景名义部下的陷阱。

张七星当然不算坏人，陆东植甚至愿意相信他最后那一句“希望您好好的”是实话，但他们并不真是什么大哥小弟的关系，对方出于某种原因来引诱他踏入陷阱，也算不上什么不仁义。  
毕竟陆东植才是最先说谎的那个人。  
他骗了这三年间新结识的所有人，他的一切行动、表情、话语，都是为了让身边黑社会的成员们上钩，而他传出去的情报也的确令徐氏集团蒙受了不小的损失。

陆东植还不确定自己究竟在何处露出了破绽，而更令他好奇的则是徐仁宇为什么等到现在才出手，还不是干脆地把他抓起来，反而要如此大费周章地诱捕自己。简直就像是给养在家里的猫布了个陷阱一样，多此一举。  
而他作为那只跑不掉的猫，知道躲不过被剥皮抽骨的命运，贸然逃跑只怕会死无全尸，索性选择了主动走上前台，第一次，也是最后一次用真实身份去面对徐仁宇。

指定的仓库是砖砌的，灰蒙蒙地看不出年代，在月光下也只显得呆板无趣，陆东植仔仔细细地打量了一番那扇锈迹斑斑的铁门，幻想了一下等在里面的人是沈宝景，却很快就忍不住笑出了声，又不禁深深地叹了一口气。  
徐仁宇今天会放他一个人回自己的公寓，就已经否定了其他所有的可能性。  
他抬手推开了没有上锁的门，刺耳的金属摩擦声响起，浑浊的空气扑了出来，陆东植忍不住掩嘴咳嗽了两声，等着月光照出一条小路，才缓步走进了仓库。

仓库中只有他自己的脚步声，被遗忘的货箱阻挡了视线，陆东植轻轻握拳，深吸一口气，冲着一片幽暗，却隐约有活人气息的深处，朗声道：  
“我来了。请你也出来吧。”

啪，啪，啪。几声掌声响过，颀长挺拔的身影从一人多高的货箱后走了出来，月光只照亮了他的侧脸，却凸显了他轮廓分明的俊朗容貌。男人穿着笔挺的黑色西服，发型梳得一丝不苟，看起来更像是要出席晚宴的贵公子，而并非在废弃仓库守株待兔，等待叛徒自投罗网的黑帮干部。

“东植来得很准时，不愧是我的人。”  
徐仁宇微微侧着头眯起眼，目光由上至下扫过青年的全身，像是要将陆东植的衣服剥光一般。他看着青年从怀里取出全新的贝雷塔手枪对准了自己，抬手制住了从两侧闪出，举枪瞄准了陆东植的保镖，像以往一样冲着秘书勾了勾手指：  
“过来吧，东植，我有话要问你。”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事要惩罚东植

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 含强制情节

咔哒。  
保险栓打开的声音十分短促，却令所有在场者都绷紧了神经。  
陆东植右手持枪，左手托着右手，明明是练习过成百上千次的标准姿势，他的手却控制不住地在发抖。

徐仁宇盯着微微颤动的枪口，若有所思地点了点头，背着手抬脚往前迈了一步。  
两名保镖的枪口重新对准了陆东植，而青年身后，隔着一个货箱，也冒出来两个熟人——周英敏和朴武锡，两个人都拿着枪，却没有拔出。  
安静的仓库中，只有徐仁宇的皮鞋踩在地上的哒哒声，地面上的尘埃略微飘起又落地，仿佛从未被惊动。

“不要，过来。”  
陆东植感到呼吸困难，眼前的景物也莫名地有些模糊。他张嘴喘气，食指搭上了扳机，试着警告胆大妄为的黑帮干部，却只能眼睁睁地看着徐仁宇一步步逼近。  
“我有话要问你，东植。”  
徐仁宇停在了离陆东植只有两步远的地方，平静地重复着命令，好像面前举枪的青年仍然是自己最信任的秘书兼保镖。  
他低头注视着青年的双眼，看着对方澄澈的眸子映着月光，又向前一步，伸手捧起了陆东植的脸颊：  
“你不会开枪的，陆东植。”

“我……啊？！”  
对方指尖划过肌肤的触感令陆东植混乱的思绪找回了一点秩序。然而，徐仁宇的另一只手已经箍住了他的右手腕，只顺势一拧，就逼得他再也拿不住枪。全新的贝雷塔带着满满的弹匣摔在了地上，而陆东植还来不及觉得手腕痛，脖子就已经被扼住，徐仁宇的鞋尖猛地踢中了他的小腿骨，剧烈的疼痛令他挣扎起来，左手却挥了个空，徐仁宇闪过他的反击，凭着身高和先手的优势将他推倒在水泥地上，双手掐住了他的脖子。  
“唔……！哈、唔！”  
陆东植握住了徐仁宇的手腕，却完全使不上力。那双曾经揉乱他的头发，抚摸他身体的手如今正在阻止他呼吸，泪水模糊了他的视线，他的太阳穴一抽一抽地痛，他能听见自己的心跳声，却听不清徐仁宇在说什么……他不愿意听清徐仁宇在说什么，是在骂他、责备他、羞辱他，还是在质问他——为什么背叛我？

“……东植。”  
青年的挣扎意外地乏力，徐仁宇很快就发觉对方的手臂软了下去，他没有立刻放松警惕，反而加大了力度，却发现陆东植没有反射性地挣扎，只有眼角渗出了泪水。  
从内兜取出手铐束缚住青年的双手，徐仁宇站起身掸了掸衣服上的灰，又在陆东植的侧腰重重踢了一脚，确认对方已经昏迷，才用眼神示意两名保镖将人抬到仓库一角值班室。  
其他人都只是默默地遵从他的命令，只有周英敏看了一眼陆东植，又盯着他看了几秒，欲言又止地垂下头，重重地叹了口气。

…………  
仓库中的值班室足有一般人家的客厅大小，临时拿来的小台灯只能照亮门口附近，窗外的月光斜射进来，为破旧的弹簧床和桌椅笼上了一层银光。

“嗯、唔……”  
意识从水下浮出，陆东植咬着牙，忍着头痛睁开了双眼。他的嗓子火辣辣地痛，口中隐约有血腥味，侧腰也好像磕到了桌角一般隐隐作痛，然而最令人不适的，却是身下冰凉坚硬的水泥地。  
他靠坐在门边，双手依然戴着手铐，鞋袜和裤子不知被丢到了哪里，白皙的肢体裸露在空气中，因为秋夜的凉意而不由自主地微微发抖。  
“已经醒了？不愧是经过专业训练的警员。”  
徐仁宇半蹲在陆东植身前，一手推开对方的大腿，一手拍了拍青年的侧脸，嘴角勾起了明显的弧度，眼中却没有丝毫笑意。  
“……你要做什么。”  
陆东植想要躲开男人的手，下巴却被捏住，双腿也被推得又分开了一点，皮肤直接摩擦地面的感觉令他不由得蹙起了眉头。  
“事到如今，就不必在我面前装了，小骚货。”  
徐仁宇的语气和眼神一样冰冷，原本半是调笑的下流话也化作了纯粹的侮辱。他从口袋中掏出之前剩下的润滑液，对准青年的股间一股脑地浇了上去，看到对方抿着唇绷紧身体，伸手摸了摸那还安静趴着的玉茎，指尖下滑，又钻进了青年的臀缝里。  
“徐仁宇，你怎么能……呜……”  
男人的意图再明显不过，然而感觉到对方修长的手指侵入后穴，陆东植还是气得叫了起来。他可是叛徒、是卧底，徐仁宇不拷打他，居然有心情直接睡他，陆东植简直不知该怎么骂这个混账了。  
“别叫太大声，外面可都是陆警官的熟人。”  
撑开青年紧窄的小穴，徐仁宇的手指用力揉着柔嫩的肠壁，只匆匆进出了几次就添上了第二根手指，修长的手指一会并拢，一会分开，很快就将大半润滑液揉进了青年的身体。  
“！？你、呜！不要，不要这样……”  
陆东植原本就发白的脸色变得更糟了，他抬手捂住嘴，却无法屏蔽下身的快感。被调教得足够敏感的后庭已经开始自动地翕张，身体深处更没来由地开始感到空虚，手指带来的刺激完全不够，他需要被更粗更长的东西填满。  
“这样自然不够，”  
感到对方开始不自觉地夹紧双臀，徐仁宇抽出手，拨弄了一下陆东植已经变得半硬的小兄弟，望着青年湿漉漉的眸子，慢条斯理地解开腰带，发觉对方的视线也瞄向了自己下身，不由得得意地挑起眉。他后退一步，把陆东植转了个身，按住青年不安分的腿，逼着对方撑住门板跪在地上，才凑到陆东植的耳边，  
轻笑道：  
“陆警官要被我操，才能高潮。”

无论做多少次，被进入的一刹那，陆东植都会感觉胸口中似乎添了一道裂痕。徐仁宇死死地扣住他的腰，挤开他还没适应的后穴，粗鲁地一气插入了大半，过于快速的进入令双方都抽了一口气，陆东植痛得抖了一下，徐仁宇则是被青年夹得爽到头皮发麻。

“陆警官的身体真是极品，一次比一次淫荡。”  
徐仁宇一边说，一边开始了缓慢的抽插，他故意抛弃技巧，只当自己是初尝禁果的少年，横冲直撞地开拓着身下青年的幽穴，每一下插入都急切不已，撞出啪啪的声响，顶得对方的身体晃个不停。  
“哈啊……嗯……”  
后入的姿势令男人进得极深，陆东植勉强压住了呻吟，呼吸却越发急促。简单却足够沉重的摩擦竟然也带来了快感，他的腰腿都开始发软，原本就被勒得生疼的手腕磨出了红印，手铐碰到门板的声音显得异常刺耳。  
“之前说你胸大了，啧，原来连屁股也翘了。”  
青年的隐忍令徐仁宇有些好笑，他抬手一巴掌就拍在了陆东植圆润丰满的臀瓣上，听着对方“啊”的一声轻呼，又用力在臀肉上狠狠地拧了一把。  
“你……闭嘴……啊、呜……”  
疼痛令陆东植险些控制不住呻吟，他摇着头，努力想要放空，假装自己是在别处，却总会被后穴中酥麻的快感拉回现实，甚至会忍不住想要抬腰迎合，好让徐仁宇的物什能顶到一直没得到满足的敏感点。

怀中人微微摆动腰肢的动作令徐仁宇斜勾起了嘴角，他故意放慢了节奏，原本粗暴深入的抽插变为了浅浅的试探。和陆东植本人不同，那足够诚实的小穴立刻便开始主动吮吸起来，柔嫩的穴口被迫绽开，却好像生怕男人离开一般，一缩一缩地夹着侵犯自己的肉棒，努力吐着爱液方便对方的进出。  
“啊哈……嗯、不……”  
突然变得和风细雨的节奏令陆东植愣了一下，他轻喘着抬起头，眼前米黄色的门板占据了视野，膝盖跪得发麻，而下身温吞的刺激则令他本能的不满。他昏昏沉沉地想伸手抚慰一下自己的分身，却只是徒劳地扯得手腕多了一道勒痕。  
“陆警官想不想高潮？”  
欣赏着青年的挣扎，徐仁宇俯身将陆东植挤到了门板上，他伸手虚握住青年的分身，亲了亲对方的耳垂，低声道：  
“叫出声来，让外面的人也知道你很爽。”  
“不……不要……”  
靠着最后一丝毅力摇头拒绝，陆东植的声音已经带上了哭腔。他的小腹如同有一团火在灼烧，不痛苦却异常煎熬，他的身体里面在发痒，他想要徐仁宇能像以往那样用力干进来，抚平他体内的的皱褶，让他顾不上其余，只要半是满足，半是羞愤地埋怨徐仁宇流氓就可以。  
“那就让他们进来，直接看陆警官被我操射，怎么样？”  
早料到青年不会简单屈服，徐仁宇笑着提出了代替方案，他的语调十分轻松，鬓发却已经浸出了汗珠。陆东植的身体太过美妙，仅仅只是这样插入，就足够令人血脉贲张，要忍着不动去逗弄对方，也颇为考验定力。  
“？！不行……！”  
疯狂的提案令陆东植一阵眩晕，他张开嘴又合上，不知该说什么，却发觉徐仁宇居然真的抽身站了起来，那只漂亮的手握住了门把手，只差轻轻一旋就会放人进门，一时间什么也顾不上了，扭转身体拉住了男人的袖子，喃喃道：  
“我……我做……”

隔着一扇门传出的呻吟声明显比之前清晰了许多，更伴随着不时撞到门的哐当声，平时归朴武锡管理，但也经常能见到陆东植的年轻成员尴尬地背过身，想要堵住耳朵却又怕显得毛躁，只好微微低头，盯着货箱一角不起眼的缺损，数着一二三四收敛心神。  
陆秘书……如今已经是叛徒的陆东植那清亮柔和的嗓音原来会变得如此柔软甜腻，仿佛裹在木勺上的枫糖浆，粘稠却透明，既让人脸红耳热，又不禁心生怜惜。

难怪理事会这么入迷……年轻成员发觉自己的想法有些危险，窘迫地咳嗽了一声，连忙做了几个深呼吸，他扭头看了一眼和自己同样倒霉，深夜加班还要听活春宫的干部：  
朴先生一脸漠然，似乎那摄人心魄的浪声和风声无异；而素来以风流著称的周先生却是眉头紧锁，皮鞋鞋尖在地面上小幅度地画着弧线，比等待陆秘书出现时还要烦躁。  
虽然好奇，跟着朴武锡办事的年轻成员也知道什么时候该闭嘴，他悄悄抠紧了手心，努力不去分辨值班室中传来的声音的意义。

“哈啊……呜、好深，要破了……”  
月光已经变换了角度，陆东植跨坐在徐仁宇的腿上，意识朦胧。他不记得自己高潮了几次，只觉得很累，浑身使不上力，只能任凭对方摆布。  
“不会的，东植的身体这么软，还能吃得下。”  
徐仁宇揽着青年的腰，语气温和，操弄人的动作却毫不留情，将人托起又猛地按下，反复贯穿着对方已经变得松软湿润的幽穴。  
“呜、啊啊！嗯哼、哈……理事……”  
又一次被送上顶点，快感迅速退去，倦怠感笼罩了陆东植的全身，他靠在徐仁宇的怀里，一时有些恍惚，不知道身在何处，只是习惯性地叫了男人一声。  
徐仁宇的动作停顿了一秒，随即冷笑着摇了摇头，卸下了温柔的伪装：  
“陆警官真是骚，被操得都忘了自己是谁了吧？”  
“啊……”  
“没关系，明白是谁在干你就够了。”  
徐仁宇一面说，一面重新架起了青年的双腿，吻着对方的后颈，继续享受起独属于他的美味。

…………  
看着车窗外的树木飞快地倒退，周英敏捏了一下眉头，决定向徐仁宇要一笔加班费。  
他不在乎夜里蹲点，在空气污浊的仓库等上半天，但让他送被玩得晕了过去的陆东植去郊外的别墅，就要另当别论了。

对于叛徒，尤其是陆东植这种卧底，他自然没有同情心可言，但徐仁宇的态度实在令人难办——会选择什么演戏下套，就证明他对小秘书下不去手。而周英敏作为外围人员，要面对一个犯了重罪，却还深受宠爱的亲信，应对稍有不妥，就是后患无穷。

轿车停进了前院中的车位，周英敏走下车，拉开后门，看着不知何时已经醒来，正乖乖地坐着的陆东植，伸手想要拍一下青年的肩膀，最终却只是叹了口气，低声道：  
“来吧，别想着逃跑，徐仁宇什么都能做得出来。”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 理事给了被囚禁的东植一个选择的机会

林间别墅的地下室内没有阳光，屋内也没有任何计时设备，陆东植分辨不出时间，只觉得又有些犯困了。几米开外的长条桌边，坐着他以前的“同僚”曹宥真和洪正洙，旁边还站着两名身手排得上号的保镖，正是典型的审讯现场。

“你的真实姓名、年龄、身份。”  
“陆东植，28岁，警察，警衔是警卫。”  
“是哪里派你来的。”  
“首尔的某个警察署，曹组长应该已经查到了吧？”  
“你传递情报的主要方式是什么？”  
“直接见面，偶尔会用信件，绝不用电子通讯设备。”

“上次在港口的交易失败，是你泄露的消息吗？”  
第三次问出同样的问题，曹宥真的手指停留在键盘上，目光注视着身着长袖T恤和牛仔裤，乍一看更像学生的陆东植。  
“无可奉告。”  
陆东植漠然地摇了摇头，语调没有丝毫起伏。他被关到这里已经有4天了，对方的问题层出不穷，而他除了自身的基本讯息，其余内容一律拒绝回答。  
他做好了受折磨的心理准备——南胜哲只是倒卖情报就被打得筋断骨折，他至少也配得上断水断粮加水刑的“套餐”。然而负责讯问他的都是老熟人，态度不说温和也十分克制，而每当他保持沉默，曹宥真和洪正洙也只是若无其事地抛出下一个问题，仿佛只要念完问题，就算完成了任务。

“陆先生真的不考虑一下与我们合作吗？警方特意营救卧底这种事，好像没人听说过。”  
问完三十多个问题，仔细记录下陆东植的回答和表情动作，曹宥真抬头问道，一旁正揉着太阳穴的洪正洙也望向了陆东植，目光锐利了几分。  
“不考虑。”  
陆东植一秒都没有犹豫，坐姿依然端正，声音平静得如同在拒绝金融产品的推销。  
“好的，”  
曹宥真毫不意外地点了点头，一面起身，一面吩咐两名保镖：  
“带陆先生回房间。”

听到身后门锁滴滴响过两声，陆东植伸手拉下了眼罩，随手抛到了一旁，却暂时不敢睁眼，等到适应了光线，才抬手半遮着眼开始环顾四周。  
房间装修得十分素净，墙面是米色的漆，地毯是浅灰色，除了床头的抽象装饰画，就只有餐桌上的花瓶还算得上摆设，整体却绝不算简陋：这是个宽敞的套间，不仅有洗手间和浴室，还有一个小餐厅，虽然不能做饭，却备有冰箱和吧台，与其说是囚禁叛徒的地方，不如说是过于简洁的酒店套间。

陆东植在门口站了一会，慢慢地走到窗边，眺望起楼下的花园。秋分时节，几株枫树已经染红了枝头，昨天还青翠的叶片转眼就变成了薄红色，而地面上也添了些没来得及打扫走的落叶。  
他没有像上次养伤时那样惊讶于徐仁宇还藏着落脚点，甚至有种微妙的庆幸感——徐仁宇总算是对他有所保留，有很多秘密没告诉他这个贴身秘书，这让他遗憾却莫名地松了一口气。  
窗户是锁死的，从里面开需要钥匙，玻璃也是双层。陆东植的脑海中闪过从前训练时的速降演习，他拍了下自己的脸，中止了无谓的想象。

餐桌上已经摆上了午餐，分量却略显不足，只有浅浅一碟奶油意面，一小盘蔬菜杂烩和一杯柠檬水，对于陆东植而言只够暂时充饥。他默默地坐下吃完，自己洗了餐具搁到流理台上，想着应该思考下如何逃跑，至少是想办法联系警方，脑子却完全转不起来，只好百无聊赖地趴在大床上开始打盹。  
床头的电子表显示着14：07的字样，前两天徐仁宇都是过了晚9点才来，他还有足够的时间休息，好强打精神，捱过远比审讯难熬的时间。

…………  
Bliss的营业时间刚到，门口CLOSED的表示才翻转成OPEN，几位等在外面的客人就迫不及待地走了近来。  
身材颀长，长得也颇为精神的服务生按培训标准点头行礼，却在看到一名身着西服三件套，好像刚从谈判桌走下来的商业精英般的客人后，不觉愣了一下，迟了两秒才找回了营业用的笑容：  
“欢迎光临。”

徐仁宇没注意到服务生认出了自己，他一直线地走向吧台，要了一杯只加冰的波旁威士忌，灌了两口下去，才觉得胸口火灼般的烦躁感褪去了一点。  
酒吧中流淌着轻快的爵士乐，徐仁宇的耳边却净是白天办公室中令人窒息的安静。  
陆东植被囚禁，他原先负责的工作大都由他人接手。由于早有准备，交接过程也基本顺利，曹宥真和洪正洙这样老练的部下自不必说，其他分担了少量任务的成员也没捅出什么娄子，赌场、和徐志勋派的合作、与新伙伴的洽谈，一切都有条不紊地推进着，只是都剔除了“陆秘书”这个要素。

原本也只属于自己的办公室里少了一个人，徐仁宇只觉得仿佛回到了小时候不喜欢的雨天，笔记被隐约的风扇声遮住了一切，不吵闹却也缺乏生气。  
他本应该把陆东植多晾上几天，用温水煮青蛙的策略让人放下戒心，却没能忍住，连续两天都直接去了别墅的房间。  
想到在房间中发生的事情，徐仁宇不自觉地咽了口唾沫，他晃了晃杯子，一仰头一饮而尽，将酒杯咚地一声放回台面，低声道：  
“再来一杯。”  
又一杯散发着醇厚酒香的蜜色液体很快被放到了面前，徐仁宇盯着浮在中间的冰块，食指和拇指缓缓转动玻璃杯，从刚才起就一直紧锁的眉头皱得更紧了。或许是因为酒精的原因，他的胸口又烧得难受，正要再靠酒压一压，身后却有人凑了过来：  
“徐仁宇？来了怎么不和我说一声？”

周英敏拍了下徐仁宇的胳膊，却被对方回头的眼神唬得往后一闪，理了下头发才稳住，没有直接退开一步。  
“是你啊，啧。”  
刚进入戒备状态，发现是熟悉的朋友，徐仁宇摇了摇头，肩膀放松了下来，眼中的光也消失了。  
“我关心你，你对我‘啧’？”  
虽然早知道徐家大少就是这个脾气，周英敏还是忍不住“呵”了一声。他和其他人不同，不是离了徐氏集团就混不下去，并不会真的畏首畏尾。  
“有什么事赶快说。”  
看着周英敏坐上旁边的吧椅，徐仁宇放下酒杯双手抱胸，丝毫没有掩饰不耐烦的意思。他是来找清净的，没时间和人聊天。  
“我能有什么事，是你有事吧，徐仁宇？”  
周英敏摇了摇头，挥手为自己要了一份金汤力，手臂斜搭在吧台上，也不再装笑脸：  
“你到底准备怎么处置他？就这么养起来玩？认真地榨一榨情报？还是干脆就放走了？”  
徐仁宇缓缓摇头，一手端起了酒杯，看了看似乎小了一点的冰块，沉声道：  
“与你无关。”  
自己趟浑水要来帮忙，对方却拒人千里之外，周英敏差点噎住，他冷笑了一声，又叹了口气：  
“我无关，没错。但是这样拖下去，最难受的是他，你真舍得小秘书受罪吗？又不是打断腿才能让人难受。况且你也没法一直拖，我保密，曹组长保密，洪先生保密，总有人保不了密，等会长知道，要怎么办？”  
徐仁宇拿起杯子灌了一半下去，瞟了周英敏一眼，等着对方的饮料也上来了，却主动举杯和朋友碰了一下，发现对方一副见了鬼似的表情，反而笑了起来，又喝了一口酒，才低声道：  
“没人能从我手里带走他。”

两杯威士忌不足以麻痹徐仁宇的神经，他听着周英敏说有事不多奉陪，一挥手就当是告别，独自一人又解决了几杯，直到感觉有些头晕，才转身离开了酒吧。  
他以为自己对司机说了“往公寓开”，等到站在别墅花园的小径上，感受着微凉的夜风吹走酒意，才意识到自己又糊涂了一次。  
陆东植的房间还亮着灯，暖色的灯光被窗帘和树枝遮挡了大半，却还是从缝隙中透出来一点，从楼下看来便分外明亮。

徐仁宇一个人慢慢地从楼梯走了上去，两名值班的成员见到顶头上司，连忙打起精神问好，等到徐仁宇走过去，却又忍不住交换眼色——今天理事身上酒味不小，陆秘书，不，是陆东植，大概又有得受了。

尽管自以为没醉，徐仁宇却还是按了两次才打开了指纹锁。他推开门，预想着青年或许会一脸戒备地坐在餐桌边，或许会把自己锁在浴室里不出来，却没想到陆东植竟然跪坐在床边，枕着自己的手臂睡着了，就好像晚上不愿早睡，趴在床边看书，却不知不觉就沉入了梦乡的小孩子。

徐仁宇脑海中翻滚搅拌的种种幻想定格了，他用手抹了一把脸，确认自己没有看错，才走到陆东植身边半蹲了下来。  
屋内的灯光十分柔和，投在青年的脸上，恰好衬出了他白皙的肌肤和精巧的五官。徐仁宇抬手想要摸一下陆东植的头发，指尖却落在了对方的肩膀上，轻轻地揉了两下。

“东植，上床睡。”  
徐仁宇一面说，一面圈住陆东植的腰，想要像之前几次把人横抱起那样，将青年抱上床，陆东植的睫毛却忽然颤了颤，那双水润的眸子眨了眨，渐渐对准了焦距，却在下一秒溢满了惊恐之色。  
“——别过来！”  
和面前的男人对视了几秒，陆东植猛地反应过来，他本能地想逃，手脚并用地往后蹭，后背却一下子磕到了床头柜，痛得倒吸一口凉气。  
梦境的余韵犹在，他抱着肩护住身体，瞪着徐仁宇想要警告对方不可靠近，却明白自己只是在虚张声势。论格斗他本来稍逊一筹，却也不是全无胜算，但之前受伤后他的体力就没有完全恢复，这几天又是半饥半饱，正常活动影响不大，动手搏命却是自寻死路了。

“……这么怕我吗？”  
看到青年无防备的睡脸而升起的一点柔情熄灭了，徐仁宇挑起眉，嗓音动听，话语却格外刺耳：  
“那你怎么敢在我身边卧底？陆警官？”  
陆东植说不出话，只是抿着唇摇头，呼吸却有些不受控地变得急促起来。  
徐仁宇一手按住陆东植的肩膀，一手将对方的右手腕按在地毯上，俯身压了上去，直凑到青年的耳边，声音中带上了笑意：  
“难怪你第一次那么不情愿，之后却都是半推半就。”  
“我没有……”  
习惯和恐惧令陆东植手脚冰凉，他明明有力气却使不出来，对方身上的酒气熏得他头晕，只能看着徐仁宇一点点靠近。唇上熟悉而温暖的感触让他动弹不得，轻易地就允许了男人的入侵。威士忌的味道不坏，还混合着些许薄荷的清冽，仿佛麻药一般，夺走了他的知觉。

“陆警官什么都聪明，就是接吻总学不好。”  
斜扯开青年白色T恤的领口，徐仁宇的视线滑过自己昨天才留下的痕迹。他看着陆东植被自己吻得红润的唇，低头亲了一下锁骨旁最显眼的吻痕，一手又掀开了衣服下摆，宽大的手掌覆盖上对方的小腹，轻轻揉了两下，俯身要在青年的腰间添上几个吻痕，一个深粉色的伤疤却跳进了他的视野。  
是几个月前陆东植为他挡枪时留下的弹痕。

“……？徐、理事……？”  
男人的动作戛然而止，陆东植愣了片刻，感到对方的拇指按住了自己下腹部的一点，鼻子不禁一酸，连带着眼眶也湿了。  
“曹组长说你今天也什么都没交待。”  
徐仁宇一面说，一面抱住了陆东植，隔着几层衣服，他几乎感觉不到对方的心跳，只好埋头去吻青年的脖子：  
“不怕我杀了你吗？”  
“徐先生……”  
陆东植觉得呼吸有些困难。男人抱得太紧，体重又几乎都压在他身上，每一句话都裹着热气渗入了他的身体。他的手脚似乎回暖了一点，力气却被抽空了。  
“不要妄想逃跑，明白吗？”  
侧头在对方的肩颈处狠狠咬出一个牙印，听着陆东植“嗯”地呻吟出声，徐仁宇抬起头，重新咬住了青年的唇，先是用牙齿磨，等到青年自己张嘴，才伸舌撬开了对方的齿关，耐心地舔过一圈，直吻得啧啧有声，几乎分不清彼此。  
“唔、嗯……徐……”  
几天来第一个温柔的吻令陆东植的大脑有些缺氧，他扭头要躲，舌头却被吸了一下，身体一颤，登时酥了半边，津液从嘴角滑落，连衣服都弄脏了。  
“……警方结案了，我可以帮你查。你想知道父母真正的下落，就不要再沉默。”  
暂时放过对方的薄唇，徐仁宇吻了吻陆东植的脸颊，抛出了自己的筹码，见青年惊讶到合不拢嘴，又温声道：  
“今天好好休息，明天上午仔细考虑一下。”  
“徐先生，我——”  
陆东植还在喘气，他抬手擦去下巴上的唾液，看着徐仁宇站起身，居高临下地望着自己，嘴角勾出一丝讽刺的笑意：  
“知道这次我为什么能查出你吗？因为有‘内部消息’，你卖命给别人，有人却把你给卖了。”

窗外的虫鸣不知何时已经变得稀稀落落，陆东植独自一人躺在宽敞的大床上，望着天花板，脑海中闪过一张张面孔，耳边回响着徐仁宇的话，却无法下定决心，只好疲惫地闭上双眼，期待明天的自己可以给出一份答案。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 徐钟贤要求徐仁宇处理掉卧底

9月正是打高尔夫的好季节。  
没有盛夏的炎热，没有入冬后无精打采的草坪，仅仅只是站在球场上，眺望着一片绿野，就会自然地感到心旷神怡。

徐仁宇对于此类慢节奏的运动并不很感兴趣，但高尔夫在“上流人士”中的真正用途原本就是社交，如此一想，他也就有耐心陪一些生意伙伴在球场中挥杆，看着那沉甸甸的小白球飞远，落进某一个不起眼的小洞里。  
而今天他要陪的人更是属于最优先级别——徐氏集团创始人徐钟贤。

“志勋比去年打得好了，是练习了吗？”  
徐钟贤穿着蓝底红边的马球衫，配上白色长裤、球鞋和遮阳帽，一身轻装，看起来比在徐家宅邸中时倒是要年轻几岁。他拄着球杆，看着小儿子一杆将球送入了平坦球道，满意地点了点头。  
“和朋友打过两次，也不算吧。”  
徐志勋的打扮和父亲差不多，他一边说着，一边摘下手套就往球落下的方向走，一旁的球童急匆匆地跟了上去，留下徐钟贤和徐仁宇在开球区。

“……仁宇也打来看看。”  
看着小儿子走远，徐钟贤才转身对大儿子说了一句，却不像观看小儿子击球一般专注，而是往一旁走了两步，开始挥杆找手感。  
徐仁宇对着父亲微微低头行礼，系好手套，等着另一名球童摆好球，轻轻挥杆试了两次，第三次才蹬腿、扭腰，双臂用力，一击便将球打到了果岭边缘。球童有些兴奋地握紧了拳，转头要恭维徐仁宇一句，却听见老人嘶哑的声音悠悠道：  
“打得这么着急，是不愿意陪老头子玩吗？”  
“不是的。有段时间不打，有些手生了。”  
徐仁宇一手扶住帽檐，摇了摇头，仍是一脸平静。  
“你的心思都在人身上，自然是顾不到其他了，”  
徐钟贤叹了口气，戴好手套，又活动了下肩关节，瞟了一眼球童，见小伙子识趣地转身跑向球道，才继续道：  
“我听说人你上周就关起来了，现在怎么样了？”  
“还在调查。他的情况有点复杂，需要理一理。”  
心中早有准备，徐仁宇的语调几乎没有任何起伏，比以往每季度向会长报告经营状况时还要淡定。  
“太复杂的话就不必耗神了。你和志勋怎么玩，我是不在乎的，但反被人戏耍了，我作为会长就不能坐视不理了。”  
用目光示意大儿子为自己摆球，徐钟贤咳嗽了一声，阴恻恻地笑了。  
“会长，请。”  
徐仁宇半蹲下摆好球，起身退开一步，一摆手略一点头，似乎没有听见父亲训话。  
大儿子无视了自己，徐钟贤饶有兴趣地多看了徐仁宇一眼。他不慌不忙地挥杆比划着，口中继续命令道：  
“尽早处理掉他。我明白，长得不坏，头脑灵活的年轻人总是招人喜欢，你把正事处理好，重新找一个就是。当然，不要再被耍了。”  
老人记得几个月前见过一面，之前也常常出现在徐仁宇口中的青年。那的确是个机灵的年轻人，却竟然是卧底。想到这个隐忍能干，却不招人喜爱的大儿子吃了大亏，徐钟贤恼怒失落中却也有些惊讶——原来，看起来缺乏感情，似乎只懂得争权夺利的徐仁宇，也会为某个人头脑发热。  
“我会处理好，会长不必多操心。”  
徐仁宇点点头，嘴角也勾出一丝微笑。他扭头向球洞方向张望，看到徐志勋已经在百无聊赖地胡乱挥杆，又道：  
“会长也请打球吧，徐志勋可没什么长性，您再不过去，他就要先走了。”

打过前9洞，只有徐仁宇的成绩低于标准杆，徐钟贤比标准杆多4杆，考虑到年龄，也是不错的成绩，而第一杆表现不错的徐志勋则逐渐被打回原形，已经超出了标准杆5杆。  
即使如此，徐钟贤对小儿子说的话也比对徐仁宇说的多上四五倍，甚至会夸徐志勋“和我只差1杆，倒真是父子”，直听得两名球童忍不住交换眼神，好奇起这一家又有什么稀奇或烂俗的故事。

徐钟贤先打出了后9洞的第一球，却是一杆入了果岭，球童连忙引导着老人走了过去，换成了徐家兄弟和另一名眼观鼻鼻观心，只装做自己聋了的球童。  
喝过两口水，把水瓶递还给球童，徐仁宇正要摘下帽子理一下发型，就听见身边徐志勋阴阳怪气地笑了两声。他没有理会，开始观察后9洞的分布，被无视的徐志勋一跺脚，索性自己凑了过来：  
“徐仁宇，上次以为你已经够丢脸了，没想到原来你一直都被人坑。嘿，还是被那么个‘可爱’的小秘书，啧啧。”  
徐仁宇摘了帽子，刚顺了一下刘海，本来懒得搭理徐志勋，闻言眼神却瞬间冷了下来，他转头瞥了对方一眼，低声道：  
“不要提他，我的人轮不到你说。”  
“哦哟，可怕。别告诉我说你是真心的，你有心吗？他这么好玩，让我也玩玩怎么样？”  
徐志勋夸张地咧嘴，双手一举，嘴里挑衅却不甘落下风。他想起之前几次见面徐仁宇偶尔望着陆东植的眼神，登时笑得不怀好意，眼见着对方脸色明显暗了下来，正有些得意，领子却被猛地薅住，勒得他都没能叫出声来。  
拎着对方的衣领，徐仁宇的声音比刚才却柔和了不少，正是长兄教育不懂事的弟弟的语气：  
“徐志勋，我们究竟是做什么生意的，有什么手段，以你的浆糊脑袋，也很清楚吧？”  
从没被人如此直接地威胁过，徐志勋吓得有些懵了，更没料到向来在父亲面前都装成优等生的徐仁宇今天会动手：  
“你、你敢？！会、会长在，你敢胡来？”  
对方色厉内茬令的反应令徐仁宇差点没忍住笑，他挑起眉，眯着眼看着自己的草包弟弟，仿佛在看一滩烂泥：  
“要人命我是不敢的，给你留一口气也不难，是吧？”  
“徐仁宇、你、你……”  
徐志勋想要说两句硬气的话，手脚却不由自主地打颤，他咬着牙想要回敬一个眼神，却终于是没能抬头，只是别过脸，等着徐仁宇嗤笑了一声松手，才拉着衣领，喘过一口气。

一旁僵成了木头人的球童盯着草坪上的球托，后悔刚才没有先跑出去，听到徐仁宇招呼他摆球，只觉得如逢大赦。他一摆好便迅速闪开，看着变脸如翻书，已经变回了绅士模样的徐仁宇点头向他致谢，努力挤出了工作用的微笑，心中只盼着这父子三人能早点打完一场走人。

…………  
徐仁宇手下揪出一名警方卧底的消息转眼间就传遍了徐志勋管理的部门，而首尔市某警察署也很快通过卧底获得了确切消息，一场紧急会议随即召开，会议室中的气氛却是前所未有地紧张。

会议室的门紧锁着，知晓内幕的四个人再一次围坐在小会议桌边，署长听着柳在俊转述另一名卧底递来的消息，眉间皱纹刻出了“川”字。  
“……应该是上周就暴露了，那边不知出于什么目的，封锁了几天消息。我们这名卧底刚一确认情报，就冒险报告给我了。”  
柳在俊如实讲完，摘下眼镜揉了揉额角。窗外的路灯都亮了，他最近还在忙另一宗大案，昨天整个情报管理部都加班到深夜，今天虽然补眠了，到了这个时间还是有些精力不济。  
“另一名卧底是什么状况？”  
沈硕求的声音压得很低，总是不离手的笔记本摆在面前，翻开的页面上挤满了凌乱的字迹。  
“他没有危险。据他说，徐志勋派比徐仁宇派整体都要散漫许多，而且他本身没有像陆东植那样与干部频繁接触，不引人注目，也就没被怀疑。”  
柳在俊疲惫地笑了一下，又舒了一口气，戴回眼镜，换回了往常的精明面孔。  
“那就好。关于陆警卫，各位有什么看法？”  
署长沉重地点了点头，声音也有些嘶哑。他的目光扫过几人，停留在了直接负责联络工作的沈宝景身上。

沈宝景正盯着墙角的绿植出神，过了几秒才注意到顶头上司的问题，她忽然感觉喉咙发紧，连忙做了两次深呼吸，才稳住了情绪，抬起头答道：  
“我认为应该尝试直接联络陆警卫。我相信另一名同事的情报，但内容还不足以判断陆警卫的真实处境，也不便我们采取营救措施。”  
她一边说，一边捏紧了笔，手边刚打开的笔记本电脑则显示着陆东植这一年来的联络记录和在徐氏集团内部担当的主要工作。  
“营救措施……”  
沈硕求若有所思地点头，柳在俊却双手抱胸，微微摇了摇头，顿了一顿，开口道：  
“我赞成尝试联络这一步，但实施营救需要很多前提条件，我认为目前暂时不必提上日程。”

一言既出，沈宝景刷地站了起来，沈硕求啪地拍了一下桌子，似乎是强行压下了起身的冲动，而署长则抬手摸了摸自己胸前的工牌。  
拍桌子的声音响过，会议室中陷入了一片寂静，沈硕求抬手轻轻拍了一下女儿的手臂，用目光示意人坐下，才望向了身边的同期，素来温和而不乏幽默感的语调已经变得冰冷：  
“柳在俊，请你把话讲清楚。陆警卫是出色的警察，他现在遇险，警方不需要考虑营救方案？”  
被老友直呼姓名，柳在俊一脸无奈，他耸了耸肩，双手交握，看向署长，脸上又是一副忧心忡忡的表情：“沈部长，你误会了。我只是说需要先收集足够的判断材料，考虑之后的行动才有意义，和沈警长说的话是一个意思。”  
空气又安静了几秒，沈宝景虚坐在位子上，闭着眼呼了一口气，重新睁开眼时目光已经变得澄澈而宁静：  
“署长，我会尽快与陆警卫取得联系，请您下达指示。”  
署长看了一眼柳在俊，又看着一脸平静，眼神却坚定异常的沈宝景，苦笑着点了点头，他正要开口具体指示，却听沈硕求的声音先一步响了起来：  
“署长，我和沈警长会先行拟出几个营救方案，不会占用其他案件的工作时间，希望您能安排柳部长适当配合。”  
“好，就这样。……柳部长安排一下，把沈警长手头的工作暂时分一些出去，这周内一定要想办法联系到陆东植。”  
不等柳在俊回答，署长先拍了板，他盯着柳在俊多看了几秒，等到对方扶了一下眼镜轻轻点头，才收回了目光。

…………  
陆东植在双人床上裹着薄被辗转反侧了半夜，直等到天蒙蒙亮，才累得睡了过去。

铺满半个房间的阳光叫醒了他，陆东植拖着沉重的身体爬起来，机械式地把自己收拾干净，心中却是千回百转，脑海中乱糟糟的净是些陈年旧事：  
父母失踪后自己的无助与绝望；进入警校时的决心；认识沈宝景，有了好友后逐渐重获活力的转变……乃至因为一点飘渺的线索和身为警察的责任感，就毅然申请进入徐氏集团卧底时，对未知的不安与一丝兴奋。

宽敞的房间中异常安静，窗外隐约的鸟鸣与虫声也稀稀落落的，无法打断陆东植的回忆，而将他拉回现实的，则是最基础的生理需求——饥饿感。  
咚、咚。礼貌的敲门声适时响起，陆东植站起身，心里仍然摇摆不定，鼓足勇气打开门，却发现只是看守来送饭，对方一眼都没有看他，递过餐盘转身就走，陆东植看着盘上依然只够勉强吃饱的一份日式茶泡饭配小菜，忽然意识到今天还没有人来提审他。

窗外的枫叶又红了几枝，陆东植搬了椅子坐在窗边，想要远眺一会，却不知不觉就睡着了。  
这次他做了一个梦。徐仁宇亲自来审问他，像拷问南胜哲时那样把他吊了起来，往他身上泼水，用鞭子把他抽得皮开肉绽。他不明白男人为什么突然翻脸，痛得流泪，而正在打他的徐仁宇却忽然消失了，昏暗的审讯室中只剩下他一个人孤零零地被捆着，他等了很久很久也没有人，叫得嗓子都哑了，徐仁宇也没有再出现，就好像从来不曾存在。  
陆东植回过神来时，身上的伤已经莫名奇妙的消失了。他穿着西装出现在徐氏集团的大堂里，四周都是眼熟的同事，就好像普通的要去公司的日子。他浑浑噩噩地上了电梯，按了理事办公室那一层，却收获了其余人奇异的视线，而等到他发现自己的工作证上写着“资产三组”，公司名称是“大韩证券”时，恍惚间才明白了自己身在梦中。他听到身后有人走来，脚步声熟悉得他这辈子都忘不了，而那磁性的声音却比以往的任何一次都要冷淡：  
“你是谁，怎么在这里？”

“理事……呜……”  
“喂，别睡了！……陆东植，醒醒！”  
周英敏敲了半天门也没有动静，差点以为陆东植已经跑了，一进门才发现小秘书竟然窝在椅子上就睡着了。徐仁宇一个电话就把他支来陪陆东植，他本来一肚子火，想着要不要趁机拿人撒气，刚俯下身，却眼见着陆东植的泪珠滚落下来，那漂亮的脸蛋转眼就湿了一片，小巧的鼻尖一抽一抽的，微微上挑的眼角也红了，完全是受了委屈的模样，倒令周英敏一呆，只敢小心翼翼地去推青年的肩膀。  
“呜……理事，是我……啊……？”  
陆东植缓缓睁开眼，抬手抹了一把眼泪，一见面前居然是周英敏，忍不住又揉了两下眼睛，确认眼前景象没变，才相信自己是醒了过来。  
“你去洗把脸，缓过来有事跟你说。”  
伸手指了下盥洗室，看着陆东植进去关上了门，周英敏感觉太阳穴一跳，忍不住呲了下牙，只觉得一阵头痛。

“……换地方？”  
坐在餐桌边，手里捏着玻璃杯，陆东植望着对面的周英敏，疑惑地蹙起了眉。他不明白徐仁宇为何要把他迁到另一处住宅，还特意派了周英敏来负责押送。  
“等夜里再走。我现在是来陪你的，等把你送到了地方，我这边才算完事。”  
“为什么要换？我逃不出去，警方应该也找不到这里吧。”  
回头看了一眼过于结实的窗户，陆东植撇了撇嘴。他都不知道的别墅，外人就算能查，也得花些时间，而现在警方是否知道他的处境，都要打个问号。  
“陆警官，你以为这里每个人都像徐仁宇那么宝贝你？”  
青年的想法太过单纯，周英敏忍不住冷笑一声，见对方抿着唇，眼眶还有些发红，又有点发不出火，摇了摇头，索性明说了出来：  
“徐会长知道你的身份了，你觉得他愿意让你再活几天？”  
陆东植端起杯子喝了口水，嗓子却依然发干，他说不出话，只好点了点头。  
想起电话中徐仁宇略快的语速，看了一眼陆东植手中，和自家酒吧同款的玻璃杯，周英敏胸中忽然有点堵得慌，忍不住多嘴道：  
“你记住，这里除了徐仁宇，没人想让你活着，顶多也就是我这种不在乎的。你要是还有想做的事，就想办法让徐仁宇帮你，当然，你也得帮帮他。”

对方的目光跟着自己手中的杯子转，陆东植一愣，盯着剩下的半杯水，只觉得这一幕似曾相识。他不敢仔细回忆，只是忍着心口的刺痛，轻声道：  
“周先生，谢谢你。我会……考虑的。”


	22. Chapter22

将有关陆东植父母失踪案的情报汇总递交给徐仁宇，曹宥真微蹙着眉张开嘴，却很快放弃了发言，一脸平静地低头行礼，等着徐仁宇点头示意她离开，才转身走出了办公室。

打开资料夹，仔细翻过新增的几份文档，徐仁宇的嘴唇紧紧抿着，捏着纸页的指尖因为太过用力而有些发白。每翻过一页，他的心就沉下去一分，也看得越发仔细，等到阅览完毕，时间已经过去了半个多小时。  
作为黑帮干部，徐仁宇习惯了处理意外，对于坏事的嗅觉也分外灵敏。然而之前他还是不自觉地将关于此事的负面消息暂时摈除了出去。

陆东植父母的失踪——死亡，很可能与徐氏集团有关。即使知道这点，他也还是忍不住对陆东植许诺要追查这件事，比起利诱俘虏，倒更像是为了安抚炸毛的猫而递出小鱼干。而如今真相浮出水面，徐仁宇要考虑的却是二人原本就如履薄冰的关系会不会就此彻底断裂。

如果现在有人要为陆东植丧父丧母负责，那这个人就是徐仁宇。

第一次排查出其他组织的潜伏者，比起愤怒，刚接手家族生意，才19岁的徐仁宇感到的是兴奋。  
他努力了许久才获得了一展身手的机会，却一直没碰上什么大事。而为了向父亲证明自己，徐仁宇需要一个挑战，而发现潜伏者并从其身上挖出情报，正是绝佳的机会。  
一切都很顺利，直到一名才进入组织不到一年的年轻人不慎走漏了风声为止。

叛徒逃亡了，还是狗急跳墙式地杀人抢车，原本想要安静而漂亮地处理此事的徐仁宇也只好亲自出动追捕，而选择了在这一天来光州办事的陆家夫妇，就不幸被卷入了这一场短暂却致命的追逃。

狭窄的巷子中，一辆撞上了围墙的轿车驾驶位上司机已经昏了过去，而逼得他无路可退的追捕者们也从后方的SUV上冲了下来，几个人合力打开已经有些变形的车门，粗鲁地将人拖了出来。

“出车祸了？”  
指挥着手下将昏迷的叛徒塞进SUV的后备箱，徐仁宇接到了部下的电话。他安排了三辆车一起围捕，拐过一个弯，其中一辆车却不知溜到了哪里，想起刚才的惊险，徐仁宇不觉蹙眉，声音也变得冷硬。  
“是的，撞到了行人，现在处理好了，都没问题了。您在哪里我们马上赶过去。”  
“失踪”车辆的司机声音发颤，透着惶恐，而刚抓到叛徒，急于审讯的徐仁宇自然没有心思听对方废话：  
“不必了，你们自己回总部。想受什么罚，之后告诉我。”

年轻的徐仁宇自以为整件事处理得漂亮，虽然有意外，但也都及时挽回，而追逃发生在夜间，并未引起警方注意。事后徐钟贤少见地夸奖了他一句，虽然只是轻飘飘的“处理得不错，但下次要防患于未然”，也足够他满足几天，以至于在事后盘点中也都忘了过问那一场车祸的具体细节。

——所谓“处理好了”的车祸，夺走了陆家夫妇的性命，而害怕责罚和麻烦的两名肇事成员选择了草草掩埋尸体，就此造成了二人失踪的表象。  
其后警方虽然开启了简单的搜查，但陆家原本也无钱无势，得知警方在调查那片地盘的徐钟贤查知了部分真相，略施恩惠又辅以一点威胁，就让警察收了手，案件调查就此止步，最终成为了一件被封存，除了受害者家属无人在意的旧案。

当年肇事的成员已经死于五年前的一场抗争，没有人比徐仁宇更适合承担责任。他没去了解下属的过失，未能尽到身为上司的职责，而黑道中默认“争斗不殃及普通人”的规则实际上也被打破，在这件事上什么都没有做，就是徐仁宇的最大过错。

…………  
深夜的警局中只剩下零星的灯光，连续通宵了两天的沈宝景站起身，打算为自己续一杯咖啡，却感到眼冒金星，连忙扶住桌子才没有跌倒。  
她争取到了按自身想法办案的机会，请同组成员分担了大半正经工作，摩拳擦掌地要查到陆东植的下落，花费了两天，却只发现了若干可能已经过时作废的线索。  
徐仁宇的资产她根本查不清，但重新审视已有的资料，也分析出了一点新的内容，比如徐仁宇周边人员的不动产购入状况，相关企业近几年内的新增资产，而沈宝景也由此圈定了几处远离城市，适于监禁人的房产。  
上午她就将其中两处房产的讯息报告给了沈硕求，却无法安排人去实地查探，刚才又找出一栋可疑的别墅，同样单程需要驱车1个半小时，光是去看一眼也颇为耗时，沈宝景已经打算天亮后自己去侦察，然而按目前她的身体状况，恐怕开车10分钟就会因疲劳驾驶而撞树。

慢慢踱到咖啡机前，点了一份浓缩咖啡，沈宝景按摩着酸痛的肩膀，犹豫着是否该再向父亲要一次人，口袋中的手机却振动起来，屏幕上显示的号码则令她瞬间清醒了不少。  
这是那名与陆东植有合作关系的线人的号码，出于安全考虑，沈宝景没有将其存入通讯簿。

“喂，请问是哪位？”  
接通电话，沈宝景不自觉地压低了声音。自从得知陆东植身份暴露，即使是在警局，她也莫名地觉得有潜在的危险，不敢放松警惕。  
“我姓张，您见过我几次的。陆先生算是我大哥。”  
“哦。有什么事，这么晚打电话。”  
脑海中浮现出流里流气，说话夸张的情报贩子的面孔，沈宝景握紧了手机，她努力放松语气，声音却还是有些沙哑。  
“您在找陆先生吗？他还活着，但不在首尔了，据说是去了某处海滨别墅。”  
“？！某处是——”  
不等沈宝景提问，对方就挂断了电话，嘟嘟的忙音在耳边回响，沈宝景只觉得不仅肩膀，头也开始痛。她劝着自己要冷静，心跳却不受控地加速，手中的纸杯险些落地，她赶紧仰头一口咽下了浓烈的咖啡，酸苦中带着芳香的味道消解了一点疲劳，催她立刻去查清这条可能带来突破的线索的真伪。

…………  
陆东植上一次来到海边，还是在读大学的时候。  
警校短暂的暑假只够学生们出一次远门。父母去世后就无心游玩的陆东植因为终于在射击考核中拿了第一，决定奖励自己一下，花上三四天去海边散心。  
如今他已经记不清那几天自己玩了什么，只记得从车窗中望见大海时那种油然而生的安心感和雀跃之情，以及换上短裤短袖，戴着帽子走向沙滩，没几步鞋子就被灌满了沙子的尴尬，乃至索性甩掉鞋，赤脚踩过细沙，试探着去感受海水温度时，本能的喜悦。

这间海滨别墅依然是陆东植没听说过的资产。两天前的夜里，他戴着手铐，跟着周英敏迈过院门，看着有三层，仿佛一百多年前外国使领馆旧址般的别墅时，或许是因为在车上没睡好，忽然有些生气：  
徐家父子何苦做什么黑帮，就凭这些洗白了的资产，做个地产商都够了，还能少操心，陆东植这帮警察也不必大费周章地卧底，双方更能免于折损人手……当然他只是想一想，他看出徐仁宇对金钱不算执着，却记得那天打猎时徐家父子难掩的享受与兴奋之情，比起出人头地登上高位，或许他们更中意打破规则玩弄他人，却可以逍遥法外的特权感。

咕噜。陆东植的肚子叫了一声，将他从漫无边际的思索中拉回了现实，窗外隐约的波涛声反而衬托得屋内更显宁静。他看了一眼床头的闹钟，才下午三点多，刚才那份味道不错的半人份中餐好像已经被他消化得差不多了。  
被关了一周，陆东植不得不承认自己的待遇太好，唯有不给吃饱这一点才像是对待叛徒。连续一周的半饥半饱令陆东植变得容易犯困和出神，有时下午趴在床上，一睁眼便见天已经全黑了。

陆东植为自己倒了一杯水，斜靠在窗台眺望着几百米外的海，波浪重复的运动很快令他又有些恍惚，以至于连门锁的响动都没听见，直等到关门声响起，才惊觉屋里多了一个人。

“……理事、徐先生？”  
玻璃杯滚落在地毯上，小半杯清水转眼被吸进了地毯，陆东植看着站在门口的高个男人点头，才确信自己没有混淆现实和白日梦。  
青年居然惊讶到摔了杯子，徐仁宇只觉得胸口一紧，而对方生硬的改口又令他不觉苦笑。他点了下头，快速地环顾室内，确定一切正常，一面解着领带，一面问道：  
“这边住起来怎么样？房子临时才收拾出来，有的设施可能旧了些。”  
“啊……挺、挺好的。”  
再平常不过的寒暄令陆东植又有些混乱。他忘了捡杯子，而是慢慢走向徐仁宇，原本想着要仔细观察一番这是不是个冒牌货，手上却自动地捏住了男人的领带，像之前短暂的同居生活时一样，开始帮徐仁宇解领带。他的指尖碰到了对方修长的手指，静电一样的酥麻感令他一愣，而下一刻，男人就握住了他的手腕，他听到熟悉的磁性嗓音在耳边响起，叫他“东植”，等到再下一秒，同样熟悉的温度便顺理成章地吻住了他的唇。

别墅二层的主卧里，卷发的漂亮青年正被一身西装的男人按在门上亲吻。两个人的吻时深时浅，却都异常合拍，仿佛是久别重逢的恋人。

“嗯哼、唔……”  
感觉徐仁宇的手摸的地方逐渐危险，陆东植喘着气用力推开了对方。他眨了眨眼，对上徐仁宇专注的视线，才后知后觉地有些脸红，想要板起脸又觉得晚了，只好瞪了人一眼，抿着唇尽力调匀呼吸。  
“瘦了。没以前抱起来舒服。”  
徐仁宇一手扣住青年的腰，轻轻捏了两下，另一只手干脆在人脸上拧了一把，不等陆东植反抗，就轻巧地闪开，留出了一步的距离。  
被饿了一周的陆东植克制住对罪魁祸首翻白眼的冲动，撑着门板站直身体，转身要去收拾杯子，却听徐仁宇淡淡道：  
“我查出是谁透露了你的情报了，想知道吗？”  
陆东植僵住了，他捏着自己的手腕，被吻得微肿的嘴唇颤了颤，声音不大却十分坚定：  
“想。”

“信不信由你，我不会强制你交出情报作为交换。”  
徐仁宇点点头，从西服内兜里掏出一小卷磁带，夹在指间晃了晃，继续道：  
“柳在俊。首尔市某区警察署情报搜查部部长，应该是你刚进入警局就认识的上级了吧。”  
虽然不是没有预想，陆东植还是被这条消息震到。他说不出话，只能点头，目光则粘在了那盘小巧的磁带上。  
“这是他和会长交谈的录音。会长怎么可能不留人的把柄？柳警正真是太自负了。”  
徐仁宇一面说一面摇头，他斜勾起嘴角，毫不掩饰对柳在俊的鄙夷。他看了柳在俊的照片，是个精明体面的模样，和徐会长放在一起，却又显得气势低了一头。

小录音机里传来徐会长嘶哑的声音和柳在俊貌似温润的嗓音，陆东植坐在床边，呆呆地让一句句对话流过耳边。  
当初最积极推动卧底计划的正是柳在俊，沈硕求虽然鼓励过陆东植，一开始对于计划本身态度却十分谨慎。陆东植是自己选择成为卧底的，但这种被己方偷袭的感觉令他手脚冰凉，胃里坠痛，仿佛被迫吞下了一大块石头，难受得只想蜷缩成一团。

他忍不住扭头看了一眼倚在窗台边，双手抱胸，一脸平静的徐仁宇。  
陆东植被柳在俊卖了，但若是追究起来，他卖了徐仁宇不止一次，虽然目的和立场不同，两件事或许不适合比较，但徐仁宇对他的耐心着实令他费解，而他清楚男人的脾气其实算不上好……他听着录音中徐钟贤许诺给柳在俊的好处，目光飘向远处的海，轻声问道：  
“徐先生……为什么还让我活着？”  
徐仁宇按下了暂停键，却听陆东植的声音变得更小了，倒像是喃喃自语一般：  
“是因为，我、我……那方面，很合适吗？”

陆东植说完一句，才注意到录音停了，而徐仁宇已经走了过来。他一时间只想刨个坑把自己埋了，身体却不听使唤，只能僵在原地，却见徐仁宇侧身坐下，停顿了片刻，才开口道：  
“集团内对于会长的管理，其实一直有不满。有几个人劝我自立门户。”  
“哎？”  
话题跳跃过大，陆东植眨了眨眼，怀疑自己听错了，而徐仁宇却已经泰然自若地说了下去，一只手还揽住了他的腰：  
“如果能真正作主，东植的命才是我的。我想要你活着，你就不会死。”  
“我早就……”  
一手揪住被套，陆东植想要反驳，记起周英敏的话，生生把抱怨咽了回去。  
“你不必背叛谁，只要‘礼尚往来’就好。”  
指尖轻轻揉着青年的腰，徐仁宇凑到了对方耳边，后半句话带上了一点笑意，呵气吹得陆东植耳朵发痒，他沉默了片刻，听着男人的呼吸声和屋外遥远的海浪声，轻声道：  
“……我知道的，徐先生恐怕都能查到。”  
“有可能。”  
“徐会长的事情，我肯定帮不上忙。”  
“所以呢？”  
“我是警察，我……”  
陆东植越说越心烦意乱，连声音都开始抖，徐仁宇却一下子握住了他的手，拇指揉着他掌心近来因为缺乏锻炼而变软了不少的茧子，淡淡道：  
“但是你不会对我开枪，任何时候都不会。”

这种没来由的自信和笃定的语气让陆东植联想起了对方以前对他说“你是我的人”时的样子。他有点想要否定，却舍不得甩开徐仁宇的手，而徐仁宇却不要脸地靠了过来，在他的额角、侧脸、耳朵上，留下一次又一次轻如羽毛的吻。

小段子：当天晚上  
注意是沙雕风！！不色！ooc！

挨了几乎一周的饿之后，陆东植终于沾着别墅主人的光，吃了顿饱饭。虽然只是普通的炸鸡年糕和冷面，也还是感动得他鼻子发酸。  
徐仁宇看着青年眼眶泛红，既好笑又有点不爽：他对人呵护备至也没换来陆东植感动流泪，这一顿饭倒是让对方激动到要哭了。也不知该说是本能最大，还是说陆东植太单纯。

吃到八分饱，陆东植正准备再来两块炸鸡完美结束晚餐，没成想徐仁宇一挥手就招呼人撤了餐。他目瞪口呆了几秒，直等到食物们彻底消失在了视野外，才扭头剐了徐仁宇一眼，结果男人却微微一笑，温声道：  
“吃太饱影响夜里休息。”

陆东植的脸刷地就红了。

晚上徐仁宇自然是要睡主卧的，而陆东植犹豫着要不要主动请求搬出去，却是磨磨蹭蹭地就到了10点，徐仁宇说要去洗澡，陆东植只好一个人站在窗边，看着黑成了一片的天空和海发愣。  
徐仁宇洗完澡出来只穿了一件浴袍，陆东植看了一眼就赶紧扭头，慌里慌张地拿了换洗衣服也冲进了浴室，想着能拖一时是一时。

等会出去要怎么办。徐仁宇扑过来我该怎么闪。我跑得掉吗，我是不是根本就不该跑？  
陆东植胡思乱想着，脑海中却随机浮现着前一段时间半同居状态下的入睡流程，因为思考得太过投入，以至于做了多余的事情——拿沐浴露把自己给“准备”了一下。

陆东植穿上睡衣推门时的挫败感几乎堪比第一次射击练习时，当着几十人打脱靶的感觉。他的脸已经不红了，心跳速度也正常，羞耻感却突破了可计量范围。他不敢想象等一会徐仁宇发现他居然主动送上门时的表情，闭着眼咬牙一拧把手走了出去，以为男人会傲慢地命令他脱衣服，等了几秒却意识到房间中异常安静，一睁眼才发现那个害他紧张半天的混账居然已经在床上呼呼大睡了。

小心翼翼地爬上床，陆东植掀开薄被，靠在床头关了大灯，低头盯着徐仁宇的睡脸看了一会，长长地舒了一口气：  
“看来你也不行了啊……”

毕竟是30多的人了，怎么可能一直精力充沛，前一阵大概是觉得我新鲜，才格外卖力吧。陆东植拉灭台灯躺了下来，很快就迷迷糊糊地要入睡，却忽然感觉腰被人从后面圈住，后颈也被咬了一口，徐仁宇平素磁性低沉的嗓音多了分笑意：  
“东植原来这么担心我，本来怕折腾你，看来是没必要了。”

第二天，陆东植的早午餐是双人份的。


	23. Chapter 23

查出推动徐志勋提出合作的幕后之人，洪正洙没有感到丝毫惊讶。  
徐志勋本身缺乏野心，没有要彻底打击徐仁宇势力的念头，最多只是想看高傲的兄长吃个亏，而他的几名心腹行事虽然不笨，却向来是求稳定安逸，突然转变策略，必有隐情。  
而能影响的徐志勋，让他敢玩火的人，这世上原本也没有几个，所以比起从一片迷雾中发现真相，洪正洙的工作只是顺藤摸瓜，确认自己以及徐仁宇的猜想。

“果然。洪先生，做得很好。”  
飞鸿的包间中，徐仁宇听完洪正洙的简短报告，面无表情地点了下头。一旁的曹宥真同样镇定自若，门口的朴武锡盯着洪正洙看了几秒，又恢复了精神集中的警戒状态，只有坐在左手边单人沙发上的周英敏咧着嘴连连摇头：  
“你家老爷子……徐会长也真是，到底是想干什么？”  
“对他而言，所有人都是棋子，也就是玩具。”  
徐仁宇忍不住冷笑了一声，见周英敏一副吃了苍蝇似的表情，才多了份耐心解释了一句。徐钟贤偏爱幼子众所周知，连警察都清楚，但这样怂恿两个儿子争斗，自己又在暗中给一方输血的做法，不免令旁观者咋舌。  
“啧啧，可怕。那徐大少爷接下来要怎么办？先说好，有人身危险的事情别找我。”  
周英敏夸张地叹了口气，想说“你们的家事我不掺和了”，然而一想到徐志勋每次来飞鸿都把包间搞得乌烟瘴气，就改了主意。  
徐仁宇没说话，却冲着洪正洙点了下头，中年人会意地点头，开口道：  
“目前理事有两份筹码。一是会长与警方勾通，很可能泄露了我方隐私；二是未经商议，擅自拨会中公款给徐志勋的私人账户，当然，不是一点零花钱那种级别。”  
两件事都有些分量，周英敏看了看徐仁宇，又看了看洪正洙，目光又扫过曹宥真，感叹道：  
“徐仁宇，你是真的要做事了啊。”  
“还差一点。必须让他再露出一点破绽，做一些错事。”  
拿起桌上的酒杯轻轻晃了晃，徐仁宇露出了一丝笑容。杯中的冰块已经化了大半，掌中的凉意更令人清醒，和徐志勋派约定好的交易日期并不遥远，留给所有人的时间，都不多了。

…………  
自从答应提供警方情报，陆东植在别墅中的活动范围就从主卧套间扩大到了二、三层全部房间。虽然还不能出门，却也足够令他心情舒畅。  
这间别墅的确如徐仁宇所说一般，有的设施有些旧了，但建筑本身豪华，装修品味也不错，所有房间都令人舒适，随便找一把椅子坐下，无论是看书还是做什么，都十分惬意。

但是陆东植眼下却如坐针毡。  
他坐在餐椅上，双手规矩地放在腿上，紧张地等待徐仁宇阅读他在笔记本上划拉出来的“机密文件”。他成为卧底时也不过是个警长，对于警局上层事务了解不多，而三年来他不能和警方频繁沟通，能提供的消息数量有限，时效性上也不占优势，也就是对卧底计划本身和柳在俊个人的一些了解或许还有些价值。

“……就这些？”  
五分钟快速浏览过一遍陆东植提供的情报，徐仁宇抬起头问了一句，见青年点头的动作僵得像生锈了似的，不禁莞尔：  
“现在知道怕我了？之前犟起来不都会让我滚吗。”  
“哎？”  
陆东植本来怕徐仁宇恼火，见对方笑了，刚松了口气，略一凝神反应过来徐仁宇说自己“犟”是指什么情况，不免有些羞恼，却也不想变得像撒娇似的，只撇了撇嘴就作罢了。  
“这上面不少东西我查到了，有些原本不太确定，这下也多了佐证。柳在俊的有些消息倒是新鲜的，不错。”  
点评着青年的情报，徐仁宇只当作没看见陆东植发白的脸色，暂时回到了以往上司对秘书工作提要求的状态：  
“但是，和你接头的那位警员的详细情报，另一名推进了卧底计划的负责人的详细情报，这上面都没有，为什么？”  
徐仁宇故意没说出沈宝景和沈硕求父女的姓名。陆东植虽然没有直接隐瞒二人的基本讯息，但内容比曹宥真查出来的还少，明显是有所保留了。

“徐先生，对不起。”  
之前犹豫再三还是没能写上沈家父女的详细情报，陆东植站了起来，像挨了训的学生一样垂下了头。  
面前人老实认罚的态度令徐仁宇心中五味杂陈，他索性也站起身，伸手把青年推得靠坐在桌边，双手撑住桌沿，把人封在了怀里：  
“东植明白自己现在究竟是什么身份吗？”  
“我明白。但是，宝景和沈部长帮过我很多。当年要不是认识了他们，我可能现在都还天天做噩梦，想着爸妈为什么不回来了，是不是不要我了。”  
男人的语气可称温和，陆东植却还是感到了一丝凉意。他反手撑着餐桌，硬着头皮解释道。他恐怕永远无法对父母的失踪释怀，现在也不时会梦到相关情景，但比起高中时期已经是天差地别。结识志同道合爽朗大方的沈宝景，得到沈家人的关心，对他走出阴影毫无疑问有巨大的帮助。

两个人的身体几乎贴在了一起，陆东植等待着徐仁宇或冷淡或震怒的回答，只觉得时间异常难熬。房间内钟表的秒针嘀嗒声，半掩的窗外的海浪声，乃至徐仁宇的呼吸声都拖慢了好几倍。陆东植的胳膊渐渐开始发酸，眼睛不知该往哪儿看，索性闭上了眼，却听徐仁宇终于慢悠悠地挤出一句话，却是有些没头没尾：  
“你叫那个女警察什么？”  
“嗯？宝景？”  
条件反射地答了一句，陆东植惊讶地睁开了眼睛。徐仁宇靠得太近，他反而分辨不出男人的表情。  
“我第一次听你单独叫别人名字。你们是什么关系？”  
徐仁宇攥住了陆东植的手腕，故意拖长声音，见青年睫毛扑闪了两下，嘴巴微张，似乎才反应过来，回话声蓦地提高了不少：  
“当然是同事关系！徐先生，您——”  
怕对方追究情报不足的忐忑和出卖了情报的愧疚一下子被吹散了大半，陆东植又好笑又有些羞恼，想把徐仁宇推开，却反而被一把推倒在木制的餐桌上，而徐仁宇也老实不客气地扑了上来，捏着他的下巴就吻了过来。

“嗯哼……唔，你起来……”  
身下的桌板硌得陆东植皱眉，他试着去推徐仁宇的肩膀，嘴唇却被轻轻咬了一下，胳膊渐渐没了力气，瘫在身侧，又被徐仁宇牢牢地按住了。  
“嗯、东植……呼……”  
封住青年的反抗，徐仁宇又慢条斯理地品尝过陆东植的唇舌，听到对方连轻哼声都变软了，才意犹未尽地暂时饶过了人。  
“呜……哈啊……你，哈……”  
陆东植被吻到眼角含泪，脸颊泛红，感觉徐仁宇站了起来，却又躺了一小会才缓过气，慢慢坐了起来。他一手擦着嘴角，一面瞪着男人说道：  
“宝景和我认识10年了，我们很熟，是同学也是朋友，叫名字不可以吗？”  
他绷着脸，想要装得凶一点，声音却还有些虚，沙哑中夹着一丝甜，而耳朵也有点发红。  
“你是我的人，都没叫过我名字，叫朋友倒叫得这么亲。”  
徐仁宇说着，一手搭在了陆东植的大腿上，轻轻地拍着，不时还揉上两下，目光却始终都没离开青年的双眸，嘴角带着笑意，眼神异常专注。  
“徐，仁宇。”  
就当是惯他一次，陆东植想，却还是脸红，几个字声音细若蚊呐，他想要扭头，却躲不开男人的视线。  
“……嗯，东植。”  
连名带姓的叫法仿佛老师点名，徐仁宇有些好笑。想到陆东植其实在仓库也叫过自己名字，状况却是与现在天差地别，他胸中不觉一紧，没有再追究，只是温柔地挑起青年的下巴，又开启了一个绵长的吻。

海风吹动了纱帘，地毯上掉落着两个人的衣物，西服衬衫领带和T恤牛仔裤的搭配倒像是金主欺负被包养的学生的现场，而实际正在纠缠的二人，身份却是本应不共戴天的黑帮干部和卧底警察。

陆东植的后背上覆着一层薄汗，被风一吹，蓦地感到一阵凉意，忍不住轻哼了一声，却还是按住了徐仁宇的手臂，摇头道：  
“呜，别动，我……嗯，自己来……”  
他跨坐在徐仁宇身上，双膝跪坐，支撑着身体上下起伏，正在努力用身后的幽穴吞吐对方的阳物。紧窄的穴口已经被完全扩开，吃力地咽下肉棒，似乎被撑得受不了了，然而每一次进出，那小嘴却会吐出一点透明的爱液，方便入侵者进得更深更快。  
“东植……”  
徐仁宇靠坐在床头，看着怀里恋人卖力的模样，比起心疼，更觉心痒难搔。他扶着陆东植的腰，指尖揉着对方腰间一点软肉，恨不得立刻把人搂在怀里狠狠操弄，却也想多享受一会恋人难得的主动服务。  
“嗯、嗯哼……呼……”  
第一次尝试骑乘位，才动了几十次，陆东植的腰就酸了。刚才徐仁宇让他自己扩张，还要给“展示”出来，陆东植羞耻不已，念着最近实在欠男人的，才匆匆忙用手指捅弄了一番，也答应了用骑乘主动做一次。然而等到要坐下，他却差点没被徐仁宇的那话儿给撑坏，暗骂这家伙长这么大做什么，光害得他受苦了。  
“腰再沉下来一点……对，唔……”  
恋人青涩的动作固然可爱，徐仁宇却渐渐有些难以满足了，他双手掐住对方的腰，轻轻往下一按。陆东植腰扭得勾人，却不肯坐到底，每次把徐仁宇的分身吃下去一大半，就磨磨蹭蹭地撤了回去。这偶尔几次也可以算是张弛有度，一直这样，却着实磨人，直憋得他口干舌燥，眼睛都要冒火了。  
“啊啊！唔、好大，嗯，你干嘛……”  
腰间被往下一带，陆东植只觉得后庭又被生生挤开了一小段，肠壁猛地被戳到，激得他全身一抖，连自己挺立的分身都颤了一下，甩出几滴粘液。  
“干你。乖，别磨人了，好好动，每次全都咽下去，或者我来帮你？”  
徐仁宇一手捏住青年圆润柔软的臀瓣，一手仍是扣紧了对方的腰，一本正经地胡说八道着，声音中却不免带了笑意。  
“你、你老实坐着！我自己来……！”  
几天没听对方的疯话，陆东植还是毫无抵抗力地被逗得满面飞霞。他推不开徐仁宇作乱的手，索性也伸手去吃男人的豆腐，指尖摸过对方结实的胸肌、腹肌，沿着人鱼线反复划拉，撩拨得男人也忍不住气喘起来。

“唔、仁宇，舒服、吗……？”  
陆东植摆着腰，眼中含泪，忍着令自己腰酸腿软的快感，一面挑逗着对方，一手还没忘照顾自己的分身。他见徐仁宇的脸上也泛起潮红，正得意地想要去亲一下人，让对方也尝尝被玩弄于股掌上的滋味，屁股却被狠狠地掐了一下，疼得他差点差点叫了出来。  
“别乱摸了，等会还想不想走路了。”  
抬手戳戳陆东植的脸蛋，徐仁宇这一句话说得咬牙切齿，见恋人撇着嘴挑眉，俏皮可喜却又十分欠管教，只觉得鼻子一热，险些流下鼻血来，也不禁有些羞恼，把人举起，腰上略一用力便刷的翻过身，把陆东植压在了身下，一面将青年修长匀称的腿扛在肩上，一面微笑道：  
“……看来陆警官不但今天，明天也不必下床了。”  
“哎？不、仁宇，等等……啊啊——！”  
转眼间就落得任人宰割，陆东植才反应过来要服软，徐仁宇却已经猛地插了回来，两颗沉甸甸的囊袋啪地打在他的屁股上，力道冲得他整个人都往上移了一分。后穴中近乎麻痹的酸软快感才刚弥散开，下一波攻势就又将陆东植推向悬崖边缘，而他只能无奈地抱紧徐仁宇，听着自己的抱怨声化作呻吟和呜咽，听着波浪声渐渐变得温柔，沉醉在高潮后的余韵中，不知不觉地进入了梦乡。

…………  
工作日的沿海公路上没什么车辆来往，一辆不起眼的小轿车开得格外着急，几乎达到了限速的上限。  
驾驶位前方的台面上摆着没开启的警灯，而正副驾驶也坐着两名便衣的警察，正是一辆货真价实的警车。

沈硕求握着方向盘，脚下轻踩油门，保持着接近100迈的时速，而副驾上坐的则是同警察署情报搜查部所属的沈宝景。  
警车的目的地是一栋颇有点年头的海滨别墅，名义上归某贸易公司所有，实际则是徐仁宇的私产，地址是沈宝景在接到线人电话后，又熬了大半天才查到的。  
平日里关系亲密，除了工作时间都有说有笑的父女都绷紧了脸，沈宝景更是紧锁眉头，一副忧心忡忡的模样。她比几天前明显憔悴了许多，虽然简单化了妆，却完全遮不住黑眼圈，而眼睛也因为连续熬夜而发红。  
“宝景，趁现在睡一会吧。”  
看不下去女儿强打精神的样子，沈硕求开了口。这件事无法请求当地警方支援，署长和柳在俊又都认为还不应该在警察署内公开卧底计划，听起来绝情，却也占些道理，结果父女二人只好自己来侦察。  
沈宝景困得厉害，兴奋了许久的神经却一时安静不下来，沉默了几秒，忍不住问道：  
“……爸爸，东植他，不会受伤吧。”  
“希望不会。徐仁宇不算宽容，但是，之前东植那么得他信赖，或许……”  
沈硕求也不比女儿更了解状况，只好小心措辞宽慰。陆东植也算是他栽培起来的，各方面成绩都优秀，然而以沈硕求看来，青年的性格并不十分适合从警：太过包容而温柔，有时缺乏自我保护意识，做个教师作家什么的，倒是正合适。  
“嗯，我们快点去吧。”  
沈宝景强忍着不安点了点头，闭上眼睛开始闭目养神。这条线索能否为营救陆东植指出一条明路还未可知，她现在能做到的，只是为迎接突发状况，而多积攒一些体力。


	24. Chapter 24

警察署的大会议室中，七八名部门负责人正在听柳在俊介绍一项已经秘密推进了三年的行动。  
有人一如既往的平静，看不出喜怒；有人面带讶异之色，目光在投影、柳在俊以及上首的署长间来回切换；而最为特别的还要属坐在角落里的唯一一名普通警员——才升为警卫不久的侧写师沈宝景。  
平日工作专注的她没有听讲，而是一会看手中的资料，一会点手机，烦躁的样子与往常大相径庭，偶尔抬头看一眼正在说明针对徐氏集团的卧底行动，透亮的眸子中又似乎隐约有不安和愤怒。

“我方两名卧底的工作都十分出色，但是目前有一名身份受到怀疑。”  
听到柳在俊终于说到重点，沈宝景猛地抬起头，攥着手机的指尖因为用力而有些发白。  
“据可靠消息，他没有性命之忧，有可能从他那里泄露的情报也很少，所以各位不必担忧。”  
柳在俊说着，推了推眼镜，露出了颇为儒雅的微笑，似乎胸有成竹。本来脸色变差，正要举手的一名新了解到内情的部门负责人，手上的动作也改为了揉下巴，虽然依然蹙着眉，却没有直接提问。  
“据另外一名卧底的情报和其他渠道综合的消息，10天后徐氏集团的两派——徐仁宇和徐志勋掌控的势力会开展合作，有一次非法交易，我们的目标是要做到人赃俱获，只是这次‘合作’多半有隐情。”  
台前柳在俊还在继续说明，投影的内容已经换成了徐氏集团内部矛盾的分析，角落中的沈宝景缓缓地眨了眨眼，低下头重新开始翻看她已经背下来的情报：

很可能被用来囚禁陆东植的海滨别墅的地址；那天和父亲一同侦察时远远拍到的别墅照片；和资料中徐仁宇的某辆车外观一致的黑色克莱斯勒的照片；别墅近来出入人数突然增多的附近居民的证言；目击到外貌特征与朴武锡一致的人的证言……

昨天夜里回到警署时，她还兴奋于一次就找到了这么多证据，很有可能帮助营救计划即刻展开，而署长和柳在俊给出回答也还不错——明天下午就开会研讨。  
沈宝景摩拳擦掌地将和父亲一起制订的计划又打磨了一遍，只睡了6个小时就爬起来，好容易捱到了开会，却被告知不用她自己发言，而对柳在俊能提及营救陆东植计划的一点期望也破灭了。  
“卧底行动的内容请不要告知部下，10天后打击毒品交易的连携方法及准备工作，之后会发给各位部长。”  
柳在俊扫了一眼房间中和自己平级的同僚，想起沈硕求临时请了假，声音不觉提高了一点：  
“虽然很可能占有出其不意，浑水摸鱼的优势，对于徐氏集团，还是不可掉以轻心，一定要互相配合。”  
侧头看到署长赞许地点头，柳在俊松了口气，正要请署长讲话总结，却忽然发现坐在后门处的沈宝景不知何时已经消失了。

…………  
出来混迟早要还，这句话曹宥真是从父亲那里听说的。而身为徐钟贤“创业”之初便跟随左右的徐氏集团元老的曹先生，也亲身验证了这句话，死在了一场黑帮火并之中。  
接到父亲的死讯时，曹宥真还是名高中生，母亲哭晕过去后就住院了，于是才16岁的她成了丧主，穿着校服接待前来吊唁的宾客，也第一次和之前只见过几面的徐仁宇多说了几句话。  
之后她按父亲的愿望上完了大学，照顾着体弱的母亲，却在最关键的选择上拒绝了所有劝告，选择了正式加入徐氏集团，还跟随了不受徐会长待见的长子徐仁宇。

“游说和邀请其他理事会成员的工作，可以交给我和洪先生吗？”  
徐氏集团总部的一间小会议室中，曹宥真一脸平静地向徐仁宇提议道。长方形的会议桌边坐着徐仁宇派的所有重要人员，与以往不同，所有人的视线似乎都更多地落在了曹宥真的身上。  
“好，本来也是准备让曹组长去的。洪先生呢？”  
徐仁宇盯着曹宥真看了几秒，点了点头，目光又转向了另一侧的洪正洙。  
洪正洙迟疑地点了点头，指尖在桌面上无声地敲了两下，才开口道：  
“还有10天，需要争分夺秒了。不过，曹组长……”  
“我已经联系过白理事，明天下午就可以见面。”  
曹宥真侧头看了一眼洪正洙，又重新注视着徐仁宇，直接报告了工作进度。  
“很好。”  
情绪安定，工作得力的部下令徐仁宇不禁露出了一丝笑容。拿到会长身边眼线给出的重磅消息时，他一方面为抓住了对方的把柄而得意，一方面也担心曹宥真是否会需要休息数日，毕竟得知父亲的死是遭徐钟贤猜忌，没能得到及时救治的结果，总是不小的冲击。  
“……老头子那边，我去试试看。他也有段时间没出来了。”  
一直没有发言，紧靠在椅背上，似乎希望能离会议桌远一点的周英敏也说话了，他的声音比平时要低沉，一只手紧紧地握着拳。  
徐仁宇轻轻地点了下头，而其余几人则默契地选择了沉默。周老爷子很欣赏徐仁宇，本人和徐会长的交情据说很深，但怎么个深法，似乎有些不好说。  
“曹组长和洪先生明天开始分别见人，交易成功后宴会的流程，还有会长和徐志勋那边的工作，就由我自己来安排一下吧。”  
房间中安静得一根针落地都能听清，徐仁宇环顾过室内，望着窗外天边一朵染上了霞光的云彩，轻轻拍了一下手，动作不大，击掌声却传入了每个人的耳中，如同宣告新时代开端的号角。

…………  
夜色渐深，陆东植坐在书桌边，看着屏幕上自己几天前整理出的表格和或模糊或清晰的证据照片，只觉得眼睛干涩，脑袋也有些发沉。  
屏幕下方的时钟显示着23：30，他合上电脑，忍不住趴下来，下巴搁在手臂上，像中学时偶尔在课堂上打盹一样，暂时闭上了双眼。  
窗外的海浪声比白天似乎要大一点，而院子中原本就稀稀落落的虫声已经少得几乎要听不到了。第一次享受到别墅待遇时，蝉声还会吵得他睡不着觉，让他腹部的伤口跳着疼，而当时的陆东植还要担心的身份是否会暴露，有几次烦得差点想自己去粘知了了。  
如今夏日远去，他住的别墅比上次还要豪华，身份暴露了也没被拷打，无病无灾，却不由得想念起吵闹的蝉声了。

距离徐仁宇告诉陆东植的，预定行动的日子还有一个礼拜，每天他都忍不住要等徐仁宇回来才敢睡下。  
虽然之前就听徐仁宇亲口说过要“真正作主”，但扳倒徐钟贤的行动几乎是一眨眼间就开始了，还是让陆东植觉得仿佛在做梦一般。将集团内两派合作的庆功宴变为鸿门宴的安排，也令没少见识决绝手段的陆东植又出了一身冷汗。  
原来亲子间的关系真的会恶劣到这种地步。陆东植回忆着看了好几遍的资料，指尖在桌面上随意划拉着，慢慢地做着深呼吸。他见识过家人反目的案例，几年间也知道徐钟贤偏袒小儿子，实际看到徐钟贤为徐志勋补窟窿擦屁股铺路的努力，陆东植还是惊讶到一时无言以对。  
平心而论，他要是摊上了这么个家庭，肯定早就离家出走混社会去了，哪里还像徐仁宇这么隐忍地去考学校首席，兢兢业业地工作（虽然工作本身有问题）十年，试图在一场不公平的竞赛中获得黑心裁判的认可。

陆东植趴在桌上胡思乱想着，脖子很快就觉得有点不舒服，犯困又不敢睡，磨蹭了一会咬牙站起身来，走到窗边想看一眼院子，天却阴得厉害，只能看出模糊的树影。  
“……怎么还不回来。”  
一手揪着窗帘，回头看了一眼墙角的落地钟，陆东植忍不住嘟哝了一句。徐仁宇前两天回来得也晚，但都提前通知了他，今天没消息来，他既担心，又努力安慰自己说可能是要早回来，结果就到了这个时辰。  
陆东植眨了眨眼，中止了联想，正准备洗把脸再思考下怎么劝徐仁宇答应在和徐志勋派交易的当天把自己带上，半掩着的门咯吱一响被推开了，而占据了他思绪的男人直接出现在了他面前：  
“东植，这么晚了怎么没回房间？”  
徐仁宇一面说着，一面走了过来，径直握住青年的手腕就转身往外走，手劲大得陆东植一愣：  
“仁宇？”  
手腕被捏得生疼，陆东植却没有抵抗，而是跟着徐仁宇出了书房。走在安静的走廊里，他的心跳加快了一点，眼皮也跳，正犹豫着要不要问是否有状况，徐仁宇却先开口了：  
“你没睡倒也好。今天不住这里了，跟我回公寓。”  
楼梯上铺着地毯，两个人又都放轻了脚步，陆东植忽然觉得这样子倒像是某款经典恐怖游戏的场景，心情反而轻松起来，要出冷汗的感觉没了，只点了点头，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。  
“不问理由吗？”  
“仁宇不会害我的。”  
一句话脱口而出，陆东植感觉徐仁宇的手明显僵了一下，脸上不禁一热，正要补充说明一下，却发现徐仁宇的手腕一翻，一眨眼就将牵手改成了十指相扣的姿势。  
“再忍几天，等他离开了，东植就不会有危险了，到时候，你想住哪里都可以。”  
“哪里都可以？”  
“不能离我太远，秘书要随叫随到。”

三层楼的楼梯一共也才几十级，说话间就到了尽头，徐仁宇暂时放开了陆东植的手，正要招呼等在一层外厅里的朴武锡，指尖却反而被青年握住了。他脸颊上柔软的触感稍纵即逝，身边恋人清亮的嗓音和以往一模一样，那对眸子中的紧张却已经化作了温暖的笑意：  
“嗯，都听理事的。”

时隔十余天重回在首尔的高级公寓，看着已经抱着枕头安然入睡的陆东植，徐仁宇的嘴角不由自主地勾起了一点。床头微弱的灯光下，陆东植的卷发颜色显得比平时要深一些，肤色倒是白了点，大概是一直窝在屋里的缘故。  
徐仁宇半躺下来，忍不住伸手摸了下青年小巧的鼻尖，手指轻轻滑过对方笔挺的鼻梁，又在那张柔软的脸颊上揉了几下才收了回来。  
“东植……”  
不自觉地念了一声青年的名字，徐仁宇抬手捏了捏眉头，太阳穴却隐隐地抽痛起来。  
陆东植一直没有问他调查自己父母失踪案的进展，大概是觉得陈年旧事查起来花点时间也正常，却不知道徐仁宇是在隐瞒真相。  
他原本打算等集团里的事情尘埃落定，就挑好时间，研究出个模棱两可的说法，让陆东植放下心结，又不至于恨自己。然而，听到青年那不假思索的回答，看到对方如同不懂危险的幼鹿一样的眼神，徐仁宇原先的计划似乎又令人难以满足了。

那毕竟不是徐仁宇亲手杀的人，以陆东植这样温柔，容易信赖、原谅他人的性格，或许并不会怨他。  
徐仁宇无法容忍陆东植对他保留秘密，而如果可能，他也不吝于袒露自身的秘密，比起需要撒谎才能维持的关系，说出真相而依然能得到陆东植的身心自然更富有诱惑力。

“唔……仁宇……？快睡吧，不累吗？”  
陆东植睡了一会，翻了个身，感觉灯似乎还开着，揉了揉眼睛，发现徐仁宇还靠坐在床边，伸手拉了下男人的睡衣衣袖，说完一句又打了个呵欠。  
“睡了。一直动脑，太兴奋了反而睡不着。”  
徐仁宇笑了笑，按灭了床头灯，躺了下来，一手拍了拍恋人的头，倒好像是陆东植没好好睡觉。  
“哦……闭上眼睛，休息下也比醒着好。我以前怕做噩梦不敢睡，也会这样。”  
抬手握住徐仁宇的手，主动扣住男人修长的手指，陆东植示范一样地闭上了双眼，声音也软得像是随时会睡着。  
“好，”  
徐仁宇压低声音答应着，低头吻了吻恋人的额头，语调温柔得不像本人：  
“东植今晚做个好梦。”

**Author's Note:**

> lof把我的文啃得七零八落，决定回归同人乌托邦的怀抱


End file.
